Two Sides
by thegreenlily
Summary: In einem alternativen Universum, in dem Muggelgeborene unterdrückt werden und es Sitte ist, als 'Sohn des Hauses' eine Dienerin zu haben, lernt er sie kennen. Und sie rettet ihn. AU, LJ, Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir, diese ist ein bisschen aussergewöhnlich. AU, Mature, LJ**

**Viel Spass, xoxo**

Sie saßen alle zusammen, mehr oder weniger glücklich. Sirius' Laune war auf jeden Fall kein bisschen getrübt, während Remus immerhin noch den einen oder anderen mitleidigen Blick für ihn übrig hatte. „Krone, jetzt hör aber auf, das ist von Generation zu Generation Tradition.", ermahnte Peter ihn schließlich.

„Was ist, wenn ich versage?", flüsterte er nur unsicher.

„Ach Quatsch, deine Eltern werden dir schon eine Hübsche geben.", grinste Sirius zuversichtlich. James zog ihm ein Gesicht. „Für ihren kleinen Prinzen nur das Beste, nicht wahr?", gackerte er direkt hinterher.

„Das ist eine bescheuerte Tradition. Was, wenn sie gar nicht will?", hakte er nun nach.

„Sie ist deine Dienerin, sie hat keine Wahl", während Sirius diese Worte wohl beruhigend gemeint hatte, konnte James nur noch schnauben.

„Jetzt hör doch auf, Sirius, das ist vollkommen unangebracht. Das grenzt an Missbrauch!", schritt Remus jetzt endlich ein.

„Hey, das ist eben so, Jungs!", maulte der jetzt, weil sich die zwei gegen ihn stellten. „Komm schon, James, das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so, zu seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag bekommt man eine jungfräuliche Dienerin geschenkt, steck ihn rein und sei glücklich.", verlangte er.

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es sehr vornehm, danke!", fauchte James jetzt. Im nächsten Moment legten sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern. Es war seine Mutter, die breit lächelte. Sie war ein wenig rosa in ihrem Gesicht. „Guten Abend, Mutter.", grüßte er sie.

„Guten Abend, Sohn.", grüßte sie verhalten zurück. „Genießt du deine Feier?"

„Uh – ja, Dankeschön.", log er.

„Gut.", machte sie. Sie wirkte sehr angespannt. „Gut, gut.", damit streichelte sie seine Schultern kurz und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Das ist eine totale Katastrophe, ich wette, sie will überhaupt nicht und weint, dann kriege ich ihn gar nicht erst hoch.", stöhnte er. „Und dann ist es nicht offiziell. Sie gehört nur mir, wenn ich sie bestiegen habe und das kann ich aber nicht, wenn ich unter solchem Druck stehe.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Jamie, sieh mal-", begann Sirius seufzend. „Das ist eine Tradition. Schon Ewigkeiten. Und als ich einundzwanzig wurde, da sind deine Eltern auch eingesprungen und haben mir die Ehre erwiesen, nicht wahr? Und es hat alles funktioniert. Sie werden dir kein störrisches Biest vorsetzen, ich sagte doch 'Nur das Beste für ihren Prinz'.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Das waren die ermutigendsten Worte, die ich jemals aus deinem gesprächigen Mund gehört habe, Tatze.", lobte Remus. „Und er hat tatsächlich Recht, obwohl ich das Ganze an sich nur missbilligen kann... Jamie, mach dir keinen Kopf, alles wird gut.", versprach er.

„Hey – ich suche Marlene und bringe sie dazu, mir ein paar Informationen zu besorgen.", grinste sein bester Freund schließlich und sprang auf.

„Armes Mädchen...", flüsterte Peter plötzlich mitleidig. Dem konnte James nur stillschweigend zustimmen...

Trotzdem wurde James zusehends nervöser, als der Abend älter wurde.

Das war doch eine blöde Tradition, sein erstes privates Mädchen mit einundzwanzig von den Eltern geschenkt zu bekommen und es nur offiziell machen zu können, indem man sich ihr auf zwang und das Bettlaken dabei beschmutzte. So ein Unsinn! Und die Ehefrauen mussten dann in der Gewissheit leben, dass der Mann bereits vor ihnen einer anderen Frau beigelegen hatte und – vor allem – diese Frau in den meisten Fällen immer noch seine private Spielgefährtin war.

Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Anna (die Spielgefährtin seines Vaters) eine sehr schöne, anmutige Frau war. Und sie brachte Mr Potter Senior jeden Morgen Kaffee ans Bett, bevor er sie besteigen durfte...

„Ich hab die Info.", grinste Sirius später, als er sich wieder neben ihn fallen ließ. Remus und Peter beugten sich näher zu ihnen.

„Spuck's schon aus, Tatze!", ermahnte Peter ihn.

„Uh... Gut, also, sie ist muggelgeboren, was keine Überraschung ist, sie würden ihm keine Squib schenken.", erklärte er. „Aber sie ist in Beauxbatons gewesen, drei Jahre lang.", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Super, sie wird sich gegen mich wehren können.", sagte James seufzend.

„Kann sie nicht, sie ist Dienerin einer Dame gewesen, die ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen hat, da ist sie weg gelaufen und die Dame hat sie verkauft, als sie sie wieder eingefangen hatte.", erwiderte Sirius, als wäre das etwas Gutes.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben.", stöhnte er jetzt.

„Aber Marlene hat gesagt, dass sie sehr hübsch ist, sie hat sie eben gesehen, während die anderen sie für dich zurecht gemacht haben.", meinte er locker zurück. „Rote Haare, dein Favorit."

„Wirklich, Sirius?", hakte James sarkastisch nach. „Du denkst, dass mich das jetzt aufheitert? Dass sie die Haarfarbe meiner Wahl hat?", sein bester Freund zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Hier mein Tipp: Wenn alle Stricke reißen und sie dir zu sehr weint, dann dreh sie auf den Bauch und mach es von hinten, sodass du es nicht sehen oder hören musst.", Remus fuhr jetzt ebenfalls mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Okay, jetzt reicht es, Sirius, das war vollkommen unnötig!", maulte er. „Musst du ihn auch noch quälen?"

„Hey, das habe ich 'ernst gemeint'!", beschwerte der sich nun. „Marlene hat mich so genervt, dass ich es gemacht habe, es gibt keinen Grund, wütend auf mich zu werden..."

„Hat Marlene geweint?", fragte James.

„Uh...", machte Sirius wieder dümmlich. „Ja, sie hat geweint-", tatsächlich kam Marlene in diesem Augenblick zu Sirius und brachte ihm einen Whisky, sodass er sich unterbrach und nicht weiter über ihre Tränen sprach. „Danke, Schönheit.", grinste er spöttisch.

„Gerne geschehen, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie, unter dem Blick der drei anderen errötend. Sie knickste, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit eiligen, leichten Schritten wieder.

„Wie – ich meine, wie lässt du sie zu dir rufen?", fragte James. „Nur, wenn du Lust hast oder kommt sie abends in dein Zimmer und fragt, ob du ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen willst? Wie – wie läuft das?", fragte er verlegen.

„Sie wartet abends auf meinem Bett auf mich. Wenn ich möchte, dann zieht sie sich aus.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, während er ihr hinterher sah, dann erst trank er einen Schluck.

„Macht sie – uhm – Sachen für dich?", fragte James weiter. Das Thema hätte er früher Mal mit seinem Freund besprechen sollen, so wurde ihm jetzt klar. Da waren einige ungeklärte Fragen.

„Sie macht alles, was ich ihr auftrage, wenn ich ihr heute Abend sage, dass sie meinen Schwanz lecken soll, dann wird sie das tun.", erwiderte er grinsend. „Danke für die Idee übrigens..."

„Und was – ich meine... Ich meine, was machst du..."

„Wenn sie nicht kann?", grinste Sirius.

„Du bist ein mieser Hund, Mann, du siehst doch, wie peinlich ihm das Thema ist!", maulte Remus nun.

„Wenn sie nicht kann-", fuhr Sirius fort, als hätte Remus gar nichts gesagt. „-dann hat sie noch genug andere Löcher, in die ich ihn stecken kann, nicht wahr?", lachte er dreckig. Remus stöhnte.

„Du bist ein dreckiger Bastard...", maulte er.

„Machst du auch Sachen für sie?", mischte Peter sich jetzt wieder in die Diskussion ein.

„Wozu?", fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung – aus Eitelkeit?", fragte er schulterzuckend, sodass Remus grinste.

„Höret, höret.", zog er Sirius auf.

„Küsst du sie?", fragte James jetzt.

„Nein, nie.", erwiderte Sirius ernst. „Weil das zu Gefühlen führt und ich rate dir, deine Dienerin auch nicht zu küssen, damit ihr euch nicht in irgendeiner Sache verrennt.", erklärte er.

„Aber – aber... Ich meine, als du... Also du 'es' getan hast und sie geweint hat... Wie hast du sie getröstet, wenn du sie nicht einmal küssen wolltest?", fragte James nun betreten. Sirius wurde etwas rot.

„Ich habe sie nicht getröstet. James, das ist eine Dienerin! Sie wird aus deiner Hand nehmen, was du ihr gibst, okay und wenn es Schmerzen und Verzweiflung sind, dann wird sie das ertragen.", sagte er ernst. „Muss sie."

„Aber-"

„Du kannst sie bestrafen lassen, das weißt du, oder?", daraufhin herrschte eine Weile Stille zwischen den Vier. Sirius war ja bekanntlich als Black anders erzogen worden, als die anderen drei, aber trotzdem hatte er ein gewisses Maß an Anstand. Solche harten Worte klangen nicht nach ihm. „Wenn sie es nicht erträgt, dann kannst du sie bestrafen lassen."

„Hast du sie für ihre Tränen bestrafen lassen?", fragte Remus jetzt bedrückt. Er wurde umso röter.

„Nein.", antwortete er nur.

„Dann solltest du James nicht vorschlagen, es zu tun.", maulte Peter.

„Hey – 'ich' kann eine Dienerin ohne Probleme weinen lassen, okay, James nicht! Er ist weichherzig und gütig und ich nicht! Ich bin ein dreckiges Arschloch!", verteidigte er sich. „Ich sage, wenn sie sich erdreisten sollte, vor ihm zu weinen, dann sollte er sie bestrafen lassen, da er es selber nicht tun wird.", erklärte er dann hinterher.

„Hast du sie selber bestraft?", fragte James.

Aber darauf hörten sie keine Antwort. „James?", sein Vater trat an die vier heran, da wurde James umso blasser. „Komm mit, es ist so weit.", seine Freunde klopften ihm alle noch ein Mal auf die Schulter, er schluckte, dann musste er seinem Vater folgen.

„Vater, gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, das-"

„Nein, du kennst die Regeln.", erwiderte sein Vater. „Und du wirst sicherlich zufrieden mit unserer Wahl sein. Ich habe eben einen Blick auf sie geworfen, sie ist-", er suchte kurz nach einem richtig guten Wort. „Sie ist exquisit.", beendete er dann schließlich seinen Satz.

„Aber – aber Vater, ich fühle mich wirklich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich das arme Ding dazu zwingen soll, mit mir zu schlafen.", stöhnte James.

„Sie ist deine Bedienstete, Junge, sie kennt ihren Platz.", kam es nur leichtfertig zurück. Während sie die Treppe herauf stiegen, schwiegen sie beide. Im wurde ganz flau im Magen. „Das ist doch nicht etwa dein erster Ritt auf einem Besen, oder?", hakte sein Vater plötzlich nach. James schnaubte bei dem alten Sprichwort, wurde aber knallrot, als er antworten wollte.

„Nein, das ist nicht mein erster Ritt auf einem Besen.", maulte er. „Nur der erste, der erzwungen werden muss.", fügte er unzufrieden hinzu.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo dein Problem ist, es ist das normalste der Welt, dass deine Mutter und ich dir eine Dienerin schenken, die sich um dein leibliches Wohl sorgen soll.", sagte Mr Potter Senior nun stirnrunzelnd. „Du willst doch nicht undankbar sein, oder?", hakte er dann nach.

Wieder errötete James schlagartig, dann senkte er seinen Blick. „Nein, Vater, selbstverständlich nicht. Ich bin euch sehr dankbar für alles, was ihr für mich tut.", beteuerte er. Sein Vater hielt vor einer Tür.

„Gut.", meinte er zufrieden. „Nun, dies hier ist die Tür zum Westflügel, deinen neuen Räumlichkeiten.", erklärte er ihm, dann überreichte er ihm einen Schlüssel. „Und sie wartet im Schlafzimmer auf dich."

„Danke, Vater.", brachte er heiser hervor, ehe er die Tür auf schloss.

Das Wohnzimmer war in jedem Fall in Cremefarben gehalten. Es gefiel James sehr gut, die hellen Möbel standen im Kontrast zum dunklen Holzboden, die Wände waren weiß, nur ein paar Bilder hingen, unter anderem eins von Sirius, Remus, Peter und ihm. Er betrat den Flur, der durch und durch weiß war, abgesehen von zwei dunklen Türen. Hinter der ersten war das Badezimmer, welches in einem etwas weniger schönen, stechenden hellblau gekachelt war. Er würde das vielleicht ändern lassen. Er putzte seine Zähne, bemüht, viel Krach zu machen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, wenn er später herein kam. Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn stöhnen.

Er war kreideweiß.

Sie würde denken, er sei ein Vampir und einen Schreikrampf kriegen, wenn er sich zu ihr legte. Es half alles nichts, er musste es ja doch tun. „Komm schon.", flüsterte er sich selber zu. „Komm schon, du bist 'der Potter', du bist cool, Mann. Du kannst das.", er knackte mit seinem Hals, dann verließ er das Badezimmer.

Man hatte ihm nie genau gesagt, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, so stellte er fest, dass er schon beim eintreten unsicher war. Einfach herein platzen? Klopfen und auf eine Antwort warten? Aber war das nicht kontra-produktiv? Was, wenn sie ihn nicht herein bitten würde, weil sie gar nicht wollte? Schließlich entschied er sich für den Mittelweg, klopfte sachte drei Mal und öffnete einfach währenddessen bereits die Tür.

Einen Moment verschlug es ihm den Atem. Dort lag sie, auf einem riesigen Himmelbett mit roten Samtvorhängen, wie ein Engel aus einem Traum. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ein schöneres Wesen gesehen. Ihre roten Haare waren gewellt und es waren weiße Bänder hinein gewebt worden, sie trug ein weißes Kleid, das mehr preis gab als es verdeckte, ihre Brüste hoben und sanken sich etwas unregelmäßig, aber ihre stechenden, grünen Augen waren augenblicklich an ihn geheftet. „Guten Abend.", grüßte er sie heiser, immer noch benommen von ihrer anmutigen Erscheinung. Nun, da er näher kam und sich gegen eine der Säulen an seinem Bett lehnte, da bemerkte er, wie sie zitterte. Es war tatsächlich ein wenig kühl, dafür, dass sie so wenig trug. „Kein Feuer?"

„Es-", selbst ihre Stimme zitterte. „Es ist ausgegangen.", flüsterte sie. „Und ich wurde angewiesen, so zu bleiben, Sire.", wieder betrachtete er sie. Man hatte sie angewiesen, so zu bleiben. Ihr Kopf lag auf dem Kissen, ihre Beine waren elegant nebeneinander gelegt und nur ein wenig angewinkelt worden. Ihre Hände lagen direkt neben ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh nein, bitte sag nicht 'Sire'...", bat er sie sanft. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, nett zu ihr zu sein, über ihren Anblick hatte sich seine Nervosität gerade in Luft aufgelöst. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so förmlich zu sein.", er zückte seinen Zauberstab, um ein loderndes Feuer in seinem Kamin zu entfachen. Sie schwieg verbissen, während er sie musterte. Es war natürlich keine Absicht, er wusste, wie unhöflich es war, jemanden so unverhohlen an zu starren, aber er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er schließlich.

„Lily."

Ja, das war sie. Eine wunderschöne, weiße Lilie, genau so sah sie aus in dem hübschen Kleidchen. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte er dann, während er sich auf das Bett setzte. Sie wurde rot, als er über ihr glattes Schienbein streichelte.

„S – siebzehn.", stotterte sie, ihre Augen waren jetzt bei seinen Händen.

Wieder war er unsicher, wie er vorgehen sollte. Ausziehen und sich zu ihr legen? Sich von ihr ausziehen lassen und sich dann zu ihr legen? Sich zu ihr legen und sich von ihr ausziehen lassen? Das war alles ein bisschen verwirrend und während er spürte, dass sie ihn erregte, sah sie eher steif wie ein Brett aus. Und sie zitterte immer noch. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen. „Du hast Angst vor mir, nicht wahr?", fragte er zärtlich, dabei streckte er jetzt die Hand nach ihren Haaren aus.

Sie fühlten sich traumhaft an, wirklich. Wunderschön, seidig, geschmeidig, er würde niemals genug davon kriegen, durch ihre Haare zu streicheln. „Ich kenne meinen Platz, Sire.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Bitte sag nicht 'Sire' zu mir.", sagte er nun eher verlegen, weil sie die Worte seines Vaters benutzt hatte.

„Aber wie soll ich Euch dann ansprechen?", fragte sie.

„Sag einfach 'James'.", bat er sie. Er wusste, dass das verboten war, aber wenigstens heute Nacht sollte sie ihn 'James' nennen dürfen „Das ist mein Name, jeder nennt mich 'James'.", erklärte er dazu. „Bitte beantworte meine Frage.", darauf blinzelte sie zwei Mal recht unverständig. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du Angst vor mir hast.", erinnerte er sie.

Sie wurde nun ganz rot um ihre Nase. „E – ein wenig.", gab sie zögerlich zu. „Aber das hat keinen Einfluss auf – auf die Dienste, die ich Euch schuldig bin.", sagte sie hastig hinterher. Er rutschte etwas näher zu ihr und streichelte über ihre Stirn. Lily zuckte zusammen, sie kniff ihre Augen erschrocken zusammen, da seufzte James.

„Möchtest du einen Schluck Wein trinken?", fragte er sie.

„G – g – gerne.", stotterte sie nun etwas schlimmer.

„Twinky – kannst du uns bitte eine Flasche Weißwein und zwei Gläser schicken?", fragte er laut. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, dann ertönte ein lautes Knacken und ein Tablett mit Weißwein und zwei Gläsern erschien auf der Spiegelkommode. Sie beobachtete ihn unsicher und sehr verlegen, als er auf stand und die Gläser mit Wein füllte. „Und wird dir schon wärmer?", fragte er, als er ihr in eine sitzende Position half und eines der Gläser reichte. Sie nickte sofort. Ehe er selber trank, band er die Fliege ab und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster, auch dabei beobachtete sie ihn genau. „Gut, gut.", meinte er.

„Uh-", machte sie unsicher. „V - verzeiht mir, 'J – j – james', aber... A – aber wollt ihr denn nicht – na ja, 'es' tun?", fragte sie völlig verwirrt. Er stieg aus seinen Schuhen und stellte sie in den Schuhschrank an der Seite, den er eigentlich mehr durch Zufall fand.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, vorher ein bisschen mit dir zu reden und ein Glas Wein zu trinken.", erwiderte er. „Stört dich das, Lily?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf hastig. „Aber?", ertappt wurde sie röter als vorher.

„F – findet Ihr mich nicht ansprechend?", fragte sie etwas bestürzt oder vielleicht auch eher panisch, ganz so, als wäre es allein ihre Schuld, wenn man seinen Geschmack nicht getroffen hatte. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie auf das Bett, da bemerkte er sogar leichte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich finde dich sogar sehr ansprechend, Lily. Das steigert nur meine Vorfreude.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Trotzdem sollten wir uns einen Augenblick Zeit nehmen, findest du nicht?", sie nickte.

Als er mit seinem Glas gegen ihres stieß und ein gläsernes Klirren ertönte, da zuckte sie zusammen. Er betrachtete sie. In der Tat war sie noch sehr jung, aber umso schöner erschien sie ihm dadurch. „Dann – d – dann seid Ihr zufrieden mit mir?", fragte sie erleichtert. Er nickte, dabei streichelte er über ihre Hand.

„Deine Hände sind ganz kalt.", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, denn ihre Haut war weicher, als alles andere, was er jemals berührt hatte. Sofort kamen ihm Gedanken an Dinge, die er später mit ihr tun wollen würde.

„Uh... Verzeiht mir, mein Herr, ich... Ich hätte sie wärmen sollen.", meinte sie. Er streichelte wieder über ihr Gesicht.

„Kein Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. ...es war ein wenig unbedacht, nicht dafür zu sorgen, dass das Feuer an bleibt, ich werde mit der Hausdame sprechen, damit das nicht wieder vor kommt.", erklärte er. „Du hättest dich schon unter die Decke legen können.", schlug er dann vor. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wein.

„Aber mir wurde befohlen, so zu bleiben.", erwiderte sie verlegen.

Ihre Zähne klapperten jetzt ein wenig, da warf er einen Blick in den Kamin, wo nun immer noch das Feuer fröhlich prasselte. „Ich werde rasch Holz in den Kamin legen, warum schlüpfst du nicht schon unter die Bettdecke, Lily, um dich ein wenig auf zu wärmen?", nachdem er es nun gesagt hatte schien sie noch erleichterter, da nahm sie den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte es auf den Boden, ehe sie unter die Bettdecke kletterte.

Er hob das Glas wieder auf, um es gemeinsam mit seinem leeren Glas auf das Tablett zurück zu stellen, dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf. Lily beobachtete ihn verunsichert, während er sich aus zog, sagte aber kein Wort. Erst, als er nur noch in seiner Unterwäsche vor ihr stand und sie seine Erektion sehen konnte, entwich ihr ein nervöses und sicherlich unbeabsichtigtes Kichern. Er ging nicht darauf ein, wurde aber etwas rosa in seinem Gesicht. Seine Hände schwitzten plötzlich.

Nun dirigierte er tatsächlich zwei Holzscheite mit seinem Zauberstab in den Kamin, dann noch einen dritten, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Letztendlich stieg er zu ihr ins Bett. Von ihrem Kichern war nichts mehr zu hören, sie wirkte nun nur noch angespannt und völlig verämgstigt. Er strich eine verirrte Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Lily, du musst keine Angst vor mir haben.", flüsterte er schließlich zärtlich. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun, ich verspreche es dir.", sie nickte atemlos.

„D – d – danke.", brachte sie mühselig hervor. „A – aber trotzdem steht Euch frei, Euch von mir zu nehmen, was Ihr wollt.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja, das weiß ich.", meinte er. „Aber wozu sollte ich dir weh tun?", fragte er dann. Als sie darauf keine Antwort wusste, da beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Natürlich zuckte sie zurück, sie zitterte immer noch, er merkte doch, wie aufgeregt sie war, aber sie ließ ihn trotzdem. Eine Weile begnügte er sich damit, sie zu küssen, um sie nicht sofort zu verschrecken, aber irgendwann traute sich seine rechte Hand in ihre Haare. Lily stöhnte verängstigt in seinen Mund, aber auch darauf reagierte er vorerst nicht. Da fiel ihm erst auf, dass Sirius ihn gewarnt hatte, sie bloß nicht zu küssen! Aber nun, da er damit angefangen hatte, konnte er beim besten Willen einfach nicht mehr aufhören...

Nein, er streichelte ihre Haare einfach nur eine Weile, während er sie küsste. Beinahe wäre er zusammen gefahren, als sie schließlich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte, er konnte sich nur gerade so zusammen reißen. „Sag mir, gefällt es dir, mich zu küssen?", fragte er sie etwas außer Atem. Wie lange hatten sie jetzt geküsst? Sicherlich eine Weile, auch ihr Atem war schwerer geworden und ihre Lippen leuchteten jetzt rot.

„Ja, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie artig. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann küsste er sie wieder, dieses Mal ein bisschen heftiger, ein bisschen zügelloser. Ihr Stöhnen klang dieses Mal überhaupt nicht verängstigt. Er war erleichtert, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Das war sogar ein sehr gutes Zeichen.

Nun traute er sich, mit seiner Hand ihre Haare zu verlassen und über ihr Bein zu streicheln. Dieses Mal reagierte sie kaum. Er merkte schon, dass sie sich verkrampfte, aber sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen und er wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, also tat er so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Er hatte schon mit ein paar Frauen geschlafen, aber noch nicht mit jemandem wie Lily. Sie war...

Als erstes fiel ihm nur das Wort 'verängstigt' ein, obwohl er nach positiven Worten gesucht hatte. Trotzdem passte es am ehesten, sie war schlicht und ergreifend verängstigt. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich Zeit ließ und sie küsste und ganz zärtlich zu ihr war (was für gewöhnlich eher nicht so seine Stärke war) konnte ihre Angst nicht lindern. Als er über sie stieg löste er den Kuss einen Moment, um sie an zu sehen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und jetzt schwammen auch wieder Tränen in ihren grünen Augen. Seine Hände rutschten unter den Saum des weißen Kleidchens, aber er fasste ihr Geschlecht nicht an. Er streichelte nur über ihre Beine, hinauf bis zu ihren Beckenknochen, wo er sie einen Moment ruhen ließ.

Ihr war unangenehm, dass er sie berührte. „Lily?"

„Mh?", brachte sie nur noch hervor. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung schwankte, als er sie ansprach, denn sie musste ihre Augen schließen, da liefen zwei Tränen über ihre Wange.

Er betrachtete ihr junges Gesicht erneut. „Was kann ich tun, um das für dich erträglich zu machen?", fragte er sie sanft. Sie wurde rot.

„Es geht dabei nicht um mich.", flüsterte sie demütig. „Euch steht frei, zu nehmen, was Ihr wollt.", betete sie wieder herunter.

„Aber ich frage.", ermahnte er sie nun zögerlich. „Was kann ich tun, was dir gefällt? Ich möchte es wissen, du musst es mir sagen.", sie wurde umso röter.

„Aber mir gefällt doch, was Ihr tut, mein Herr.", brachte sie gerade so hervor. „Ich – ich... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mein Vergnügen-"

Diesen Satz unterbrach er mit einem weiteren Kuss. So kam er jedenfalls nicht weit. Wieder küssten sie sich eine Weile. Als er den Kuss löste, da hatte er beinahe vergessen, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, so berauschend waren ihre Lippen, Lily jedoch starrte ihn an, als er nun das weiße Kleid über ihren Kopf zog. Ihr Körper lag nun nackt vor ihm, straff gespannt und zitternd vor Aufregung. Ihn jedenfalls musste man hier zu gar nichts zwingen, es war beinahe eine logische Angelegenheit für ihn geworden.

Er begehrte sie. Er begehrte ihr Fleisch und sie bot es ihm an, also würde er es nehmen. Sie betrachtete ihn, während er sich nun ebenfalls endgültig entkleidete, ihre Augen wurde riesig, als sie sein pulsierendes Geschlecht erblickte, aber davon wollte er sich nicht wieder aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Nein, er küsste jetzt über ihren Bauch. Sie zitterte umso mehr, ihre Brüste waren weich und rund. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er sie nicht einfach nur besitzen, sondern regieren, was ihm nun gehörte. Jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut.

Aber das würde warten müssen.

Während er sich an ihren Brüsten labte, sie streichelte und küsste und an ihnen leckte, schlossen sich Lilys Augen. Mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, trotzdem sagte sie nichts, sondern ließ ihn eben tun, was ihm gefiel. Das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt etwas tat war, als er mit seinem Geschlecht das erste Mal gegen ihres stieß. Sie wimmerte und rutschte etwas hoch, da hielt er wieder inne. Wie verstörend musste das wohl für sie sein? Mitleid überkam ihn . „Lily?"

„Ja?", brachte sie bebend hervor.

„Du bist wirklich ausnehmend schön.", flüsterte er beruhigend in ihr Ohr. Sie schniefte nun. „Und ich möchte etwas schönes für dich tun.", fügte er hinzu, als sie nicht antwortete.

„Was?", fragte sie misstrauisch nach.

„Was immer dir gefällt.", James musste seine Stirn runzeln. Was hatte sie nur an sich?

„Ihr seid ein großzügiger Herr, Sire...", meinte sie schließlich. Er war entzückt über den Klang ihrer Stimme. „Ganz anders, als die anderen.", er streichelte mit zitternden Fingern durch ihre Haare.

„Du bist anders, als alle, die ich jemals gesehen habe.", flüsterte er zurück.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und als sie schließlich ihre Arme wieder um ihn schlang, da tat er es. Es ging recht langsam und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es sie schmerzte, denn ihr Körper verkrampfte sich unter seinem, aber er hatte trotzdem noch nie ein so berauschendes Gefühl erlebt. Er würde sich nicht lange halten. Er zwängte sich Millimeter für Millimeter in sie, es war sogar ein zweiter Anlauf nötig, wofür er den Kuss löste. Ihr Atem ging nur ganz unregelmäßig. Stöhnend lag sie dort und ihm, die Umarmung hörte auf, denn sie vergrub ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen. Das rief ihn zur Besinnung, sodass er eine Weile in ihr verharrte.

„Lily?", fragte er erneut. Dieses Mal war seine Stimme völlig außer Kontrolle.

„Ja, Sire?", würgte sie hervor. Ihre Stimme klang gepresst und wurde von ihren Händen gedämpft.

„Lily, sieh mich an.", bat er sie heiser. Natürlich gehorchte sie, wenn auch nur zögerlich. Sie weinte und hatte versucht, es vor ihm zu verstecken. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen (nämlich, dass er ihn nicht hoch kriegen würde beziehungsweise ihn alle Lust auf seine Dienerin verlassen würde, wenn sie weinte) erregten ihn ihre Tränen nur noch mehr, so küsste er sie sachte weg. „Heute habe ich wahre Schönheit gesehen...", flüsterte er berauscht.

Und es war die Wahrheit. Er wusste nicht so genau, was so besonders an ihr war, oder ob es vielleicht einfach nur die Tatsache war, dass sie rein gewesen war und er sie nun beschmutzt hatte, aber in ihr erkannte er etwas, was die anderen einfach nicht hatten. Nun traute er sich, zu stoßen. Sie sagte nichts. Sie weinte nur. Gelegentlich wimmerte sie, wenn er zu fest wurde. Bevor er fertig wurde, zog er sie zu einem weiteren Kuss.

Das schönste Gefühl war, dass sie wieder ihre Arme um ihn schlang, als er sie küsste und er kam sofort. Danach konnte er nur noch schwer atmend mit ihr auf dem Bett liegen, sein Herz raste wie verrückt. „Hat es sehr weh getan?", fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf sofort. „Ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, Lily.", bat er sie.

„Nun...", machte sie zögerlich. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es gar nicht weh getan hat.", gab sie zu.

„Ich hatte versprochen, dir nicht weh zu tun.", stöhnte er. „Es tut mir Leid..."

„Nein, nein, mein Herr, es ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich hatte es schlimmer erwartet, das war...", sie stockte. „Das war – es war schön mit Euch. Ihr seid ein – ein – ein guter Liebhaber.", stotterte sie. Er drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr, sodass seine Nasenspitze ihre heiße, rote Wange berührte, dann gluckste er ein bisschen. Ihr Gesicht bekam jetzt blass-lila Flecken.

„Für dieses Urteil danke ich sehr.", ärgerte er sie ein bisschen, während seine Hände sich wieder in ihren wunderschönen Haaren verirrten.

„Ich – ich würde mir über Euch kein Urteil erlaube-", stotterte sie umso mehr, da zupfte er an der Strähne, die er gerade in seiner Hand hielt.

„Das war nur ein Scherz.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie atmete tief durch, aber dann lachte sie urplötzlich. Stöhnend löste er sich von ihr, um ihr Gesicht zu mustern, während sie lachte, seine eigenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Die Anspannung fiel jetzt langsam endlich von ihr ab, ein paar Tränen rollte noch über ihre Wange, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. Während sie sich weigerte, ihn an zu sehen und ihr Gesicht versteckte, überkam ihn das schuldige Gefühl, dass sowohl das Lachen als auch die Tränen 'hysterischer' Natur waren – und weniger amüsiert. Letztendlich trafen sich ihre Blicke wieder und sie wurde still.

James küsste sie.

„Wir sollten uns noch ein Gläschen Wein genehmigen, was denkst du?", fragte er nach. Sie nickte, dann stand sie auf, um den Wein zu holen. Als sie noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer legte, da betrachtete er sie. Sie war noch sehr jung, aber gerade irgendwie umso schöner geworden. Ihre Schritte waren federleicht, sie schien geradezu durch diesen Raum zu schweben.

Vor dem Bett stockte sie, ihre Augen an den Blutfleck geheftet, auf den sie alle so scharf waren. „Oh – ich... Ich werde-", stotterte sie, dabei lief sie knallrot an. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie verlegen sie über diesen einzelnen Fleck war.

„Nein, lege dich wieder zu mir.", bat er sie, während er nach einem der Gläser griff.

„Aber-"

„Komm zurück ins Bett, Lily.", während er das viel mehr als Bitte gemeint hatte, wagte sie sich wohl nicht, sich einem solch direkten Befehl zu widersetzen, sodass sie sofort wieder neben ihn ins Bett kletterte. Er seufzte. „Alles ist okay.", meinte er beruhigend. Tatsächlich ließ sie sich von ihm in seine Arme ziehen, wagte sich aber nicht, ihn an zu sehen, da küsste er sie auf die Schläfe. „Sag mir, was dir gefallen würde.", bat er sie.

„Was meint ihr, Sire?"

„Nein, das war falsch, Lily. 'James'.", verbesserte er sie. Sie wurde wieder knallrot. „Nur für heute Nacht, sag einfach nicht 'Sire', nachdem das gerade passiert ist.", sie schwieg kurz und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Uh – nun, ich... Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, James.", erklärte sie erneut.

„Ich möchte etwas schönes für dich tun.", meinte er einfach.

„Aber ich kann doch keine Gegenleistung verlangen, mein Herr, ich...", er seufzte. 'Ich tue nur meine Pflicht' war ihr Gedanke gewesen, aber sie verstummte.

„Es ist keine Gegenleistung und du verlangst sie auch nicht. Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk machen.", erwiderte er.

„Ich habe nur wenige Wünsche, mein Herr und keinen davon könntet Ihr mir erfüllen.", gestand sie schließlich. Zuerst wollte er von ihr verlangen, einen Wunsch zu äußern, aber als er plötzlich das Gewicht ihres Kopfes an seiner Schulter spürte (sie 'kuschelte' sich an ihn heran), da verließen ihn schlagartig die Worte.

„Du bist erschöpft, nicht wahr?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ein wenig.", gab sie zu. „Aber wenn Ihr mehr von mir verlangt, dann-", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gesagt hatte. Er streichelte erneut durch ihre schönen Haare und nahm dann endlich die Bänder heraus.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, dass du müde bist.", erwiderte er. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Ich – nun...", aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er ihr Stammeln deuten. James hatte sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, ob sie bei ihm schlafen würde. Sirius hatte seine Dienerin nach drei Mal Sex entlassen und sie war gegangen. Aber er fühlte sich nicht danach, sie nun einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Würdest du heute Nacht bitte bei mir bleiben?", fragte er schließlich. Sie hatte bereits Anstalten gemacht, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben, aber nun stockte sie.

„Ist das – ist es mir nicht verboten, die Nacht mit Euch zu verbringen?", hakte sie unsicher nach.

„Uh...", stotterte er errötend. „Ich schätze, es ist nicht verboten, wenn ich es so will.", erwiderte er schließlich. Dieses Argument schien sie mehr oder weniger zu überzeugen. Immerhin stand sie in seinem Dienst und er verlangte, dass sie bei ihm blieb, wie könnte sie sich da widersetzen? Er betrachtete sie wieder, als sie ihm das leere Glas abnahm und gemeinsam mit ihrem leeren Glas auf das Tablett zurück stellte, dann zog sie die roten Vorhänge um das Bett zu und kletterte wieder zu ihm hinein. Einmal mehr schlang er seine Arme um sie.

„Ihr seid ein sehr gütiger Mensch.", flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. Vielleicht würde er doch ein weiteres Mal von ihr verlangen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Halli Hallo,**

**es geht weiter, dieses Mal aus Lilys Sicht. Viel Spass, xoxo**

Es war sehr ungewohnt, neben einem Mann auf zu wachen, noch dazu mit einem, der sie gestern zwei Mal bestiegen hatte. Durch einen schmalen Streifen zwischen den Vorhängen fielen Sonnenstrahlen direkt in ihre Gesichter, aber während Lily davon sofort wach wurde, verzog der schlafende Mann neben ihr nur sein Gesicht. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, richtete sie sich auf, um den Schlitz zu schließen, damit ihr Herr weiter schlafen konnte und da sie sich dafür ohnehin aus seinen Armen schälen musste, schlüpfte sie auch gleich wieder in das weiße Kleid, das man ihr gestern aufgezwungen hatte.

Sie konnte noch gar nicht realisieren, was alles passiert war. Als es wieder dunkler in seinem Gesicht war, da entspannten sich die Züge. Er war ein schöner Mann, wenn sie sich trauen konnte, das zu sagen. Und nach der vergangenen Nacht hätte sie als ersten Eindruck gesagt, dass er ein gütiger Herr war. Trotzdem, so erinnerte sie sich rasch, war er ihr Herr. Die Frage aller Fragen war wohl: Was wollte er? Sollte sie hier bleiben, bis er wach wurde oder sollte sie in die Küche gehen und ihm einen kleinen Imbiss zubereiten?

Nachdem sie an die letzte Nacht dachte, wie erschöpft er gewesen war, nachdem er ihr bei geschlafen hatte, stand sie leise auf. „Wohin gehst du?", nuschelte er.

„I – ich gehe und bereite Euch Frühstück, Sire.", flüsterte sie unsicher.

„Ah. Gut, Frühstück.", er drehte sich herum und die Unterhaltung war für ihn beendet, also kletterte sie aus dem Bett. Zu ihrem Entsetzen saßen Mr Potter Senior und ein anderer, jüngerer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren im Zimmer und spielten Zauberschach. Sie errötete heftig, im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie tun musste, dann knickste sie vor beiden tief. Der andere Mann musterte sie gierig, während sie rasch den Morgenmantel an zog, der zu diesem Kleid gehörte. „G – g – guten Morgen.", flüsterte sie.

„Ist er wach?", fragte Mr Potter Senior.

„N... Nein.", es war eine Qual, dass sie immerzu stotterte, wenn sie nervös wurde. „Ich w – wollte ihm nun Frühstück bringen.", erklärte sie dann.

„Sehr gut, tue das.", erwiderte er nur, dann stellte er sich vor die roten Vorhänge und zog sie einfach auf. Ihr Herr lag mittlerweile auf dem Bauch und drückte nun sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen, als das Licht auf ihn fiel.

„Ich dachte, ich kriege Frühstück!", maulte er verärgert.

„I – ich hole es s – sofort!", stotterte sie, dann knickste sie noch einmal und floh, noch ehe ihr Herr die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte sie gestern bereits eine kleine Einführung gehabt. Sie ging in die Küche. Man hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle das Kleid anbehalten, bis er sie für den Morgen aus seinem Zimmer entließ (anscheinend war man der Meinung, er würde morgens gleich noch einmal über sie her fallen), also zog sie sich nicht um, sondern nahm das vorbereitete Tablett mit seinem Frühstück. „Lily?", Madame Danston, die Haushälterin baute sich vor ihr auf, da zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.

„J – j – ja, Madame Danston?", fragte sie auf Französisch.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deinen Herrn zufrieden gestellt hast?", sie wurde knallrot. Wollten sie denn alle nur darüber sprechen? Gab es denn nichts wichtigeres, als die Frage, wie oft er sie in der vergangenen Nacht bezwungen hatte?

„Ich hoffe.", erwiderte sie bescheiden.

„Sehr gut. Nun, dies ist sein Frühstück, geh und bringe es ihm.", sie knickste, dann folgte sie dem Plan, den sie auch selber gefasst hatte.

Mr Potter Senior und der andere Mann waren noch da, als sie klopfte und ein genervtes „Was?", erntete. Sie schob die Tür unsicher auf und trat ein. Tatsächlich sahen alle drei Männer sie durchdringend an, als sie eintrat. „Ah, gut, Frühstück.", meinte Mr Potter wieder. Erneut knickste sie, dann stellte sie das Tablett ab.

„James, würdest du wohl antworten?", fragte Mrs Potter Senior genervt.

„Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal besprechen?", fragte ihr Herr nur ganz ungeduldig. „Komm schon, Vater, musst du denn alles dran setzen, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen?", sie errötete, als ihr klar wurde, dass man gerade über sie sprach.

„Da du nicht antwortest, kann ich sie auch einfach selber fragen."; erklärte er. „Du – Mädchen – hast du meinen Sohn zufrieden gestellt?", fragte er sie dann barsch. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen, unfähig dazu, sich zu rühren. Der andere Mann und Mr Potter Senior sahen sie aber immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Mr Potter biss gerade von einer Scheibe Toast ab und weigerte sich, sie an zu sehen.

„Uh.", machte sie verschreckt, als sie sich ein wenig zur Ordnung gerufen hatte. „Uh – i – i – ich... V – vielleicht-", stotterte sie besonders schlimm hervor.

„Vater-", griff ihr Herr nun ein. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Es gibt keinen Grund, sie zu drangsalieren, Lily hat mich zufrieden gestellt!", äußerte er sich schließlich etwas widerwillig. „Könntest du das Thema also dann jetzt bitte fallen lassen?", fragte er direkt hinterher. Sie hätte alles erdenkliche auf der Welt getan, der Situation zu entfliehen, aber man hatte sie angewiesen, zu warten, bis er sie in ihren Dienst entließ, so blieb sie etwas verstört in der Ecke stehen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo dein Problem liegt.", ärgerte Mr Potter Senior sich jetzt. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, zu sehen, ob sie deinen Geschmack getroffen hat. Sonst können wir dir immer noch ein Mädchen besorgen, das dir besser gefällt.", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Ein undefinierbarer Blick traf Lily, während ihr Herr in nichts als seinen Unterhosen seine Tasse Kaffee leer trank. Er wirkte unglücklich und sie kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob sie ihn wirklich zufrieden gestellt hatte, oder ob er nur so tat. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin zufrieden, Vater.", sagte er schwächlich.

„Und mehr wollte ich ja gar nicht wissen.", erwiderte Mr Potter Senior nun. Urplötzlich traf Lily auch von ihm ein gieriger Blick, dann räusperte er sich. „Nun gut, ich sehe euch beide beim Mittagessen, nehme ich an.", sie nickten.

„Ja, Vater,", kam es ihm Chor. Er verließ das Zimmer, da drehte ihr Herr sich zu dem anderen um. „Du hättest ihn 'aufhalten' müssen!", maulte er.

„Und wie hätte ich das deiner Meinung nach machen sollen?", fragte der andere zurück, sein Blick glitt wieder zu Lily, die sofort errötete. „Darf ich sie mir ansehen?"

„'Gucken' geht mit den Augen.", ermahnte Mr Potter ihn sofort.

„Ich habe dir Marlene auch angeboten.", maulte er zurück. Als er darauf keine Antwort mehr bekam, da warf er ihr einen weiteren hungrigen Blick zu. „Komm näher.", befahl er ihr. Sie trat mit butterweichen Knien einen Schritt auf ihn zu und knickste vor ihm, nun hatte sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Herrn wieder. Er musterte sie nachdenklich, während der schwarzhaarige Mann um sie herum schritt. „Sie ist gut.", meinte er.

„Und dieses charmante Urteil schmeichelt ihr sicher sehr, Sirius.", kam es sarkastisch von Mr Potter. Sie wurde umso röter.

„Nein, nein, ich meine das als Kompliment. Hübscher als Marlene.", versicherte 'Sirius' ihr. „Ohnehin, Jamie, sie ist ausnehmend hübsch.", es klang eher, als wäre dieses Kompliment an ihren Herrn gerichtet, als an sie.

„Nun, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das 'weiß' ich, ich habe vergangene Nacht mit ihr geschlafen.", jetzt traten Tränen in ihre Augen. 'Sirius' bemerkte es sofort, seine eigenen Augen, eine grau-hellblaue Mischung die ihr Mark und Bein gefrieren ließ, verengten sich ein wenig.

„Hast du geweint, Mädchen?", fragte er sie.

„Nein hat sie nicht!", ging ihr Herr sofort dazwischen. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Sirius, nur weil du nichts besseres zu tun hast, musst du sie nicht von ihren Pflichten aufhalten.", maulte er. Die beiden Männer wechselten einen Blick, den sie nicht verstand, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ach? Und was für Pflichten erfüllt sie gerade?", fragte er ihn spöttisch.

„Sie sorgt sich um mein leibliches Wohl, du Spatzenhirn, hat mir Frühstück gebracht und bleibt nun dort stehen, bis ich mich entschieden habe, ob ich mehr Sex will oder nicht.", ihre Wangen glühten jetzt, aber 'Sirius' sich wieder zu ihr herum drehte, da glühte plötzlich ihr ganzer Kopf.

„Was musst du da noch überlegen?", fragte er grinsend. „Ich würde sie sofort besteigen, wenn ich doch nur dürfte."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Lily, er will dich nur ärgern.", richtete ihr Herr endlich ein Wort an sie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, da grinste er schief. Sie konnte vor Schreck nicht antworten, knickste aber wieder tief.

„Krone, Krone, Krone, du denkst immer nur das schlechteste von mir.", sagte 'Sirius' bedauernd.

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann würdest du in Askaban sitzen und dort selber die weibliche Hauptrolle spielen.", erwiderte er, während er mit seinem Zauberstab zwei Zigaretten drehte. „Und diese Theorie bestätigst du mir ständig, wusstest du das eigentlich? Vor allem, wenn du meine Dienerin belästigst.", zu ihrem Entsetzen streichelte der Mann vor ihr urplötzlich über ihre Wange und griff dabei ein wenig in ihre Haare.

„Ich habe dich nicht belästigt, oder?", fragte er. Ihr Herr verdrehte seine Augen, sagte aber nichts. „Habe ich?", fragte er erwartender nach.

„N – nein, Sire.", flüsterte sie verängstigt. Er trat einen Schritt näher, sodass sich ihre Lippen jetzt beinahe berührten.

„Wie war das?", knurrte er. Sie brachte nun kein Wort mehr hervor. Wieso tat ihr Herr nichts? War sie ihm denn so egal? Natürlich war sie seine Dienerin, aber er würde sie doch nicht diesem Mann geben, oder? Der sich Befriedigung an ihr verschaffen würde...

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", maulte er endlich ungeduldig.

„Ich tue doch gar nichts.", beschwerte der andere sich, ließ aber jetzt glücklicherweise von ihr ab. „Oder, Mädchen? Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan?", darauf konnte sie nur noch mit ihrem Kopf schütteln. „Siehst du?"

„Du bedrängst sie und du sollst das lassen, Sirius.", erwiderte ihr Herr, trotzdem reichte er ihm eine der Zigaretten und entzündete beide mit dem Zauberstab.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber.", maulte er rauchend.

„Ich werde sie dir nicht anbieten, Sirius, ich habe Marlene auch nicht angenommen. Diese Mädchen stehen uns zu unserem persönlichen Vergnügen bereit und ich habe kein Vergnügen daran, deine verbrauchten Reste zu vögeln, klar?", begehrte er jetzt auf.

„Was heißt hier 'verbrauchte Reste'?", maulte der andere Mann. „Deinem Vater hat es nichts ausgemacht, meine Dienerin zu besteigen.", Mr Potter verzog sein Gesicht.

„Dazu: Hat er sie sich einfach genommen oder hast du ihm sie angeboten?", fragte er nach.

„Ich habe sie ihm angeboten, nachdem er mir gesagt hat, dass er reges Interesse an ihr hat.", worauf ihr Herr seufzte und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. „Wieso? Hat er gefragt, ob er sie sich nehmen darf?", hakte er mit einem Blick auf Lily nach.

„Er meinte in jedem Fall, sie sei exquisit.", sie errötete umso mehr. „Komm hier her, Lily.", befahl er. Sie konnte einen Moment nicht reagieren, folgte jedoch schließlich seiner Anordnung. „Massiere meine Schultern.", verlangte er leichtfertig. Sie nickte, dann kletterte sie hinter ihn auf das Bett, um seine Schultern zu massieren. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Kopf ein wenig zwischen ihre Brüste drückte, aber weder er noch 'Sirius' sagte etwas, da fuhr sie einfach fort, ihn zu massieren. Sie konnte seine Erektion nun sehen...

„Wirst du sie ihm anbieten?", kam es letztendlich.

„Wo denkst du hin, wenn du sie nicht haben darfst, darf er sie auch nicht haben.", schnaubte ihr Herr. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen verspürte sie ein wenig Dankbarkeit. „Lass uns jetzt alleine.", verlangte er schließlich, während er die aufgerauchte Zigarette verschwinden ließ. 'Sirius' grinste dreckig, ein weiterer Blick traf sie, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte, dann aber klopfte er ihrem Herrn auf die Schulter.

„Viel Spaß, Mann, ich sehe dich später.", grinste er.

„Halb drei bei den Ställen.", meinte er nur abwesend. Mr Potter stand sofort auf als die Tür geschlossen wurde und drehte sich zu ihr herum, sodass sie umso röter wurde. Aber das beachtete er nicht, nein, er schob den Morgenmantel über ihre Schultern, sodass er an ihren Seiten herab glitt. „Man sagt, in den ersten zwei Wochen, nach dem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag eines Mannes, hat er die Zeit seines Lebens.", erklärte er beinahe im Plauderton. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also schwieg sie. Mit beiden Händen griff er an ihre Taille, hob sie etwas an und warf sie auf sein Bett. Ihr Körper federte ein wenig zurück, dabei rutschte das Kleid herauf. „Ich wette, bei mir dauert sie länger.", flüsterte er hinterher. Sie wusste, dass er das als Kompliment meinte, konnte aber immer noch nicht antworten.

Auch sein Blick wurde gierig, als er ihr Geschlecht sah. Er ließ seine Unterhosen auf den Boden fallen, sodass ihr schlecht wurde, als sie ihn sah. Er war gewaltig und die Schmerzen der letzten Nacht noch nicht vergessen. Er kletterte über sie und küsste ihr Gesicht. „Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte er. Auch darauf hatte sie keine Antwort. Während er ihren Hals küsste, wühlten sich seine Hände in ihre unordentlichen Haare. Sie stöhnte, weil das tatsächlich etwas war, was sie gerne mochte und das ermutigte ihn wohl, es einfach zu tun.

Es tat noch weniger weh als beim zweiten Mal in der vergangenen Nacht, aber es schmerzte immer noch ein wenig, als er sich nicht gerade behutsam in ihren Körper drückte. Ihre Augen verdrehten sich nach innen, da stöhnte er. Sie war sich sicher, dass er genießen konnte, was er da tat. Nach der letzten Nacht war sie sich zudem fast sicher, dass er ihr nicht absichtlich weh tat. Aber er tat ihr eben trotzdem weh.

Dieses Mal weinte sie nicht, was er wohl als weitere Ermutigung verstand, sich ein kleines bisschen fester an ihr zu vergehen. Auch das tat noch nicht schrecklich weh – würde es aber bald, wenn er noch fester wurde. „Sag meinen Namen.", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr.

„W – was?", fragte sie unsicher nach.

„Sag meinen Namen, Lily.", verlangte er. Sein Atem ging bereits außergewöhnlich kurz und schwer.

„J – James.", stotterte sie seine Namen hervor, sodass er tatsächlich noch fester in sie stieß. Langsam wurde er wieder schmerzhaft, aber der Schmerz von letzter Nacht blieb aus. Seine Hoden stießen gegen ihre Haut, jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte etwas fester. „James.", brachte sie wieder hervor, dieses Mal ohne Stottern.

Viel mehr brauchte er nicht, bis er sich erleichtert hatte. Sein Herz pochte heftig, sie konnte es gegen ihre eigene Brust klopfen spüren, sein Atem blies unangenehm heiß und unregelmäßig in ihr Ohr. So blieb er eine Weile auf ihr liegen, bis er sich letztendlich von ihr löste und im Badezimmer verschwand. Sie stöhnte, denn er hatte sie immer noch nicht entlassen. Die Dusche im Badezimmer wurde angestellt und auch wieder ausgestellt und schließlich kam er zurück, da lag sie immer noch auf dem Bett. Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern setzte sich an den Tisch mit dem Tablett, wo er einfach weiter frühstückte.

Sie war so unsicher, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Sollte sie einfach weiterhin liegen bleiben, falls er zurück kam und mehr wollte? Oder durfte sie aufstehen? Als sie sich aufrichtete, da warf er einen Blick zu ihr. „Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er.

„N – nein, Sire.", flüsterte sie.

„Stotterst du immer?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wann stotterst du?", da wurde sie umso röter, falls das irgendwie noch möglich war.

„Uh-", machte sie etwas dümmlich. „Uh, ich denke, ich stott – ttere v – vor Angst.", gab sie dann zu. Er musterte sie eindringlich.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben.", meinte er. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.", sie unterdrückte gerade so noch ein Schnauben. Das war etwas lustiges, zu sagen, wenn er sie doch gerade erst bestiegen und ihr dabei weh getan hatte.

„Ich weiß, Sire, Ihr seid ein guter Liebhaber.", flüsterte sie aber nur, so wie man ihr immer eingebläut hatte, dass sie es tun musste. „U – und ich danke Euch selbstverständlich, dass Ihr Euch freundlich mir gegenüber erweist.", log sie. Er sah sie lange an.

Ihre Meinung über ihn wurde urplötzlich etwas anders, als sie von irgendwoher über ihnen eine Frau hörten. Sie machte eindeutige, gequälte Geräusche. „Das sind nur Sirius und Marlene. ...er quält sie wieder.", flüsterte er schließlich betreten. Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht zärtlich gewesen war, wusste Lily sofort, dass er sie trotz allem nicht dazu bringen würde, solch grauenerfüllte Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Greift denn niemand ein?", fragte sie kleinlaut über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn eben noch angelogen hatte und urplötzlich feststellte, dass er nicht das Schlechteste war, was ihr hätte passieren können. Zumindest nicht in diesem Haus.

„Warum sollten wir? Sie ist seine Dienerin, wenn er es so will...", erklärte er.

„Seit wann besitzt er sie?", fragte sie ihn etwas vorwitzig.

„Etwa sechs Wochen.", gab er zurück. „Sie... Sie ist sehr widerspenstig. Er würde ihr nicht weh tun, wenn sie ihm einfach gehorchen würde, ich kenne ihn, er... Er würde nicht.", erklärte er dann.

„Natürlich, Sire.", erwiderte sie, weil das ihre Pflicht war, dachte aber bei sich, dass dies ihrer Meinung nach eher nicht die richtige Einstellung war. Ihr Herr schwieg, während er an seiner Unterlippe nagte, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, dann legte er die Serviette zur Seite.

„Ich wusste es.", meinte er schließlich. „Was von dem, was du gestern gesagt hast, war ernst gemeint?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie sah ihn ertappt an, da verschränkte er seine Arme.

„I – ich...", stotterte sie wieder. „V – v – verzeiht m – mir, mein Herr, ich w – w – weiß nicht – t-", so schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und sie war erleichtert, als er ihr Einhalt gebot, indem er seine Hand erhob.

„Dein Gesicht verrät mehr, als du zugeben möchtest.", sagte er kühl. „Daran solltest du arbeiten.", fügte er hinzu. Sie fühlte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, dann nickte sie zögerlich. „Es steht dir nun frei, zu gehen, ich möchte dich nicht mehr sehen.", sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab. Sie musste ein wenig nach Luft schnappen, ehe sie ihren Körper vom Bett hieven konnte.

Sie sah ihn erst beim Mittagessen wieder, wo sie ihn bediente. Es war sehr ungewohnt, denn jeder ihrer Schritte raschelte in dem blauen Kleid, das sie tragen musste. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, wurde aber ganz rosa in seinem Nacken, als sie ihm auftischte. Das, was ihnen gestern unangenehm hätte sein sollen, nämlich die Tatsache, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, weil ihr Pflichtgefühl es ihnen gebot, stand jetzt urplötzlich zwischen ihnen und machte die Situation unangenehm. Umso schlimmer wurde es, als Mrs Potter sich räusperte. „Jamie, bist du zufrieden mit deiner Dienerin?", fragte sie.

„Sie ist okay.", erwiderte er abweisend. Seine Eltern warfen ihr einen strengen Blick zu.

„Nun, ich schätze, wenn sie dich nicht zufrieden gestellt hat, wird sie sich in Zukunft mehr anstrengen.", mutmaßte sie sofort.

„Eben hast du gesagt, sie hat dich zufrieden gestellt.", wieder traf sie ein gieriger Blick von Mr Potters Vater, aber er war vermischt mit Misstrauen.

„Und ich habe es gerade nicht widerrufen, nicht wahr? Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass sie okay ist und sie ist okay. Seht sie euch doch an, sie ist hübsch, was könnte ich mehr wollen?", hakte er nach.

„Hat sie sich dir gegenüber nicht als willig erwiesen?", ein weiterer, strenger Blick kam ihr zu, sodass sie spürte, wie ihr ganzes Gesicht knallrot wurde.

„Doch, sie ist willig.", erwiderte ihr Herr. Sie war ihm ungewöhnlich dankbar, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, sondern so tat, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Mein Problem ist, dass meine Eltern mir eine Dienerin geschenkt haben und nun mit aller Macht versuchen, einen Fehler an ihr zu finden. Sie ist schön, sie ist willig und ich bin befriedigt, könnt ihr es denn damit nicht gut sein lassen?", fragte er nun aufgebracht. Seine Mutter verschränkte ihre Arme. „Lily?", rief er sie.

Sie trat vor und knickste tief vor ihm. „Ja, mein Herr?", fragte sie.

„Sag meinen Eltern, wie willig du dich mir erwiesen hast.", verlangte er. Ihr Kopf glühte auf.

„I – ich...", stotterte sie sofort, da fuhr er über sein Gesicht.

„Hör auf zu stottern!", verlangte er erzürnt.

„Es steht E – eurem Sohn frei, sich v – von mir zu nehmen, w – was ihm gefällt!", versicherte sie Mr und Mrs Potter Senior.

Er sprang so hastig auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte. „Du kannst abräumen und sieh zu, dass um halb drei mein Pferd gesattelt ist, die Stallburschen sollen dir zur Hand gehen!", wies er sie etwas barsch an. Sie nickte hastig.

„Jawohl, Sire.", sagte sie und knickste tief vor ihm, dann verschwand er.

Seine Eltern besahen sich jede ihrer Bewegungen, schwiegen aber, bis sie den Raum verlassen wollte. „Wenn ich heraus finde, dass du dich meinem Sohn verweigerst-", sagte Mr Potter Senior plötzlich. „-dann werde 'ich' dir Gehorsam beibringen.", warnte er sie.

Mrs Potter sah nur auf ihren Teller, die Dienerin, die ihm aufwartete und 'kein' blaues, bauschiges Kleid tragen musste, sondern ein hübsches, schwarzes an hatte, richtete ihren Blick zu Boden und das sagte Lily auf jeden Fall, dass es zu vermeiden galt, von ihm gezüchtigt zu werden. Sie knickste dennoch.

„Jawohl, Herr.", flüsterte sie so verunsichert, dass sie nicht einmal mehr stotterte.

In der Küche beachtete man sie zunächst nicht, denn alle, die gerade nicht arbeiteten saßen um ein brünettes Mädchen herum, das bitterlich weinte. „Ach komm schon, Mar, das war nicht das erste Mal...", versuchte eine, sie zu trösten.

„Aber – aber das schlimmste Mal!", schluchzte sie.

„Ich sage dir, es würde nicht so weh tun, wenn du dich nicht wehren würdest.", sagte eine blonde Magd, während sie Tischdecken faltete. „Es besteigt mich ständig und mir tut er nie weh."

„Marianna, schäme dich und schweige!", ermahnte die Köchin sie.

„Was denn? Es ist doch wahr, jedes Mal ist das schlimmste Mal, wenn es nach ihr geht.", erwiderte die Blonde nur biestig. „Sie sollte froh sein, dass es nur er ist, Mr Potter Seniors Dienerin zu sein ist nicht gerade lustig, der sollte sich mal an dir vergreifen, dann weißt du, was Schmerzen sind.", hisste sie.

„Er hat sich an mir vergriffen, du-"

„Mädchen, ihr hört jetzt auf!", unterbrach die Köchin die beiden. „Wir sind 'nicht' in der Position, uns zu beschweren, die Potters sind eine sehr nette Familie und wir können froh sein, dass sie uns ein Dach über dem Kopf geben.", sagte sie ernst. „Jede von uns hier hätte es schlimmer treffen können."

Da Lily mit niemandem bekannt war, hatte sie sich heraus gehalten, aber als ihr nun Mr Potters Teller auf den Boden fiel und zersprang, da sahen sie alle zu ihr. „Seht mal, da ist jemand neues.", sagte eine andere brünette Magd.

„Ja, seht nur, da steht jemand und riecht nach 'Sex mit James Potter'.", flötete Marianna.

„Hüte deine Zunge!", sagte die Köchin wieder. Lily war knallrot geworden, weil sie alle ansahen und fiel nun auf die Knie, um die Scherben zusammen zu legen. Auch dabei wurde sie beobachtet.

„Ist doch so, seht nur ihre Haare an.", tatsächlich kicherten die jüngeren Mädchen jetzt ein bisschen. „Sie wird bestimmt seine neue Dienerin sein, er wurde ja gestern einundzwanzig."

„Die Glückliche.", hörte man von irgendwo, aber dem konnte sie nicht zustimmen. „Ich wette, er tut ihr nicht weh.", das war wohl Marlene.

„Zumindest nicht so, wie Mr Black es tut.", fügte jemand anderes hinzu.

„Ist sie stumm?", fragte jemand anderes.

„N – nein.", stotterte Lily nun, um sich zu verteidigen, aber dabei wurde sie nur umso röter. „N – nein, ich b – b – bin nicht stumm.", wieder kicherten einige Mädchen, sodass ihr nun Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Aber, aber, Mädchen, seid nicht gemein zu dem armen Ding.", sagte die Köchin nun und ließ sogar ihren Topf stehen, um Lily bei Scherben-Sammeln zu helfen. „Ich bin Louise.", stellte sie sich vor.

„Mein N – Name ist Lily.", brachte sie einigermaßen hervor.

„Ich wette, sie haben ihm absichtlich eine stotternde Dienerin gegeben, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Ihr wisst ja, wie leicht Mr Potter Junior zu beeinflussen ist.", sagte irgendwer.

„Ach, er ist so 'schön'.", schwärmte jemand anders.

„Und er ist zärtlich, im Vergleich zu jedem anderen hier im Haus.", sagte Marianna. „Nicht wahr, Lily?"

„Ich stottere n – normaler – w – weise nicht.", erwiderte die jedoch nur abwehrend.

„Nun, du stotterst aber gerade.", sagte Marianna nicht gerade freundlich.

„Marianna, es reicht!", griff Louise jetzt ein. Tatsächlich verstummte die Blonde jetzt. „Wir wussten immer, dass Mr Potter Junior eine besonders schöne Dienerin bekommen würde, Liebes, aber mit jemandem wie dir hatten selbst wir nicht gerechnet.", meinte sie lieb und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„I – ich muss zu den Ställen.", flüsterte sie sehr verlegen, da löste sich Marlene aus ihrer Starre.

„Ich auch, ich komme mit dir.", sagte sie geschlagen. „Ich bin Marlene."; stellte sie sich unnötigerweise vor, während sie Lily mit sich aus der Küche auf die Ländereien zog.

„Uh – j – ja, ich weiß, ich erkenne deine Stimme.", flüsterte Lily. Sie wurde rot.

„Die anderen haben Recht.", sagte sie bedrückt. „Es würde nicht weh tun, wenn ich mich nicht wehren würde.", erklärte er.

„M – mein Herr hat das auch g – gesagt.", gab Lily zu. „Ich finde es erschreckend, dass hier alle der M – Meinung sind, es ist okay, wenn man dir w – weh tut.", erklärte sie hinterher.

„Er ist eben mein Gebieter, ich schätze, wenn er es so will, dann ist es okay, wenn er mir weh tut.", erklärte sie zögerlich. Die Diskussion wurde damit beendet, sodass sie einfach nur schweigend bis zu den Ställen gingen und die Pferde bereit machten.

Um Punkt halb drei tauchten die beiden Herren auf. Lily musterte ihren Gebieter, während er noch in der Ferne war. Tatsächlich war er einfach ein schöner Mann, so wie sie es bereits am Morgen gedacht hatte. Nun musste sie aber auch gestehen, dass Mr Black ein – uhm – 'schönerer' Mann war, als ihr eigener Herr. Marlene jedoch wurde bei seinem Anblick nervös und begann, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Mr Potters Pferd stupste sie mit seiner Nase an, da kraulte sie es ein wenig und es gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich.

Sein Blick traf ihren, da wurde sie rot und sah zu Boden. Sie hätte sich vielleicht die Haare kämmen sollen. Oder wenigstens zusammen binden. Er stand urplötzlich vor ihr, dabei hatte sie ihn gerade noch aus der Ferne gesehen. Schweigend reichte sie ihm die Zügel, denn er sah sie nicht an. Marlene half Mr Black, auf sein Pferd zu kommen, da tat auch Lily dies bei Mr Potter. Schließlich holte sie Luft. Er hob seine Augenbrauen herauf und sah sie endlich an, da musste sie zu Boden sehen. „Ich muss mich in aller Form bei Euch entschuldigen, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie, ohne sich stoppen zu können. Er zog seine Augenbrauen noch höher. „Ich – Ihr habt Euch gnädig an mir gezeigt und ich habe es mit Undankbarkeit erwidert. ...es tut mir Leid.", sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie weinte. Glücklich, dass er schon zu Pferde war, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie weinte, staute sie ein Schluchzen.

Er musterte sie, dann stöhnte er. „Dir ist vergeben.", sagte er, dann ritt er ohne ein weiteres Wort fort. Mr Black folgte ihm auf dem Pferd. Marlene trat zu ihr.

„Ist alles okay?", sie nickte.

„Ja.", log sie.

Aber eigentlich war gar nichts okay! Die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden waren die schlimmsten in ihrem Leben gewesen! Sie war verkauft, heraus geputzt, bestiegen, bedroht, ausgelacht und gedemütigt worden und musste sich bei diesem eingebildeten Prinzchen bedanken, dass er sich gnädig an ihr erwies und ihr nicht 'unnötig' weh tat! „Mr Potter ist ein sehr, sehr guter Mensch.", sagte Marlene behutsam. „Du solltest – uhm – du solltest ihm eine Chance geben.", riet sie ihr dann.

„Ich habe doch gar keine Wahl.", maulte Lily ein bisschen.

„Wir haben alle keine Wahl, darum sind wir hier.", erklärte sie dann einfach und verschwand.

Um halb zehn sollte sie in sein Zimmer gehen und fragen, ob er ihre Gesellschaft verlangte. Es war jetzt zwanzig nach neun. Man hatte ihr ein Zimmer gezeigt, in dem sie sich zurecht machen konnte, dort traf sie Marlene, die besonders heraus geputzt war. „...du siehst aus wie eine Hure.", kommentierte Marianna das gerade.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass ihm Huren eben gefallen.", maulte sie zurück. „Darum steigt er auch ständig auf dich drauf, Marianna, weil er billige Blondinen toll findet.", erklärte sie direkt hinterher.

„Oder aber, weil du ihn nicht zufrieden stellst.", erwiderte sie.

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte er mich los werden können, Mr Potter Senior fragt ihn jeden zweiten Tag, ob ich ihn zufrieden stelle.", zischte Marlene jetzt zurück. „Du frage dich lieber, warum Mr Potter Senior dir weh tut."

„Ihr hört jetzt auf.", eine dritte Frau, die, die Mr Potter Senior beim Essen gedient hatte, trat zu ihnen. „Das ist ja kaum aus zu halten.", erklärte sie dann.

„Anna, hat Mr Potter Senior schon einmal mit dir geschlafen, ohne dir weh zu tun?", fragte Marlene neugierig. Die Frau wurde rot.

„Ich werde nicht mit euch darüber sprechen und ihr solltet ebenfalls lernen, eure Zungen zu hüten.", erwiderte die Frau nun streng. „Es steht uns nicht zu, das wisst ihr.", Lily trat nun aus dem Schatten. „Ah, da ist sie.", grüßte sie.

„Guten Abend.", grüßte Lily pauschal zurück, dann besah sie sich, was sie anziehen konnte. Es gab einen Haufen freizügig geschnittener Kleidchen und schlampiger Reizwäsche. Sie zog einfach ein grünes Kleid an und flocht ihre Haare. Die anderen drei sagten nichts, so schwieg sie auch und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken.

Als sie an seine Tür klopfte, da hörte sie innen Blätter rascheln. „Was?", fragte er recht ungeduldig. Sie öffnete zögerlich die Türe und trat ein.

„Guten Abend, Sire.", grüßte sie artig und knickste tief. Er musterte sie. Plötzlich überkam sie Angst, dass er sie abweisen könnte, obwohl sie sich doch entschuldigt hatte. Tatsächlich saß er an dem kleinen Tisch, ein Glas Wein stand vor ihm und er studierte einen Haufen Pergamente, oder er hatte sie studiert, ehe sie eingetreten war. „W – wollt Ihr mich heute Abend in Anspruch nehmen?", fragte sie ihn nervös.

Er stand auf. „Ja.", meinte er einfach. Sie schloss die Tür wieder. „Ziehe dich aus und lege dich auf das Bett.", etwas verdutzt gehorchte sie, zog das grüne Kleid wieder aus, dann kletterte sie auf sein Bett. „Die Haare. Mach sie auf.", verlangte er, während er nun seinen Anzug aus zog. „Ich habe mit Sirius über unser kleines Problem gesprochen.", erklärte er eisern. „Und er war der Meinung, ich sollte dich bestrafen."

Sie errötete, als er sie erwartend an sah. Was für eine Antwort erwartete er darauf? „W – wenn Ihr mich bestrafen müsst, dann dürft Ihr das selbstverständlich tun, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie.

„Und niemand hier würde mir einen Vorwurf daraus machen.", fügte er hinzu. Sie nickte wieder. Sein Blick glitt gierig über ihren nackten Körper. Sie wusste, was nun folgte. Er würde ihr dieses Mal weh tun. Vielleicht hatte sie es tatsächlich verdient, er war gütig zu ihr gewesen und sie im Gegenzug undankbar zu ihm. Vielleicht musste sie es manchmal auf die harte Tour lernen. Vielleicht erkannte man 'Zärtlichkeit' nur, wenn man 'Züchtigung' erlebt hatte.

Aber als er sich zu ihr legte, da hatte sich sein Atem beruhigt. „Ich-"

„Niemand außer 'mir' würde mir einen Vorwurf daraus machen.", sagte er langsam. Seine Hände zitterten plötzlich. „Und obwohl ich der Verlockung, dich auf die harte Tour lernen zu lassen, kaum noch widerstehen kann, weil du mich zurück gewiesen hast und ich das nicht gewohnt bin, werde ich mich nicht gehen lassen.", erklärte er langsam. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Seine Augen waren... Sie waren wunderschön. Braun. Haselnussbraun, mit ganz vielen goldenen Splittern.

Wieder küsste er sie, so wie er das bisher immer getan hatte. Schräg über ihnen hörten sie Marlene und ein Bett, dass heftig gegen die Wand stieß. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid.", flüsterte sie nun reuig. Er musterte ihr Gesicht. „Ich – ich habe mich falsch verhalten. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zurück zu weisen.", anscheinend hatte er gesehen, wonach er in ihrem Gesicht gesucht hatte, denn so wie in der vergangenen Nacht, begann er nun, ihren Körper zu liebkosen. Sie hielt still, bis er an ihren Bauch kam. Dort platzierte er mehrere Küsse, sodass sie schließlich zögerlich ihre Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub. Sein Griff an ihren Seiten wurde fester, er stöhnte, dann kam er herauf.

„Lass die Hände dort.", wies er sie an. Sie atmete tief durch,dann begann sie, in seinen Haaren zu wühlen. Sie fühlten sich gut an und sie nahm sich vor, dies immer zu tun, wenn sie durfte, denn die Küsse, die er nun auf ihrem Hals verteilte wurden immer sanfter. Erst, als er sich wieder in sie zwängte, musste sie tief Luft holen. Es tat immer noch weh, aber sie merkte auch, dass es nun etwas einfacher ging. „Sag meinen Namen.", verlangte er wieder.

„James.", flüsterte sie direkt in sein Ohr. Er stieß. Es tat weh, aber sie wollte sich nicht mehr beklagen. Sein Atem wurde mit jedem Stoß unregelmäßiger, hier und da flüsterte er etwas in ihre Haare, was sie nicht verstehen konnte, als er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, da zog sie ihre Beine an und offenbarte ihm ihr Becken.

„Sag ihn wieder.", befahl er keuchend, seine Stimme vor Wollust zitternd. „Sag ihn noch einmal.", ihre Finger klammerten sich jetzt an seine Haare.

„James.", machte sie wieder, da hörte man von ihm ein lang gezogenes Ächzen und er brach über ihr zusammen. Sein Herz pochte wie wild gegen seine Brust, er zitterte ein bisschen, fing sich aber schnell, löste ihre Hände aus seinen Haaren und stand auf. Sie blieb einen Moment liegen, sich völlig dessen bewusst, dass sein Sperma aus ihr auf die Bettdecke tropfte. Er musterte sie, wie sie dort lag, zückte jedoch nur seinen Zauberstab, um zu reinigen, was er angestellt hatte und sich eine Zigarette zu drehen.

„Du kannst gehen.", erklärte er. Sie nickte langsam, zog das grüne Kleid wieder an und verschwand fluchtartig aus seinem Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallöchen,**

**Ich lasse euch das neue Kapitel hier - viel Spass beim lesen! xoxo**

Er wurde am Sonntagmorgen davon geweckt, dass jemand ins Zimmer kam und die Vorhänge kurz darauf auseinander gezogen wurden. Die vor seinem Bett blieben noch einen Moment geschlossen, dann hörte er ihre Stimme. „Guten Morgen, mein Herr.", die Stimme, von der er geträumt hatte. Das war ihre Stimme gewesen. Er richtete sich auf, in dem Moment zog sie auch die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum auf.

Zwar lächelte Lily, aber ihr Atem ging etwas schwerer, als er sollte. Der gestrige Abend fiel ihm wieder ein, was er gesagt und wie sie sich entschuldigt hatte. Vielleicht war sie aufgeregt und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. „Guten Morgen, Lily.", grüßte er bemüht einfach. Sie lächelte umso breiter, allerdings konnte er sehen, dass auch das die Aufregung war.

„M – möchtet Ihr etwas frühstücken?", fragte sie ihn. Er nickte, da hob sie ein Tablett an. Als sie sich vorbeugte, um es ihm auf den Schoß zu stellen, da konnte er ihre Brüste sehen. Er kannte die Kleidung Marlene, es war beabsichtigt, dass sie Kleidung trug, bei der er nicht nur erahnen konnte, was ihm gehörte, sondern es tatsächlich sah. In Wahrheit war die Kleidung der persönlichen Dienerinnen sehr traditionell, wenn nicht sogar mittelalterlich. Sie trug ein langes Kleid mit vielen Unterröcken darunter (das wusste er, weil er schon mehr als ein Mal gesehen hatte, wie diese Röcke von jemandem gerafft wurden), dazu ein Korsett, um die Brüste nach oben zu quetschen. Das Oberteil zu den Röcken war tief ausgeschnitten und trug sich mit langen, engen Ärmeln. Erst wenn der Herr mehrere Dienerinnen hatte, bekamen sie anderen Kleidung, das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht mehr die einzige Gefährtin ihres Herrn waren.

„Zieh das Tuch ab.", verlangte er.

Einen Moment zögerte sie. „Aber Madame Danston-"

„Sie soll sich mit mir streiten, ich will, dass du das Tuch ab ziehst.", sie gehorchte nun und zog das weiße Tuch, das ihre Haare verstecken sollte, von ihrem Kopf. „Setze dich zu mir.", wieder gehorchte sie sofort, da trank er einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wurden dir bereits die Ländereien gezeigt?", fragte er.

„N – nur die Ställe und der Fluss.", erwiderte sie etwas unsicher. Er nickte verstehend, während er von einem Toast ab biss.

„Hast du schon gegessen?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich dachte, ihr esst immer vor uns.", erklärte er.

„D – die anderen haben bereits gegessen. Ich frühstücke nicht.", gab sie zurück.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil...", sie stockte, da zog er erwartend seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Nun, weil man bekanntlich zunimmt, wenn man zu viel isst und... Und es ist eben zur Gewohnheit geworden, nicht zu frühstücken, weil niemand eine fette, jungfräuliche Magd kaufen wird.", erklärte sie schließlich. Er stimmte ihr innerlich zu. „Und ich möchte Euch gefallen.", fügte sie zurückhaltend hinzu.

Einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus, als sie das sagte und er suchte ihren Blick. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, schlich sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Du gefällst mir.", versicherte er.

„Ich...", sie holte Luft. „Ich bin erfreut, das zu hören. Mein Ziel ist es, Euch zufrieden zu stellen.", versicherte sie ihm. Er musterte ihr Gesicht dabei und war froh, dieses Mal keine Lüge zu sehen. Schließlich beugte er sich vor, um nach einer ihrer schönen, roten Haarsträhnen zu greifen. Sie zuckte kaum zusammen, so wollte er so tun, als hätte sie gar nicht gezuckt.

„Du gefällst mir sehr, Lily.", flüsterte er. Sie wurde ganz rot auf ihren Wangen, als er ihren Mund küsste. „Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau."

„Ich danke Euch, Sire.", flüsterte sie nun. Ihre Augen hatten ihn plötzlich in eine Art Bann gezogen. Sie waren so hypnotisierend, er konnte gar nicht mehr weg sehen. Beide Hände vergruben sich nun wieder in ihren roten Locken, aber noch ehe es zu einem weiteren Kuss kam, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.

„Hey, Krone, ich-", Sirius, der Remus im Schlepptau hatte, stockte. „Ups.", grinste er.

Lily sprang auf und sank vor beiden in ihre Knie, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr sagen würde, was sie nun zu tun hatte. „Uh-", machte er unsicher. „Uh – warte doch kurz im Wohnzimmer, Lily, während wir reden.", wies er sie an. Sie nickte hastig, dann knickste sie wieder vor ihm und verschwand, die Tür schloss sie sorgfältig.

„Bravo.", grinste sein bester Freund.

„Was 'Bravo'?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und biss wieder von seinem Toast ab. Remus und Sirius machten es sich ohne zu fragen auf seinem Bett bequem und bedienten sich ebenfalls an seinem Frühstück.

„Bravo. Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, du solltest sie für ihre Frechheit bestrafen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du es über dein Herz bringen würdest.", definierte er kauend sein 'Bravo'.

„Sirius!", ermahnte Remus ihn verlegen.

„Ich habe sie nicht bestraft.", bestätigte James seinen besten Freund.

„Wieso ist sie dann so gefügig?", fragte Sirius.

„Oh Mann, Sirius!", kam es sofort wieder.

„Was denn, ist doch so!", maulte der.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier, Mann?", fragte James jetzt irritiert. „Müsstest du nicht noch mit Marlene auf dem Boden liegen und ihr 'weh tun' weil du unfähig zu normalen, sozialen Kontakten bist?", fügte er dann stirnrunzelnd hinzu. Sirius wurde krebsrot.

„Danke für den Seitenhieb.", maulte er. „Ich bin schon längst fertig mit Marlene. Ich bin ein gnädiger Herr, der ihr erlaubt hat, sich zurück zu ziehen, um ihre Wunden zu lecken.", beantwortete er dann.

„Ja, sehr gnädig, in der Tat.", schnappte Remus. Er sah so aus, als fände er das gar nicht lustig. James hatte in letzter Zeit des öfteren gemerkt, dass Remus Sirius' Art und Weise nicht mehr amüsant fand, sondern sich darüber ärgerte...

„Hey, ich habe sie dir ja angeboten.", gab er nur zurück.

„Hör auf, überall herum zu laufen und deine Dienerin allen möglichen Leuten an zu bieten, Sirius, das ist erniedrigend für sie.", maulte er nun. „Das ist so, als würde sie dich nicht zufrieden stellen und du würdest sie jetzt loswerden wollen!"

„Ich will sie nicht los werden und sie stellt mich zufrieden.", erwiderte er.

„Wieso tust du ihr dann überhaupt weh?", fragte James jetzt dazwischen.

„Weil sie meine Dienerin ist und sich nicht in irgendwelchen Illusionen verlieren soll. Stell dir vor, sie verliebt sich in mich.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Ja, bestimmt, weil du so ein toller Kerl bist.", kommentierte er trocken.

„James!", plötzlich war Sirius ganz ernst. „Ich weiß ja, dass du schon immer eifersüchtig auf meine gefügigen Haare warst, während du dort oben auf deinem Kopf Kraut und Rüben züchten musst, aber Frauen verlieben sich in mich, wenn ich nett zu ihnen bin.", klärte er ihn auf. „Und Marlene ist aber meine Dienerin, sie muss mich lieben, ja, darf sich aber unter keinen Umständen in mich 'verlieben', verstehst du den Unterschied?", einen Moment machte sich perplexes Staunen breit.

„Dann-"

„Dann soll sie mich lieber hassen, ehe sie sich in mich verliebt, ja.", erwiderte er. „Außerdem hat sich das zu einer Art – uhm – ich nenne es mal 'Spleen' entwickelt, weißt du. Es macht mich eben an, wenn sie sich verkrampft und weint.", meinte er schulterzuckend, als wäre das ein ganz normaler Satz über das Wetter. „Hat dein Vater dir nie bei gebracht, wieso du deine Dienerin regelmäßig besteigen, aber nicht mit ihr 'schlafen' sollst?", hakte er dann nach. James seufzte.

„Doch, natürlich.", gab er sich geschlagen.

„Der Rotschopf hat nicht wieder bei dir geschlafen, oder?"

„Nein.", gab er mit trockenem Mund zurück.

„Gut. Ich – weißt du, dein Vater wollte, dass ich mit dir darüber rede, aber ich wusste, dass das nur ein Ausrutscher war.", meinte er dann zufrieden. „Es schickt sich nicht für einen Mann von feiner Gesellschaft – so wie du nun einmal einer bist – mit einer Dienerin das Bett zu teilen. ...oder sie zu küssen.", fügte er hinzu.

Der Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, ließ ihn wissen, dass er nicht blöd war und genau wusste, dass er gerade eben einen solchen 'unschicklichen' Kuss unterbrochen hatte. „Aber – aber wenn ich es nun einmal will?", fragte er heiser nach.

„Deine Familie steht doch in engem Kontakt zu Minister Riddle, richtig? Und der sieht das viel zu eng, als dass ausgerechnet du, 'der Potter', aus der Reihe tanzen dürftest.", ermahnte Sirius ihn.

„Er hat Recht.", kam es unerwartet auch von Remus, aber es klang ein wenig widerwillig. „Wenn der Minister heraus findet, dass du mit einer Dienerin, einer – uhm – Muggelgeborenen das Bett geteilt hast, dann wirst du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.", sagte er besorgt. Es ging ihm dabei anscheinend ausschließlich um James' Wohl.

„Außerdem werden deine Eltern dir bald eine Ehefrau aussuchen. Was würde die sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du mit deiner Dienerin das Bett teilst? Sie würde dich verschmähen, James.", beantwortete er seine Frage sofort selber.

„Aber wieso ist es okay, sie zu besteigen, aber nicht, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen?", hakte James unzufrieden nach. „Ich meine – ich bin ein Mann, ich sollte tun dürfen, was mir gefällt und sie 'gefällt' mir.", maulte er hinterher.

„Das ist gefährlich.", gab Remus zurück. „Sie soll dir nicht gefallen, sie soll dich zufrieden stellen, das ist ein Unterschied."

„Wieso haben deine Eltern dir das nicht beigebracht?", fragte Sirius plötzlich.

„Sie haben es mir beigebracht.", gab er zurück. „Dieses ganze Regelwerk über die verschiedenen Stellungen in der Gesellschaft und wer wie mit wem umgehen muss und was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, sie haben mir das alles beigebracht. Ich kann nur nichts damit anfangen, weil sie mir eben trotzdem gefällt.", erklärte er. „Niemand hat mir je gesagt, dass meine Dienerin mir 'gefallen' könnte, geschweige denn, wie ich dann damit umgehen soll.", beschwerte er sich.

„Es gibt so viele schöne Frauen.", meinte Sirius grinsend. Er drehte zwei Zigaretten, da lachte James plötzlich. Es war alles lustig, so lange seine Freunde da waren. Während er ihm eine Zigarette reichte, tippte er sich gegen die Nase. „Unter uns: Marlene gefällt mir auch. ...aber ich bin eben ein Arschloch. Du solltest auch ein sein.", riet er ihm. Die beiden lachten, aber Remus runzelte seine Stirn.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen und aufgeraucht hatten, stand er endlich aus dem Bett auf, um sich an zu kleiden. „Hey, wir warten im Salon auf dich, okay.", grinste Remus, als er sich vor den Schrank stellte.

„Uh – ja. Schickt sie doch wieder rein, ja?", bat er. Die beiden verschwanden, kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Sie trat ein. Er bemühte sich eine Weile, seine Dienerin nicht an zu sehen, aber als sie schließlich einen Schritt näher kam, da flogen seine Augen zu ihren.

„Ja, Sire?", fragte sie knicksend. Er fühlte, wie seine Meinung über sie wieder schwankte.

„Ich... Ich habe einige Sachen, die gewaschen werden müssen.", ihre Brüste lenkten ihn wieder an. Sie waren so perfekt, so rund, so weiß, so ebenmäßig... Ehe er sich aufhalten konnte, hatte er sie berührt. Ihr Herz beschleunigte etwas, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie sah ihn nur mit ihren riesigen, grünen Augen an. Er hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Niemand konnte von ihm erwarten, dass er ihr widerstand...

Nachdem Sirius eben erfolgreich einen Kuss verhindert hatte, kam dieser hier umso heftiger über ihn. Sie zuckte zwar zurück, ließ ihn aber gewähren, als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Er drängte sie gegen den Schrank, wo er mit einem Handgriff all ihre Röcke raffte und sich direkt zwischen sie stellte. Merlin, sie musste sogar die altmodische Unterwäsche tragen, diese hässlichen Baumwollhosen, die mit Knöpfen geschlossen wurden. Aber die dienten ihm gerade, er zog seine Unterhosen tiefer und drückte sich ohne Vorwarnung durch eines der dadurch entstehenden Löcher in sie. Ihr entfuhr ein gequältes Keuchen, das er sofort mit seinen Lippen unterdrückte.

Das nächste, was er wusste war, wie sie es gegen den Schrank trieben, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, ihr Mund auf seinem eigenen in einem wilden Kuss verwickelt, der Schrank hinter ihr stieß immer wieder fest gegen die Wand und machte dabei Krach. „Ah, James!", brachte sie hervor. Er musste sie nicht mehr darum bitten, sie wusste nun, dass er seinen Namen hören wollte. „Ah! Oh, James!", stöhnte sie, aber auch das wurde von seinem eigenen Mund geschluckt. Er bemühte sich, grob zu sein, aber ihre Finger kraulten einfach durch sein Haar und so vergaß er diesen guten Vorsatz wieder und beschleunigte nur das Tempo, in dem er mit ihr gegen den Schrank vögelte.

Er war über alle Maßen überrascht, als sie eng wurde. Ihr Herz pochte plötzlich ganz wild, ihre Wangen wurden rot, er löste den Kuss, um sie an zu sehen, da schossen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Schrank. Ihr Atem wurde irgendwie stockend und schwer. „Ja – James!", brachte sie gedrückt hervor, dann drehten sich ihre Augen nach innen, ehe sie sie schloss und ihre Lippen aufeinander drückte. Sie wurde feucht.

Nachdem er all das in kurzer Zeit beobachtet hatte und sie urplötzlich so eng und feucht um sich spürte (weil sie gerade verdammt noch mal gekommen war!), kam er sofort. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er musste geräuschvoll nach Luft schnappen, dann ließ er sie auf den Boden, zog sich aus ihr zurück und stürzte fast nackt zum Fenster, um es auf zu reißen.

Als er sich atemlos wieder zu ihr drehen konnte, da kauerte sie inmitten all ihrer Röcke auf dem Boden. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht, ihr Atem ging immer noch nur stoßweise und da waren Tränen, die sich jetzt aus ihren Augen gelöst hatten. Stille legte sich über sie. Zum Henker damit, egal, was das gewesen war, er musste es wieder erleben, egal, ob es sich gehörte oder nicht! Unwillkürlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht ihr erster Orgasmus gewesen war. Siebzehn Jahre alt war sie, wie viel Erfahrung konnte sie da schon haben? Und er war immerhin auch der erste Mann, der mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht war sie komplett unberührt gewesen. Ihre Reaktion jedenfalls ließ darauf schließen, denn sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und rappelte sich zittrig hoch.

„Ich-", ihre Stimme war ganz heiser. „Ich soll also Eure Kleidung waschen, mein Herr?", fragte sie ihn zittrig. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot, sie wirkte verwirrt. Er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Sofort bewegte sie sich, sammelte seine Kleidung ein und knickste tief, dann verschwand sie.

Sirius und Remus saßen tatsächlich in seinem Salon, als er eine viertel Stunde später aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Sie sahen ihn einfach nur an. „Was?", fragte er, dann musste er sich räuspern. Seine Stimme, die nach diesem Erlebnis mit seiner Dienerin noch unbenutzt war, klang seltsam krächzend und heiser.

„Was war das denn? Sie ist eben aus dem Zimmer gestürzt, als wäre sie auf der Flucht vor dem Teufel höchst persönlich.", meinte Remus. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Er fuhr durch seine nassen Haare. „Uh...", stotterte er.

„Hast du ihr jetzt doch weh getan?", fragte Sirius. Er sah ihn kurz an. Es schien ihm so, als wäre es klug, wenn sein bester Freund nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte kommen lassen.

„Was das angeht, bin ich mir ein bisschen unsicher.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Du siehst auf jeden Fall so aus, als hätte sie dir gerade mächtig Spaß bereitet.", grinste er glücklicherweise zurück, damit war das Thema für die drei erledigt. Er war schließlich der Meinung, dass er sich vertan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ihr wirklich weh getan und sich dann aus lauter schlechtem Gewissen eingeredet, sie sei gekommen. Das war sowieso völlig ausgeschlossen, je länger er darüber nach dachte. Er war ja grob gewesen...

Er hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, wie man es einer Frau besorgte, er war schließlich immer nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen aus und das hatte er gehabt. Er hatte ihr sicher einfach nur weh getan und sie wusste eben nichts, damit an zu fangen und hatte deswegen geweint. So war es wohl eher gewesen. Er würde mit seinen Freunden ausreiten. Um einen freien Kopf zu kriegen...

Sie wartete beim Stall. Seiner Meinung nach hatte weder Remus noch Sirius ihre Gestalt wahr genommen, denn sie stand in der hintersten Ecke und lehnte gegen die Mauer. Er hatte sie sofort gesehen. „Nein, nein.", bestand er darauf. „Geht ihr schon vor, ich binde sie nur an und schicke die Stallburschen.", erklärte er seinen Freunden.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Remus.

Und wie er sicher war. Er führte alle drei Pferde in den Stall, band sie an und drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Was tust du hier?", fragte er sie zögerlich.

„W – was ist passiert?", fragte sie zurück. „H – h – heute m – m – m – morgen, in E – eurem Z – Zimmer, m – m – mein Herr?", sie stotterte besonders stark. Er trat einen Schritt näher. „W – werde ich ver – r – rückt?"

„Wieso fragst du? Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Sein Atem ging urplötzlich schwer.

„Es...", sie stöhnte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. Er konnte seine Augen schon wieder nicht von ihr nehmen. „Ich – ich habe n – n – noch nie s – so etwas...", stammelte sie etwas atemlos. „W – wie ha – habt Ihr das gemacht?"

Seinen ersten Impuls, nämlich sie zu küssen und sich gleich noch einmal an ihr zu beweisen, um wieder zu fühlen, wie sie kam, unterdrückte er schmerzhaft. „Was habe ich gemacht?", fragte er bemüht ruhig. Darauf antwortete sie nicht, da trat er noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Ich habe mir von dir genommen, was ich wollte, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann. Sie stieß gegen die Wand, er konnte ihre Brüste unter seinen Augen tanzen sehen. „Lily, du bist meine Dienerin, ich habe 'nichts' getan.", sie stöhnte.

„N – n – natürlich.", stotterte sie umso schlimmer.

„Versorge die Pferde.", verlangte er von ihr. Sie nickte artig und sah zu Boden. Er hätte alles getan, um sie noch einmal kommen zu fühlen. Er war sich jetzt sicher, was er da gefühlt hatte. Er hatte ihr kein Stück weh getan, sie konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war, weil sie einfach noch nie einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte. Stöhnend fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht.

„J – ja, mein Herr.", würgte sie verlegen hervor. „I – i – ich d – dachte...", Mitleid überkam ihn mit dem schrecklich-stotternden Geschöpf vor sich. „I – ich...", Tränen quollen nun aus ihren Augen und rannen ihre Wangen herunter. „Ich d – d – dachte einfach..."

Urplötzlich wusste er, dass er ihr jetzt weh tun sollte, damit es nicht weiter ausartete. So sehr sie ihn faszinierte, so sehr erschreckte es ihn, was ihre großen, grünen Augen mit ihm machten. „Lily-", begann er. Sie hypnotisierten ihn. Alles an ihr hypnotisierte ihn, er stöhnte, dann wühlten sich seine Hände in ihre Haare. Sein Herz begann ungewohnt schnell zu klopfen.

Innerhalb von einer halben Sekunde hatte er sich entschieden. Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung, als er seine Hände zurück zog. „Komm mit.", befahl er. Jetzt würde er ihr weh tun! Er musste, sonst würde sie ihn gefangen nehmen. Sie war so nah dran, er musste ihr jetzt weh tun, damit sie seine Dienerin blieb und nicht zu seiner Herrin wurde. Sie folgte ihm schweigend die Treppen herauf, die ins Strohlager führten, ihr Gesicht wurde blass, als er sich zu ihr herum drehte und sie etwas zu grob packte, um sie auf das Stroh zu werfen.

Aber während er in ihren Röcken wühlte, um die richtige Körperöffnung zu finden (um es mit Sirius' Worten aus zu drücken), da zuckte sie wieder zurück. Es tat ihm so Leid, dass sie solche Angst vor ihm hatte.

Halt, nein, er musste ihr ja jetzt weh tun!, rief er sich rasch zur Ordnung und griff nach ihrem Bein. Das Problem war, dass er ihr keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, als sie mit ihren kleinen, zierlichen Händen in seine Haare griff. So hatte er es doch gewollt, nicht wahr? Und egal, was er sich gerade eben vorgenommen hatte, es war ihm unmöglich, davon nicht besänftigt zu sein. Sie war eine fleißige, strebsame Dienerin und er wollte sie nicht auch noch dafür bestrafen...

Hin und her gerissen zwischen 'richtig' und 'falsch' (was welche Reaktion gewesen wäre konnte er nicht sagen, beides erschien ihm richtig und falsch zugleich) besah er sie sich einen Moment. Ihr ganzes Gesicht leuchtete krebsrot und sie war den Tränen nahe. „Was?", fragte er sie sanft.

„Ihr – ihr w – werdet mir nun w – weh tun, nicht wahr, m – mein Herr?", fragte sie bemüht gefasst. Er stöhnte.

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Wie kommst du darauf?", hakte er nach.

„Ihr w – wirkt wütend.", flüsterte sie hinterher. „A – aber I – i – i – ihr d – dürft natürlich...", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Seine Sicherheit schwankte wieder, dann küsste er sie und verlor den Kampf. Es war ganz einfach. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun! Er hatte mehrere Frauen in seinem Bett gehabt und manchmal waren sie gekommen – aber nie so wie sie! Er war sich sogar sicher, dass es keine Frau wie sie gab! Sie quietschte kurz, als er sie küsste, schlang aber ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss schließlich. Er war der Meinung, dass das vielleicht das erste Mal war, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Das Stroh raschelte laut, während sie sich darin wälzten, ein verrückter Kuss folgte dem anderen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem Schlenker ihr Korsett. Er wollte sie sehen. Er wollte sie nackt. Er wollte ihre Haut spüren...

Ihr entwich ein lautes Stöhnen, als er sich in ihr vergrub. Mittlerweile ging es einfacher, in einem Zug und sie weinte auch gar nicht mehr. Er wusste, ihr Körper war jetzt bereit, ihn auf zu nehmen. Nur ihn. Sie sollte niemals von jemand anderem berührt werden! Wieder wühlten sich ihre Hände in seine Haare, er erwischte sich bei dem Ehrgeiz, sie noch einmal kommen zu lassen.

Sie würde. Sein Name klingelte in seinen Ohren, als sie ihn während ihres Orgasmus aussprach, so süßlich, gepeinigt, verzweifelt und genießend klang es. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gehört. Er ließ sich gehen, bis zum Anschlug rammte er sich in sie, sie verdrehte keuchend ihre Augen nach innen, danach brauchte es eine Weile, bis sie sich gefasst hatte.

Nun, er brauchte selber einen Moment, so etwas war ihm wirklich einfach noch nie passiert... „Lily?", sie hatte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg gedreht, damit er sie nicht ansehen konnte, wagte sich aber nicht, ihn zu ignorieren, da sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, rot-geweinten Augen an.

„Ja, mein Herr?", fragte sie. Er registrierte befriedigt, dass sie nicht stotterte.

„Kannst du mich genießen?", fragte er sie nun. Während er das aussprach schlich sich gegen seinen Willen ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Mund. Sie lächelte zurück, nickte, lief knallrot an – brachte aber keinen Ton hervor. Er streichelte sachte durch ihre Haare. „Redet ihr Dienstmädchen eigentlich über uns?", hakte er nach. Sie wurde noch röter. Also ja...

„Uhm... Nun, ja, die anderen reden über ihre Herren, aber nicht mit mir.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso.", gab sie zurück. Er merkte, wie bekümmert sie war, da rückte er einen Millimeter näher zu ihr.

„Sind die anderen gemein zu dir?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, Sire, für... Für so etwas haben wir dann doch keine Zeit.", erklärte sie schwach lächelnd. Er betrachtete seine junge Dienerin.

Siebzehn Jahre war sie, nun lag sie hier mit ihm im Stroh... „Ich habe eine Frage.", meinte er.

„Ihr dürft mir jede Frage stellen.", erwiderte sie freundlich, aber ihr Körper zitterte noch.

„Marlene hat Sirius erzählt, dass du verkauft wurdest, weil du fort gelaufen bist.", begann er zögerlich. Wann hatte seine ungezogene Hand angefangen, seine Dienerin zu streicheln? „Und – und ich denke, dass das für mich keine große Rolle spielt, da du dich nicht wagen kannst, von hier fort zu laufen, aber ich möchte die Wahrheit hören. Erzähle mir, was passiert ist.", verlangte er. Sie reagierte zögerlich, ließ aber zu, dass er seinen freien Arm unter ihren Kopf legte.

„Ich...", begann sie etwas unsicher. „Ich bin drei Jahre in Beauxbatons gewesen, demnach habe ich einen Zauberstab und eine – uhm – Grundausbildung gehabt. Außerdem spreche ich Französisch, darum hat Madame De Julliers mich meinem alten Besitzer abgekauft. Eine Weile ging alles sehr gut, Madame verhielt sich sehr freundlich mir gegenüber und war zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit.", er musterte sie wieder.

„Aber?", fragte er nach. Sie seufzte schwer, offensichtlich unvermeidliche Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht wurde nun eher pink vor Verlegenheit, während es sich etwas weinerlich verzog. Urplötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er sie zum weinen gebracht hatte mit seiner elenden Fragerei...

„Aber nach einer Weile hatte sie genug von mir. ...es ist mir ein Rätsel, ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich wurde ihr lästig.", flüsterte sie enttäuscht. „Und dann ist mir ihre Teetasse auf den Boden gefallen und ich zog meinen Zauberstab, um sie zu reparieren, da entriss sie ihn mir und hat ihn einfach zerbrochen.", weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Tränen erstickten wohl ihre Stimme. Verlegen richtete sie sich auf, um tief Luft zu holen, aber als er seine Arme um sie legte, da schluchzte sie stattdessen.

„Hey – sht...", machte er beruhigend in ihr Ohr. Hin und wieder fragte er sich, woher er den sicheren Umgang mit ihr hatte. Normalerweise stellte er sich im sozialen Umgang eher ein wenig ungeschickt an, aber es fiel ihm ganz leicht, mit ihr umzugehen.

Nur wenn sie nicht da war fragte er sich, ob er auch 'richtig' mit ihr umging.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, wieso. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich getan hatte, dass sie mich nicht mehr wollte. Je mehr sie sich über mich beschwerte, umso nervöser wurde ich, wenn sie mich rief und dann machte ich Fehler und dann beschwerte sie sich umso mehr und...", weinte sie hilflos, ihre Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich wollte sie reparieren, wirklich...", stöhnte sie.

Nun hielt er sie ein wenig von sich weg, um ihre Tränen von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. „Hast du schon immer gestottert?", fragte er interessiert nach. „Oder fing es erst da an?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich hatte solche Angst...", erklärte sie und somit konnte er sich seine Frage selber beantworten. Wieder schloss er seine Arme um sie. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich wieder, eher ließ er sie nicht los. Tatsächlich bebte ihr Körper, aber James ließ sich wieder mit ihr ins Stroh sinken.

„Wie ging es weiter?", hakte er nach.

Sie wurde noch einmal extra-rot. „Sie hatte also meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und... Tja, ich habe solche Angst bekommen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, weg zu laufen, aber ich habe es getan, ich habe mich umgedreht und bin geflohen. Vier Tage hat sie nach mir suchen lassen – dann hat sie mich verkauft.", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

Einen Moment gab er ihr. Tatsächlich, nun, da er sie nicht mehr in seinen Armen hielt, da beruhigte sie sich beinahe von einem Moment auf den anderen. „Ich-", er unterbrach sich selber, als er merkte, wie sie ihre Abwehr gegen ihn wieder aufbaute.

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dachte, dass sie sich von ihm zurück zog, weil sie ihn nicht näher an sich heran lassen wollte, als sie musste. Ein interessanter Gedanke, dass sie dieses Spiel auf zwei Seiten spielten. „Wünscht Ihr noch etwas von mir, Sire?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein.", machte er geschlagen. Er war ihr zu nahe getreten. „Nein, du darfst gehen, wenn du möchtest.", da sie sich augenblicklich zu kleiden begann, tat er es ihr gleich, bevor sie aber die Treppe herunter in den Stall verschwinden konnte, räusperte er sich noch einmal. „Das wird dir mit mir nicht passieren.", sagte er langsam, aber todernst, noch ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um. „Pardon?", fragte sie vornehm.

„Dieses Haus ist nun dein Zuhause, Lily. Niemand wird dich weg schicken. Und du wirst mir auch nicht lästig werden.", legte er aus, was er gemeint hatte. Sie wurde knallrot, dann knickste sie.

„Ja, Sire.", war die enttäuschende Antwort, dann war sie verschwunden.

Remus und Sirius schwiegen, als er sie gut eine halbe Stunde später im Wohnzimmer fand. Nein, sie 'schwiegen' nicht, sie 'verstummten'. Stirnrunzelnd setzte er sich zu ihnen. „Was?", fragte er warnend.

„Uh – was?", wiederholte Remus betont unschuldig, Sirius jedoch schnaubte.

„Deine Dienerin ist gerade eben aus dem Stall, durch den Garten in die Küche gestürmt.", sagte er.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Du warst auch im Stall. Du warst wieder mit ihr zusammen.", warf Sirius ihm vor. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, sprach aber nicht. „James – das schickt sich nicht!"

„Was ist nur dein Problem, Mann, sie ist doch dazu da, dass ich mit ihr schlafen kann, so oft ich will.", wich er aus. Remus wurde knallrot, sein bester Freund jedoch verschränkte nur seine Arme.

„Deine Bemühungen um deine Dienerin gehen weit über das angebrachte Maß hinaus.", warf er schließlich in den Raum. „Du 'musst' dich an deinen Platz in der Gesellschaft erinnern!", ermahnte er ihn. James wusste sofort, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Er hatte es gerade eben zu gelassen – und wenn er es nicht vor der ganzen Welt sagen konnte, hier, bei Sirius und Remus, musste er ehrlich sein. Sie würden seine Lügen eh durchschauen und sicherlich nicht akzeptieren.  
„Ich kann nicht.", gab er also endlich zu.

„Das geht nicht, Mann. Sie ist deine Dienerin, okay, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Minister Riddle sieht das alles viel zu eng, als dass du dir erlauben dürftest, aus der Reihe zu tanzen.", warnte er ihn. „Sie soll dich befriedigen – nicht umgekehrt.", James stöhnte über seine treffenden Worte. Nicht er sollte sie befriedigen...

„Aber das sind 'Menschen', Sirius! Ein Mensch darf immer nur sich selber gehören, nicht einer anderen Person! Wir sagen so vornehm 'Diener' aber was wir meinen ist 'Sklave'! Willst du das?", fragte er eindringlich. „Das sind Menschen, die Mädchen haben Gefühle! Wie alt ist Marlene?", sein Gesicht verzog sich.

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte er.

„Lily ist gerade einmal siebzehn!", sagte James empört. „Ich habe einer siebzehnjährigen schmerzlich die Unschuld geraubt, weil 'sie ihre Pflicht zu tun hatte'!", darauf wusste Sirius nichts mehr zu sagen. „Sie – sie hat doch mehr verdient!"

„Du bist in sie verknallt.", maulte sein bester Freund plötzlich. James wurde rot. „Du kannst dir das nicht erlauben! Deine Eltern werden dir bald eine Ehefrau zur Seite stellen, mit der du dann Enkelkinder zu produzieren hast, du kannst es dir nicht erlauben, dich in dein Dienstmädchen zu verlieben!", erklärte er.

„Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt.", maulte er nun. „Jetzt hör aber auf, Sirius...", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. Sirius schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Plötzlich räusperte Remus sich. „James mischt sich auch nicht bei dir ein, richtig?", fragte er ruhig, woraufhin Sirius rot wurde. „Immerhin missbrauchst du deine Macht Marlene gegenüber sehr. Ich finde, wenn er dazu schweigt, dann solltest du ebenfalls dazu schweigen, dass er seine Macht Lily gegenüber 'nicht' missbrauchen will. Es ist nicht verboten, seiner Dienerin 'nicht' weh zu tun...", erklärte er ein wenig bissiger, als es nötig gewesen wäre, sodass Sirius aufstand und davon rauschte.

„Ich-", begann James, aber er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich sollte gehen.", meinte er knapp.

Er sah sie erst wieder, als sie abends an seine Schlafzimmertür klopfte. Nachdem er ihr gestattet hatte ein zu treten, stand sie ein wenig verlegen vor der Tür. „Möchtet Ihr meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen, Sire?", fragte sie. Wieder stotterte sie nicht.

„Uh.", machte er unsicher. „Nein, ich denke, für heute habe ich genug.", erklärte er. Sie nickte, dann knickste sie. Ehe er sich aufhalten konnte, hatte er sich geräuspert. „Setz' dich einen Moment zu mir.", verlangte er. Sie gehorchte.

Heute Abend trug sie ein ganz hübsches Nachthemdchen aus schwarzer Seide. Und wie immer sah sie hübsch aus. Er griff in ihre Haare. „Ja, Sire?", hakte sie nach, da er schwieg.

„Bitte lauere mir nicht mehr irgendwo auf.", flüsterte er. „Damit bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten.", sie wurde ganz rot, nickte aber. „Und dich auch, Lily-", sie wurden unterbrochen, als schräg über ihnen wieder Marlene zu hören war. Betreten schwiegen sie beide und urplötzlich schämte er sich für Sirius.

„Ich werde es nicht mehr tun, ich verspreche es Euch, mein Herr...", er nickte, dann entließ er sie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo - der Gute ist ja auf einem guten Weg, nicht wahr :) Hier das brandneue Kapitel! xoxo**

Sie kam mit seinem Frühstück in sein Zimmer, da saß er bereits in seiner alten Quidditch-Uniform aus Hogwarts am Tisch und las Zeitung. Unter der Woche war er immer schon wach, wenn sie kam, weil er mit Mr Black laufen ging, nur am Wochenende bekam sie die Gelegenheit, ihn zu wecken. „Guten Morgen mein Herr.", grüßte sie ihn. Er sah nur eine Sekunde auf, antwortete aber nicht. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich ungewollt auf ihren Lippen. Sie kannte ihn jetzt fast eine Woche und das erste, was sie über ihn herausgefunden hatte war, dass er ein Morgenmuffel war. Er schwieg genau bis zum Kaffeesatz der ersten Tasse Kaffee am Morgen, dann erst war er zum sprechen fähig.

Das nächste, was sie festgestellt hatte war, dass er sie gerne bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtete. Sowieso, er beobachtete sie einfach grundsätzlich gerne. Also stellte sie brav das Tablett vor ihn auf den Tisch, sodass er Kaffee trinken konnte, während sie sein Bett machte und lüftete. Normalerweise sollte sie erst arbeiten, wenn er zur Arbeit ging, sodass es ihm frei stand, sich an ihr zu vergreifen, während er noch frühstückte, aber er hatte schon am Dienstag deutlich gemacht, dass er Freude daran hatte, ihr bei der Arbeit zu zu sehen. Tatsächlich spürte sie seinen Blick in ihrem Nacken, als sie leise summend seine Wäsche einsammelte und in den Korb legte, den sie mitgebracht hatte.

Endlich räusperte er sich. „Wie waren deine Noten in Beauxbatons?", fragte er. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er war doch unmöglich mit seiner Tasse fertig? Ihr Rock drehte sich um ihre Beine, sodass sie etwas steif vor ihm stand.

Nun, man gewöhnte sich an die altertümliche Uniform. Sie fand sie sogar mittlerweile eigentlich recht schön, im Gegensatz zu der, die die anderen Mädchen tragen mussten (schwarze, knielange Kleider, sie hätte wie ein Vampir ausgesehen). „Ich – wie bitte?", hakte sie noch einmal nach.

„Du bist in Beauxbatons gewesen, drei Jahre. Wie waren deine Noten?", fragte er noch einmal nach. Also hatte sie sich nicht verhört.

„Meine Noten waren gut.", gab sie bescheiden zurück.

„Wie bist du nach Beauxbatons gekommen?", fragte er weiter.

„Mein – mein Herr war der Meinung, ich sei begabt und wollte mich fördern. Ich weiß nicht so recht, warum er das wollte, aber er sah etwas in mir.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso..."

„Wieso hat er dich dann verkauft?", nun wurde sie rot.

„Uh...", flüsterte sie betreten. „Nun, 'verkauft' ist die offizielle Version, mein Herr. Eigentlich war... Eigentlich war er ein Spieler und als ihm das Geld aus ging, da hat er mich versetzt.", gab sie zu. Er zog seine Augen herauf. „Aber er war ein sehr netter Mensch. Er hatte nur ein kleines Problem.", meinte sie rasch.

„Welches war dein Lieblingsfach?", fragte er weiter.

„Ich schwanke zwischen Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst. Aber ich mochte auch Verwandlung.", sagte sie nachdenklich. Er musterte sie ein bisschen. „Welches war Euer Lieblingsfach?", fragte sie nun.

„Verwandlung. ...ich habe eine Begabung dafür.", erwiderte er grinsend. Als nächstes stand er auf und kam auf sie zu. Instinktiv machte sie einen Schritt zurück – aber im Gehen verwandelte ihr Herr sich in einen stattlichen, wunderschönen Hirsch. Ihre Augen wurden riesig, ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Aufregung.

„Oh!", machte sie überrascht. „Oh – Ihr – Ihr seid ein Animagus...", flüsterte sie, während sie aufgeregt um das Tier herum lief. „Ihr – das ist bemerkenswert! Ich habe alles darüber gelesen!", sie dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern streckte ihre Hand aus, um den Hirsch zu berühren. Erst, als ihre Finger nur noch Millimeter von seinem Fell entfernt waren, kam ihre Vernunft zurück und sie stockte. Aber der Hirsch vor ihr stupste ihre Hand dann mit seiner Nase an, sodass sie einen Schritt näher trat und ihn streichelte.

Das Fell wurde wärmer und sie zog sie Hand zurück, als er sich wieder zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte. Einen Moment lang konnten sie sich nur ansehen, dann räusperte er sich, drehte sich zu seinem Tisch und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab hin. „Zeige mir, was du kannst.", meinte er.

„W – was?", stotterte sie. Er wirkte enttäuscht darüber, dass sie erneut stotterte, sodass auch sie sich kurz räuspern musste. „Ich könnte doch unmöglich mit Eurem Zauberstab-"

„Ich biete ihn dir doch an. Ich möchte sehen, wie begabt du bist.", erklärte er.

„Das ist ein Trick, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ein bisschen misstrauisch. Er hob seine Augenbrauen an.

„Denkst du so schlecht von mir?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Also. Nimm ihn und beweise mir, dass du begabt bist.", verlangte er. Sie griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Zauberstab. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nicht glauben, wie gut er sich anfühlte.

„Was für einer ist das?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Mahagoni, Einhornhaar, elf Zoll.", kam es sofort.

„Wingardium Leviosa.", flüsterte sie, dabei deutete sie auf sein Frühstückstablett. Er beobachtete zutiefst befriedigt, dass es schwebte. Einmal um ihn herum ließ sie es tanzen, dann landete es wieder auf dem Tisch. Die Landung war nicht perfekt, seine Kaffeetasse fiel um (zum Glück hatte er nicht gesprochen, ehe er Kaffee nicht getrunken hatte, sodass nur noch der Kaffeesatz verschüttet wurde). „Ratzeputz."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön.", lobte er.

„Accio Serviette.", meinte sie dann, aber er fischte sie aus der Luft, ehe die Serviette bei ihr gelandet war. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn einen Moment an, aber er grinste nur frech. „Accio Serviette.", befahl sie nun eindringlicher. Tatsächlich entwischte die Serviette seinen Fingern, obwohl er sie doch fest hielt und zischte ab, um von ihr aufgefangen zu werden.

„Nun gut, ich kann deinem alten Herrn nur zustimmen, du hast Talent.", meinte er zufrieden, als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder entgegen hielt. Er nahm ihn, da wandte sie sich rasch ab, um seine Kissen auf zu schütteln. „Und du bist eine schöne Gestalt.", fügte er hinzu. Wieder drehte sie sich überrascht zu ihm, aber er hatte sich wieder zu seinem Frühstück gedreht. Sie wurde noch röter.

„Ihr seid ein schöner Mann, mein Herr.", gab sie das Kompliment zurück, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Kissen zu. Trotzdem konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln im Spiegel sehen, dass er sie nun ebenfalls wieder an sah. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann begann sie wieder zu summen.

„Singst du auch?"

„Gelegentlich, mein Herr.", antwortete sie.

„Bei Gelegenheit kannst du mir vor singen.", meinte er grinsend.

„Was für eine Gelegenheit soll das sein? Schlaflieder?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch von gut gemeintem Spott. Er lachte leicht, ehe er eine Ecke von seinem Toast ab biss.

„Isst du immer noch nicht?", hakte er schließlich nach. Sie schnaubte.

„Ich esse natürlich, mein Herr, wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich nicht esse?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe Madame Danston gefragt, ob du dich gut machst und sie sagte, du wärst ausnehmend freundlich und sehr gewissenhaft, allerdings hätte sie dich noch nicht essen sehen.", erklärte er ihr. „Und wer so viel Sex hat-", sie wurde etwa Tomaten-rot. „-der sollte ausreichend Nahrung zu sich nehmen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Natürlich esse ich. ...ich bevorzuge es nur, dabei nicht beobachtet zu werden.", erklärte sie. „Ich esse in Marlenes und meinem Zimmer.", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Wirklich?", ein drittes Mal drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, dieses Mal fing er ihren Blick ein.

„Ja, wirklich.", bestätigte sie.

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe keinen Anschluss gefunden.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Die anderen Mädchen mögen mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Nur Louise und ich kommen gut aus."

„Es ist Marianna, nicht wahr?", sie wurde rot.

Marianna erzählte überall, dass ihr Herr mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie hätte sich selbstverständlich niemals erlaubt, ihn zu fragen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass er neben ihr noch mit anderen Frauen schlief machte sie irgendwie traurig. Es fühlte sich einfach an, als wäre sie ihm nicht genug. „Nun, in der Tat hat sie eine enorme Abneigung gegen mich entwickelt. ...ich weiß nicht wieso.", flüsterte sie.

„Und Marlene?"

„Louise sagt, Marlene mag niemanden.", erklärte sie bemüht einfach. Weil Marlene von ihrem Herrn missbraucht wurde und niemand etwas dagegen tat. Er seufzte.

„Du sagst das ziemlich oft.", meinte er.

„Was?"

„'Ich weiß nicht wieso'. ...mich interessiert, ob du es wirklich nicht weißt, ob du es nicht wissen willst oder ob du den Grund weiß, er dir aber egal ist.", ihr wurde bewusst, dass er darauf tatsächlich eine Antwort verlangte.

„Ich schätze, ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso... Madame De Julliers sagte stets, ich sei ein 'naives, dummes Ding'.", erklärte sie verlegen. Er schnaubte missbilligend.

„Sie war verheiratet, ja?", hakte er nach. Sie nickte rasch. „Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie unzufrieden wurde, weil du älter wurdest und ihr Mann dir nachgestiegen ist?", etwas ernüchtert sah sie ihn an, dann schüttelte sie noch verlegener den Kopf. Ein seichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Denkt Ihr, das könnte der Grund sein?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das der Grund war. Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist eine schöne Gestalt. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das nicht gesehen hätte. Und Ehefrauen kommen selten mit den Spielgefährtinnen ihrer Männer aus.", schmunzelte er. „Wie lange bist du bei ihr gewesen?", fragte er.

„Uh – vier Jahre etwa. Mr Plombton verlor mich, kurz nachdem ich dreizehn wurde und Madame De Julliers erlaubte nicht, dass ich nach Beauxbatons zurück kehrte. Und kurz vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag haben Eure Eltern mich gekauft.", meinte sie nachdenklich. Er stockte. „Es sind nicht ganz vier Jahre."

„Wann war das?", fragte er. „Dein Geburtstag meine ich."

„Vor zwei Wochen.", antwortete sie. „Sire.", fügte sie schließlich hinzu. Wann hatte sie aufgehört, an jeden Satz eine förmliche Anrede zu hängen? Das war sehr unhöflich von ihr!

„Du bist noch so jung...", flüsterte er plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen ehrfürchtig.

„Nun, ich bin volljährig in Eurer Welt.", erinnerte sie ihn. „D – darum wurde ich als Eure – uhm – Dienerin gekauft, Ihr wisst doch, nur volljährige Mädchen dürfen für diesen Zweck-"

„Du gehörst doch auch in diese Welt.", erinnerte er sie im Gegenzug. „Ich meine... Du bist eine Hexe, Lily, auch wenn deine Eltern es nicht sind.", sie knickste, in Ermangelung einer Antwort, da seufzte er. „Mach das nicht.", bat er sie.

„Wieso? Man – man hat mir gesagt, ich soll das tun, wenn ich keine Antwort mehr weiß.", sagte sie. Sie konnte nicht umhin und wurde ein bisschen panisch. „Ich – ich möchte Euch doch zufrieden stellen und - und vergnügen, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie dann enttäuscht.

„Lily, du vergnügst mich sehr.", meinte er sanft. Sie lächelte leicht. „Wirklich, du – du kümmerst dich mit äußerster Sorgfalt um mich.", erklärte er. Sie lächelte dieses Mal mehr. „Mäuschen-", er trat näher an sie heran und seine Hände wühlten sich wie so oft in ihre Haare. „-du bist entzückend und stellst mich mehr als zufrieden, ich verspreche dir, du stellst mich zufrieden.", ihr wurde ganz warm, da küsste er sie urplötzlich. Stöhnend trat sie einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, da waren seine Wangen ganz rot und er wollte sie nicht mehr ansehen. „Ich-", sie stöhnte. „Ich liebe Euch, mein Herr.", sagte sie demütig. Einen Moment starrte er sie an, dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht plötzlich.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte er nun ernst. Sie starrte ihn an.

„N – nein, mein Herr. ...das – das ist doch – war das unangebracht?", fragte sie etwas verstört. „Man hat mir gesagt – ich – ich dürfte Euch sagen... Ich 'soll' euch doch lieben, oder nicht?", hakte sie nach.

Er seufzte. „Doch.", maulte er ein bisschen. „Nun, ich – uh – ich habe nicht wirklich irgendwelche Aufgaben heute.", meinte er dann. Sie nickte

„Ja, mein Herr.", meinte sie. „Ich – ich wollte Euch nicht erzürnen, das – das wisst Ihr doch, oder?", flüsterte sie dann unsicher.

„Natürlich.", meinte er recht einfach.

Wieder knickste sie tief und griff etwas unüberlegt nach seiner Hand, aber er entzog sich ihr. „Nicht.", wies er sie zurecht.

„Oh – ich – es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Du kannst gehen, Lily.", sie nickte, dabei schossen Tränen in ihre Augen. Er rief sie nicht wieder zurück, also knickste sie und verließ ihn. Stöhnend fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht, dann raffte sie ihre Röcke und eilte den Gang entlang. Leider kam sie nicht weit, direkt um die Ecke erstarrte sie. Dort stand Mr Black mit dem Rücken zu ihr, während er Marlene gegen die Wand drückte. Sie konnte sogar seinen nackten Hintern sehen, seine Hosen zerknüllten sich um seine Knöchel, er grunzte wie ein Schwein, während sie schweigend über sich ergehen ließ, was er mit ihr machte.

Sie war eine zierliche, kleine Person und Lily fragte sich, warum er ihr so weh tat. Marlenes Augen kniffen sich immer wieder zusammen, eines der Bilder fiel von der Wand. Tatsächlich stand sie nur dort und sah sich an, was dort geschah, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gehen sollte. „Sag es!", verlangte er deutlich. Jetzt schluchzte Marlene. „Sag es, verdammt noch Mal!", seine Hand schlug direkt neben ihr gegen die Wand, sodass sie wieder schluchzte. „Sprich es aus!"

„Es tut mir Leid!", heulte sie schließlich. Er stieß noch fester. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Herr, bitte, es tut mir Leid, ich schwöre!"

Er tat ihr noch einmal besonders weh, dabei grunzte er lauter als eben. Ihr wurde schlecht, als er keuchte und sich sofort aus ihr heraus zog, Marlene rutschte an der Wand herunter, landete in all ihren Röcken und blieb still und schweigend dort hocken. „Mach das nie wieder.", warnte er sie, während er seine Hosen hoch zog, aber darauf bekam er nur ein Wimmern. Der schlimmste Moment kam noch, denn er drehte sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Was stehst du da?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„D – d – d – da – das i – i – ist-", stotterte sie hervor. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was fällt dir ein, dort zu stehen und uns zu beobachten?", seine Stimme wurde lauter, sie hörte Mr Potters Tür auf fliegen. „Dienstmädchen, du hast deinen Platz vergessen!", warf er ihr vor, dabei trat er einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

Es ging alles ganz schnell, ihr Herr kam um die Ecke gerannt, in diesem Moment erhob Mr Black seine Hand gegen sie. Als er sie schlug, traf ihn von der rechten Seite ein Bild, das urplötzlich, 'wie durch Zauberei', von der Wand gegen ihn knallte. Sie wurde von der Wucht seines Schlags zur Seite geschleudert und stieß sich den Kopf an der Wand, während er nur ein wenig taumelte.

„Sirius!", ertönte die Stimme ihres Herrn. Ihr wollten schon Tränen in die Augen steigen – der schlug sie und er kümmerte sich um ihn? - aber da spürte sie seine Hände an ihrem Arm. „Lily, bist du okay?"

„W – was?", brachte Mr Black entsetzt hervor. „James, hast du gesehen, was sie getan hat?"; fragte er aufgebracht.

„Was? Was hat sie getan?", fragte er unverständig.

„Dieses Bild!"

„Du hast ihr Angst gemacht, sie ist eine Hexe, was hast du gedacht?", fragte er wütend. „Du hast kein Recht sie zu schlagen!", wies er ihn dann zurück.

„Was? Verdammt, das ist eine Dienerin!"

„'Meine' Dienerin, du siehst mich nicht deine Dienerin züchtigen, nicht wahr?", fragte er. „Du wirst dich nie wieder dazu hinreißen lassen, Hand an Lily zu legen!", warnte er ihn dann, während er ihr auf half. Seufzend besah er sich ihr Gesicht. „Ich-", sie stöhnte, als er über ihre Wange streichelte und dort Blut an seiner Hand war.

„I – i – ich ka – kann...", nun, sie konnte kein Blut sehen und wurde ohnmächtig.

Sie wachte wieder auf, da lag sie auf ihrem Bett. Etwas verwirrt griff sie an ihren Kopf. „War ja eine ganz tolle Nummer, die du da abgezogen hast.", maulte jemand, da schlug sie ihre Augen endlich auf.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Diese 'Jungfrau in Nöten'-Tour? War das nötig, man hat ihn durch das ganze Haus schreien hören!", maulte Marianna, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. „Du hast eine ganze Menge interessanter Bücher hier. Wenn Mr Potter Senior das wüsste, dann wärst du in Schwierigkeiten, wusstest du das?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, ich wurde nur angewiesen hier zu sitzen und wie blöd zu gucken, ob du eine Gehirnerschütterung oder so etwas hast, weil Mademoiselle wegen einer kleinen Platzwunde direkt in Ohnmacht fallen musste.", meckerte sie weiter. „Mr Potter Junior und Mr Black haben sich noch nie so gestritten, sie haben sich wie verrückt angeschrien."

„W – wie geht es Marlene?", fragte sie beinahe automatisch, ohne auf diesen Kommentar ein zu gehen.

„Was soll mit ihr sein, sie ist am Fluss und wäscht Mr Blacks Kleider, so wie sie sollte.", erwiderte Marianna. „Ist dir schwindelig?"

„Was?"

„Ob dir schwindelig ist. Ich will wissen, ob du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast oder ob ich dann wieder an die Arbeit gehen kann.", sagte sie knapp.

„Uh – ich kann kein Blut sehen, ich denke, das war alles.", meinte sie und richtete sich auf.

„Ist dir schlecht?"

„Nein.", gab sie zurück.

„Super.", sagte sie. Sie klang gar nicht erfreut über die Tatsache, dass Lily auf dem Weg der Besserung war. „Mrs Potter möchte dich sprechen.", sagte sie dann hämisch. „Sie sagte, wenn du wohlauf bist, dann sollst du in ihr Zimmer gehen. Ich denke, dass sie dich zurecht weisen wird.", erklärte sie dann befriedigt.

„Ich – ich habe nichts getan.", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht? Dann würde sie dich nicht in ihr Zimmer rufen lassen.", erklärte sie. „Nun, ich würde an deiner Stelle gehen, ehe du fort geschickt wirst. Nun, da du entehrt wurdest, bleibt nicht mehr viel von dir übrig, dass sich verkaufen lässt.", grinste sie dann noch, ehe sie verschwand.

Sie wusste, wo Mrs Potters Zimmer war, aber sie hatte keinerlei verlangen danach, hinein zu gehen. Trotzdem hatte sie einfach keine Wahl, sie hatte nach ihr rufen lassen, sie musste gehorchen. Zögerlich klopfte sie. „Ja?"

Lily öffnete die Tür. „Guten Tag, Mrs Potter. Sie wollten mich sehen?", fragte sie, während sie knickste. Mrs Potter sah sie kurz an, dann nickte sie.

Ihr Zimmer war nicht allzu groß, es gab einen hübschen kleinen Kamin, auf dem eine Menge Bilder von ihrem eigenen Herrn, sprich Mrs Potters Sohn, standen. Viele, auf denen er noch recht klein war und auf ihrem Schoß saß. Ansonsten hingen ein paar gemalte Bilder an der Wand und eine ganze Menge Bücher lagen herum. „Ich möchte wissen, was heute Morgen passiert ist, dass meine Jungs sich gestritten haben.", sagte sie recht streng.

Sie musste sich räuspern. „N – nun, ich...", stotterte sie ein bisschen. „Ich bog um die Ecke und... Und Mr Black züchtigte Marlene und...", Mrs Potter wurde ein wenig rot. „Und als er mich sah, da wurde er schrecklich wütend. Es – es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, ich wollte das Bild nicht von der Wand reißen, es...", sie sah zu Boden.

„Kannst du bitte ganze Sätze sprechen?", fragte sie. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte meinem Herrn sein Frühstück gebracht und war auf dem Weg in die Küche.", sagte sie bemüht deutlich. „Um die Ecke sah Mr Black, während er Marlene züchtigte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, da blieb ich kurz stehen und er wurde wütend, als er mich sah.", erklärte sie bemüht logisch, ihren Blick heftete sie auf den Saum ihres Rocks. „Und – und dann hat er...", sie stockte.

Ihr war sehr wohl klar, dass sie keinerlei Rechte hatte und es Mr Black wahrscheinlich frei stand, sie zu schlagen. „Ja?", fragte Mrs Potter ungeduldig.

„Nun, er schlug mich, in dem Moment als mein Herr zu uns stieß."

„Und das Bild?"

„Es war keine Absicht. E – es ist normal, dass die Magie in mir mich beschützen wollte, nicht wahr? Ich würde Mr Black nicht schaden wollen.", hauchte sie gerade noch so.

„Sieh mal, ich habe dich nicht rufen lassen, um dich zurecht zu weisen, sondern um zu erfahren, was passiert ist.", sagte Mrs Potter nun ganz ungeduldig.

„Ich habe wohl ein Bild von der Wand gerissen und es gegen Mr Black geschleudert.", gab sie nun zu. Mrs Potter nickte verstehend. „Werdet Ihr mich bestrafen, Madame?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, dich zu bestrafen.", erwiderte sie. „Ich bin immerhin nur eine Frau, nicht wahr? Nicht einmal dein Vormund. Es wird an James sein, dich zu bestrafen und er wird es sicherlich tun. Magie gegen die Familie ein zu setzen, in der man so freundlich aufgenommen wurde, wie du hier, das muss bestraft werden.", erklärte sie.

„Aber es war keine Absicht!", beteuerte sie wieder.

„Dennoch ist es passiert! Deine kindliche Magie kann unter Kontrolle gehalten werden! Zu fürchten reicht nicht, Lily, du musst die drei Männer aus respektieren.", erklärte sie.

„Selbstverständlich, Madame.", sagte sie nur.

„Sei froh, wenn mein Mann nichts davon erfährt.", sagte sie nur. „Seine barmherzige Art hat James nicht von ihm."

„Jawohl, Madame.", flüsterte sie verunsichert.

„Du bist entlassen. Gehe Marlene am Fluss zur Hand.", befahl sie. Lily knickste, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Marlene kniete halb im kalten Wasser und wusch Mr Blacks Kleidung, als Lily sich neben sie setzte. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie mürrisch.

„Mrs Potter hat mir befohlen, dir zur Hand zu gehen.", erklärte sie. Darauf bekam sie keine Antwort mehr. Eine ganze Weile wuschen sie nur schweigend Kleider. Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu ihrem Herrn.

'James'...

Es war nicht gut, wenn sie sich in ihn verliebte. Es war – es war einfach falsch. Sie war seine Sklavin, sie war seine Dienerin. Sie diente ihm nur zur Befriedigung, er würde im Laufe seiner Tage mehr und mehr Frauen in sein Bett holen und sie vergessen. Der Gedanke, ein junges, rothaariges Mädchen nach dem anderen in seinem Zimmer verschwinden zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich in ihr Herz.

Nach dem, was am Morgen gewesen war, würde er sie ohnehin weg schicken, egal, ob er versprochen hatte, dass sie bleiben konnte oder nicht. Als Marlene und sie alles gewaschen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Louise hatte etwas gekocht und während alle anderen um den Tisch herum saßen, schöpfte Lily nur eine kleine Portion und wollte auf ihr Zimmer gehen. „Lily, Mr Potter Junior hat nach dir verlangt.", erklärte Marianna plötzlich spöttisch.

„I – ist er schon zurück?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Dornröschen hat den ganzen Tag verschlafen, das hier ist das Abendessen.", gab sie zurück.

„Marianna, du böses Ding, nun hör auf!", ermahnte Louise sie nun.

„Ist doch so."

Einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren Teller werfend stellte Lily ihn wieder hin und raffte ihre Röcke, um in das Zimmer ihres Herrn zu eilen. Immerhin hatte er nach ihr rufen lassen. Als sie vor der Tür stand, fühlte sie sich schrecklich, klopfte aber trotzdem. „Ja?", kam es von drinnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, dann knickste sie tief. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war er nicht alleine. Mr Black und ein Mann mit sandbraunen Haaren saßen bei ihm im Wohnzimmer. „I – i – ihr h – ha – habt nach m – m – mir rufen l – l – lassen, mein Herr?", stotterte sie besonders schlimm. Alle drei sahen gleichzeitig auf.

„Ja.", meinte er. „Ich möchte wissen, ob es dir besser geht.", sagte er dann recht deutlich. Sie knickste tief.

„Jawohl, Sire, mir geht es besser. Danke der Nachfrage.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Sirius?", sein verlangender Ton mit einer Spur Drohung im Unterton ließ sie aufhorchen. Tatsächlich stand Mr Black auf, sein Gesicht war eisern und als er sie musterte verengten sich seine Augen. „Sirius, 'jetzt'!", warnte ihr Herr ihn.

„Miss Evans, ich muss mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Sie zu bestrafen ist 'nicht' meine Aufgabe.", sagte er kalt und er klang dabei kein Stück reuig. Eher stinksauer, trotzdem deutete er eine Verbeugung an.

„Lily, ich verlange von dir, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst. Dein Verhalten war vollkommen inakzeptabel.", erklärte er dann streng.

Sie hatte gelernt, wie sie sich bei jemandem, der ihr höher gestellt war, zu entschuldigen hatte. Zwar widerstrebte es ihr, dennoch stellte sie sich direkt vor Mr Black, sank auf ihre Knie und griff nach der Hand, an der wie erwartet ein Siegelring steckte, den sie küsste. „Mr Black, ich bitte Euch um Vergebung. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten.", sagte sie beinahe ohne zu stocken. Alle drei sahen sie entgeistert an.

War das etwa falsch gewesen? Ihr Kopf wurde ganz heiß. Aber Mr Black räusperte sich verlegen. Irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht hatte sich verändert. „I – ihnen ist vergeben.", sagte er schließlich und seine Wangen wurden tatsächlich etwas rot.

„Meine Fresse – James, sieh nur, er errötet!", machte der dritte Mann sich über ihn lustig.

„Halt die Klappe.", maulte Mr Black, dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch. Unsicher blieb sie auf ihren Knien, bis ihr Herr persönlich sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl erhob und ihr die Hand entgegen hielt. Durfte sie sie annehmen? Vermutlich, sonst hätte er sie nicht erst angeboten.

Aber als sie ihre Hand in seine legte und sich von ihm aufhelfen ließ, da tauschten der dritte Mann und Mr Black einen Blick aus, der von Missbilligung zeugte. „Sehr schön.", meinte er. „Ich finde es gut, dass diese Sache geklärt ist. Es ist wirklich sehr unhöflich, zu lauschen.", sie starrte ihn an. Darum ging es hier?

„I – ich wollte ja gar nicht lauschen.", versicherte sie ihm. Er runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig.

„Nein, diese Sache ist geklärt, wir werden nicht mehr davon sprechen.", sagte er resolut. „Du darfst im Schlafzimmer auf mich warten.", erklärte er dann. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr.", flüsterte sie und knickste. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, da hörte sie drinnen einen merkwürdigen Laut.

„Das war – was war das?", fragte Mr Black schockiert.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wer bringt ihr so etwas bei?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius.", wiederholte ihr Herr ungeduldig.

„Habt ihr ihre Augen gesehen – ich bitte dich James, lass mich nur ein Mal-"

„Nein!", zischte er. „Ich habe ihre Augen gesehen und du darfst trotzdem nicht mit meiner Dienerin schlafen. Ich finde gar nichts daran, deine verbrauchten Reste zu vögeln, Sirius!", maulte er direkt hinterher.

„Was denkt ihr, wieso hat sie das getan?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme, die wohl dem Mann gehörte.

„Sie hat es unabsichtlich getan, habt ihr nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen?", fragte Mr Potter ungeduldig. Was war denn nun falsch an ihrer Entschuldigung gewesen?

„Ich-", Mr Black stockte. „Ich habe das noch nie gesehen, das macht man – ist das die Art von Entschuldigung, die man Königen zollt?", fragte er dann.

„Nun, wer auch immer Lily beigebracht hat, wie man sich bei jemandem entschuldigt, er war ein sehr, sehr höflicher, traditioneller und altmodischer Mensch.", schloss die dritte Stimme.

Urplötzlich fielen ihr seine Worte wieder ein. Wie unhöflich es war, zu lauschen! Ihre Schritte so leise wie möglich, schlich sie in das Schlafzimmer. Tatsächlich ließ er sie nicht lange warten. Sie hörte, wie die drei sich im Flur verabschiedeten, dann, so wie in der allerersten Nacht, klopfte es, während er die Tür öffnete. „Hey.", grüßte er.

Sie knickste wieder tief. „Guten Abend.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Dir geht es wirklich besser? War es eine Gehirnerschütterung?", fragte er, während er die Tür schloss.

„Nein.", sagte sie. „Ich kann kein Blut sehen, nur deshalb bin ich – uhm – ohnmächtig geworden.", erklärte sie. Er nickte verstehend. „W – was war falsch an meiner Entschuldigung?", fragte sie dann.

„Sie war nicht falsch, nur über das normale Maß an Höflichkeit hinaus formuliert.", erklärte er zögerlich. „Es hätte gereicht, besonders tief zu knicksen und ein paar nette Worte zu sagen. Es war positiv, dass du es so gemacht hast, er war – beeindruckt.", fügte er rasch hinzu. „Wieso hast du dich nicht so bei mir entschuldigt?", fragte er dann.

Sie wurde knallrot. „I – i – ich-", als sie so heftig stotterte, da unterbrach er sie seufzend.

„Ich bin nicht aufgebracht darüber, ich will es nur wissen. Aus reinem Interesse. Ich habe kein Verlangen nach einer Entschuldigung auf Knien...", erklärte er ihr ein wenig erschöpft. Sie räusperte sich.

„I – ich schätze, als i – ich mich bei Euch entschuldigt habe, mein Herr, da war es mir sehr ernst. ...gerade habe i – ich Euren Befehl ausgeführt. Und er war ebenfalls über die Maßen höflich, er hat 'Sie' gesagt...", etwas regte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass du deine Entschuldigung bei mir ernst gemeint hast und die bei ihm von mir erzwungen wurde.", meinte er. Nun wurde sie noch röter. „Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe kein Problem damit, ich fand nicht, dass du dich entschuldigen musstest. Er sollte Marlene nicht auf dem Gang züchtigen, es ist seine eigene Schuld, dass du sie erwischt hast.", erklärte er dann. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor – sie wusste nicht so recht – Genugtuung? Befriedigung?

„I – ich wollte nicht lauschen, mein Herr.", sagte sie nun. „Aber als ich die beiden gesehen habe – ich – ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte...", er nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir, darum finde ich nicht, dass du dich hättest entschuldigen müssen.", erwiderte er.

„D – dann... Wieso habt Ihr mich mich entschuldigen lassen?", hakte sie schüchtern nach.

„Damit er aufhört zu meckern und weil ich von ihm verlangt hatte, sich bei dir zu entschuldigen.", grinste er schulterzuckend. „Aber – uhm – du weißt, dass du keine Magie gegen ihn einsetzen darfst, oder?", sie nickte.

„Natürlich – das – das war wirklich keine Absicht, mein Herr!", schwor sie. Er nickte, musterte sie aber nun nachdenklich.

Einen Moment schwieg er. Nun kam es, sie würde doch noch bestraft werden, so wie Mrs Potter es gesagt hatte. Sie verkniff sich mit aller Gewalt ein Seufzen, aber er sagte einfach nichts. Nein, er begann nur urplötzlich, um sie herum zu gehen. Schließlich war er es, der seufzte. „Ich habe etwas für dich.", erklärte er.

„Ach so?", fragte sie überrascht. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Um Vorfälle wie diesen zu vermeiden. Ich habe die Gesetze durch gesehen, es gibt keinen Ausweg für dich, du musst dieses Geschenk annehmen und ich möchte nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren müssen.", sie nickte, da ging er seinem Tisch und überreichte ihr eine schmale, längliche Box. Sie wusste sofort was das war.

„A – aber Herr-", stotterte sie.

„Nein, schweig.", ermahnte er sie. „Das ist – uhm – Weide, Drachenherzfaser, zwölf Zoll, ein bisschen die Standard-Ausführung, aber ich denke, es wird reichen. Deine Magie länger zu stauen wäre unverantwortlich, du wirst dich irgendwann in die Luft jagen.", erklärte er ihr geduldig.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Obwohl sie ihren Mund öffnete, konnte sie nicht einmal ein 'Dankeschön' erzwingen, sie war schlichtweg sprachlos. Zwei Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und ihr Herr lächelte urplötzlich, als er ihre Freude sah. Im nächsten Moment war sie auch vor ihrem Herrn auf die Knie gesunken. Er wollte einen Schritt zurück treten, aber sie ergriff nur zitternd seine Hände und küsste sie, beinahe jeden Finger einzeln.

Da starrte er sie an.

„Lily, du musst das nicht tun. Das ist eine ganz alte und formelle Form der Dankbarkeit.", flüsterte er verlegen.

„Aber ich finde keine Worte, Sire!", sagte sie wie berauscht. „Ich habe gelernt, ich muss nehmen, was Eure Hände mir geben, mein Herr.", er seufzte. „Also – also sind es Eure gütigen Hände-"

„Lily, es ist nur ein Zauberstab, du darfst ihn ja nicht einmal benutzen. Du sollst nur mit ihm in deinem stillen Kämmerlein üben, damit deine Magie sich nicht noch einmal unvorhergesehen entlädt!", ermahnte er sie.

„Aber das ist schon mehr, als ich mir erträumt hatte!"

„Und es ist mehr, als ich tun sollte.", erwiderte er nur enttäuscht. „Ich – ich sollte das nicht tun. Das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben, okay?", sie nickte eifrig. „Ich-", er stöhnte, dann kniete er direkt vor ihr und küsste sie.

Sie landeten dann auf dem Boden, er war tief in ihr vergraben und sie fühlte sich urplötzlich so 'glücklich' wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, als er sie kommen ließ und danach dabei zu sah, wie sie ihre Kleidungsstücke ganz elegant miteinander tanzen ließ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Und schon geht es auch wieder weiter. Viel Spass euch beim lesen xoxo**

Er besaß seine Dienerin nun eine Woche und zwei Tage.

Man hatte ihm immer vor gebetet, dass die persönliche Dienerin dazu da war, ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, den er äußerte, Lily jedoch wusste manchmal, was er wollte, ohne dass er den Mund öffnete. Sowieso war er mehr als zufrieden mit ihren Diensten. Und sie war schön. Sie war sogar sehr schön. Er konnte sich nicht an ihr satt sehen.

Am Sonntag wurde er erneut davon wach, dass sie den Raum betrat. Er konnte sie summen hören. Den Geräuschen nach stellte sie wie immer das Tablett auf den Tisch, öffnete die Vorhänge am Fenster, ließ die vor dem Bett jedoch noch einen Moment zusammen. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte er laut, da zog sie auch die vor seinem Bett auseinander.

„Ihr seid bereits wach, Sire?", lächelte sie.

„Offensichtlich.", gab er grinsend zurück. „Setz' dich einen Moment zu mir.", bat er sie. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich einen Moment, dann gehorchte sie. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht längere Zeit. „Wie gehen deine Studien voran?", fragte er dann.

„Oh – ich...", ein helles Strahlen erleuchtete ihre Züge. „Ich werde besser.", versicherte sie ihm. Umso schöner fand er sie, dieses Strahlen hätte er jeden Tag sehen können...

„Schön.", meinte er. „Nun, ich dachte mir, wenn du dich an deinen alten Schulbüchern langweilst, dann kannst du mit meinen fort fahren. Deine Begabung geht wohl weit über das Niveau einer Drittklässlerin hinaus.", mutmaßte er. Sie wurde rot vor Freude.

„Sehr wohl, Sire."

Eine Sekunde lang konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie hatte eine ganz sonderbare Wirkung auf ihn. Schließlich musste er sich räuspern, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, aber als er dies gerade tat, da holte sie tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich Euch danken könnte, Sire, Ihr seid solch ein gnädiger Herr.", stolperte es etwas unbeholfen und überstürzt aus ihrem Mund.

Perplex sah er sie an. „D – du musst mir nicht danken, Lily, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich...", tja, was genau tat er hier eigentlich? Im Grunde genommen brachte er sie alle nur in Schwierigkeiten, weil er für seine Dienerin schwärmte... „Nun, es ist erlaubt, dass ich dir ein Geschenk gemacht habe, ich habe es nachgeschlagen.", erklärte er dann.

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Ich wollte dir ein Geschenk machen und wusste nicht, ob das erlaubt ist, oder nicht.", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie schmunzelte ein bisschen, sodass er urplötzlich seinen Blick in ihren fein geschwungenen Lippen verlor.

„Nein...", kicherte sie ein bisschen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ausnehmend klug und amüsant, als er dieses Geräusch hörte. Mann, er verlor seinen Verstand... „Nein, Sire, ich meinte doch, warum Ihr mir überhaupt ein Geschenk machen wolltet.", legte sie aus.

„Wieder einmal 'weißt du nicht, wieso'?", zog er sie ein bisschen auf. Ihre Mundwinkel erhoben sich nun beträchtlich, als er sie so freundlich verspottete. Der Umgang mit ihr hatte sich so sehr geändert seid – nun – seit dem Sex im Stroh... „Ich wollte dir ein Geschenk machen, weil du mich zufrieden stellst.", log er schließlich ein bisschen. Sie lächelte aber wieder. „Es war ein bisschen erschreckend, all diese Gesetze und Regeln über Muggelgeborene und Diener zu lesen. ...ich frage mich, was ihr überhaupt noch für Rechte habt...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Wir haben das Recht, zu schweigen.", wollte sie ihn aufmuntern, aber das zog seine Laune nur ein wenig herunter.

Unzufrieden ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurück fallen, da legte sie ihren Kopf schief. Er ermahnte sie nicht einmal mehr, als sie über seine Wange streichelte. „Was bedrückt Euch, mein Herr?", fragte sie lieblich.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mal einen Tag Auszeit nehmen.", meinte er ausweichend. „So viele Zwänge, es erdrückt mich manchmal.", sprach er dann vage. Wieder streichelte sie über sein Gesicht, aber als sie ihre Hände zurück ziehen wollte, da griff er an ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie auf seinem Gesicht.

„Aber es müsste doch einfach für Euch sein, einen Tag Auszeit zu arrangieren. Ihr könnt einfach auf Euer Pferd steigen und fort reiten.", erklärte sie zögerlich. „Wenn ich ein Pferd hätte, würde ich keine Gelegenheit auslassen..."

„Kannst du reiten?", fragte er.

„Es wird in Beauxbaton gelehrt. Man ist dort der Meinung, dass es wichtig für eine Frau ist, vornehm auf einem Pferd aus zu sehen.", erklärte sie dann schmunzelnd. „Falls mal ein Ritter mit weißem Gaul vorbei kommt.", er lächelte verzückt über das leise Kichern, das sie wieder zum besten gab.

„Und, je einen gesehen?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Haufenweise, aber die waren immer nur hinter den Veelas her.", erwiderte sie prompt, da lachte er leicht. „Ich glaube sogar, ich war der einzige Rotschopf in der ganzen Schule.", meinte sie nachdenklich. Tatsächlich fand er seine vorwitzigen Hände in ihren Haaren wieder. „S – sie gefallen Euch, nicht wahr? Meine roten Haare. Ihr fasst sie stets an.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Du gefällst mir als Ganzes, Lily.", erwiderte er nachdenklich. „Man hat mit dir sicherlich meinen Geschmack getroffen. Aber ja, deine roten Haare gefallen mir am besten. Oder am zweitbesten...", korrigierte er sich rasch, als er wieder einmal ein Lächeln sah, das er dann sofort mit seinen Fingern nachzeichnete, um ihr einen Tipp auf seinen Gedankenwandel zu geben. Sie errötete. „Sag, wenn ich also für heute einen Tag Auszeit arrangiere – kommst du mit mir mit?", fragte er. Das war völlig irrational! Er machte es mit jeder Kleinigkeit schlimmer!

„Natürlich. ...wenn Ihr mich dabei haben möchtet, Sire.", erwiderte sie.

„In Ordnung. Wir schleichen uns heraus...", meinte er beschwingt. „Gib mir zehn Minuten, ich – ich mache mich nur fertig.", wie ein Trottel stieg er aus seinem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als er zurück kam, da spielte sie mit seinem Zauberstab. Das machte ihm nichts aus. Tatsächlich ließ sie gerade das Messer auf dem Frühstückstablett mit der Gabel tanzen. „Würdest du es einpacken?", bat er sie.

Sie nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab ein bisschen, da begann das Frühstück sich zusammen zu räumen, bis es bequem in eine kleine Tasche passte. „Wie wollen wir unbemerkt in den Stall kommen?", fragte sie. Er grinste, dann holte er seinen alten Umhang hervor.

„Hiermit.", meinte er. „Familienerbe. Verliert nie seine Wirkung.", er nahm sich vor, ihr irgendwann mal seine Bewunderung dafür aus zu sprechen, dass sie Dinge einfach hinnehmen konnte. Sie nickte nur, dann nahm sie die kleine Tasche mit seinem Frühstück an sich und ließ zu, dass er den Umhang über sie beide warf.

Es war in der Tag ein bisschen eng, vor allem mit dem lächerlichen Kleid, das sie tragen musste, aber sie begegneten niemandem auf dem Flur. Erst im Stall zog er den Umhang ab und versorgte ihn zögerlich im Strohlager. „Und wenn uns jemand sieht?", fragte sie nun unsicher.

Schulterzuckend sattelte er sein Pferd. „Wer würde schon jetzt aus dem Fenster gucken, mein Vater keucht wahrscheinlich noch gegen Mariannas – oder Annas Rücken, Sirius besteigt Marlene und vor Mutter habe ich nichts zu befürchten.", erwiderte er.

„Aber-"

„Sie ist eine Frau, Lily und ich bin ihr Sohn. Egal, ob sie dich leiden kann oder nicht, ihre Liebe zu mir wird immer stärker sein, als ihr Pflichtgefühl meinem Vater gegenüber.", erklärte er ihr sofort.

„Ist es denn nur Pflichtgefühl?", fragte sie traurig. Er seufzte.

„Mein Vater ist kein guter Mensch.", erklärte er schließlich. Das war die Einsicht, die er durch Lily gewonnen hatte. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, sein Vater sei ein guter Mensch, denn er war der Leiter des Strafverfolgungsbüro und die Auroren unterstanden seinem Kommando – aber nun, da er sich mal etwas näher mit dem Thema 'Muggelblut' befasste, umso sicherer wurde er, dass sein Vater 'keiner' von den Guten war. „Ich bin mir sicher, sogar das Pflichtgefühl hat abgenommen..."

„Aber wieso ist sie dann hier?", fragte sie unverständig.

„Es gibt nicht so viele Möglichkeiten für eine Frau, die ihren Ehemann verschmäht, wie für einen Mann, der seine Ehefrau verschmäht.", gab er schulterzuckend von sich, dann grinste er ein bisschen. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufsteigen?", fragte er.

„Nein, mein Herr.", grinste sie spöttisch zurück und stieg auf. Sie sah tatsächlich sehr elegant auf dem Pferd aus, vor allem in dem Kleid. Auch er stieg auf, dann ritten sie davon.

Urplötzlich war er sich sicher, dass jemand sie gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb, aber er war sich sicher. Er sagte nichts, sondern ritt nur. Das war alles völlig Hals über Kopf und ganz irrational! Er machte es wirklich immer nur schlimmer. Er fühlte einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch seinen Magen flattern, als sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang, um in seinem wilden Galopp nicht vom Pferd zu fallen.

Sie ritten bis zur äußersten Grenze der Ländereien, wo sie sich schließlich am Flussufer nieder ließen. Eine Weile herrschte betretenes Schweigen. So weit hatte er nicht gedacht – was jetzt? „Ich würde dich gerne einmal in normaler Kleidung sehen.", meinte er langsam, während sie versuchte, sich in dem Kleid hin zu setzen. „Was hast du in den anderen Häusern getragen?", sie seufzte.

„Je nach dem, was in den anderen Häusern getragen wurde. Mein erster Herr hielt es nicht genau damit, ich war seine einzige Dienerin und trug meistens einfach eine schwarze Hose und eine Bluse.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

Er konnte sich seine Dienerin nicht in einer solch tristen Farbe vorstellen. Schrie sie nicht geradezu nach einer schönen Farbe? Das Blau ihres jetziges Kleides war schon weniger kleidsam an ihr (wegen der wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die eigentlich nach einem grünen Stoff zu schreien schienen). „Und die Madame?", fragte er.

„Uh – sie... Tja, anfangs war sie sehr freundlich zu mir, ich durfte einfach ein Kleid tragen und eine Schürze davor. Mit der Zeit wurde das anders, sie ließ mich hässliche Uniformen tragen...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich schätze übrigens, dass Ihr Recht hattet. Der Herzog wurde von Tag zu Tag freundlicher...", sie legte sich schließlich etwas unbeholfen neben ihn.

„Das passiert dir bestimmt öfter.", meinte er seufzend. Sie wurde rot. „Ich – nein, so meinte ich das nicht.", stotterte er dann. Sie ächzte ein bisschen. „Lily, willst du dieses Ding nicht aus ziehen?", fragte er mit seinem Blick auf das Korsett.

„Ohne es sieht das Kleid leider ein bisschen lächerlich aus.", erwiderte sie. Er musste lachen.

„Dann ziehe das Kleid auch aus.", schlug er vor.

„Nun – ich schätze... Ich schätze, es ist ein wenig zu spät, mich vor Euch zu zieren.", meinte sie schließlich nachdenklich. Er streichelte wieder einmal durch ihre Haare, hörte aber auf, als sie das Kleid blind auf schnürte und das Oberteil herunter zog. Schließlich streifte sie es über ihre Hüften, von wo aus das ganze Kleid schließlich in sich zusammen fiel. Sie stieg aus dem Kreis den es gebildet hatte, elegant heraus. Nun stand sie nur noch in dem Korsett und den hässlichen, weißen Hosen vor ihm. Es gab sogar passende, altmodische Schuhe zu diesen Kleidern...

„Ich habe eine Frage.", sagte er schließlich. „Und – und sie ist recht unangebracht, aber ich hoffe, du siehst es mir nach.", fügte er hinzu. Sie grinste ein bisschen zu seiner Überraschung.

„Und wenn ich es Euch nicht nachsehen möchte, was für eine Option habe ich dann?", fragte sie spöttelnd.

„Uh – gut, da hast du wohl Recht...", meinte er verlegen. Sie drehte sich neben ihm auf den Bauch.

„Löst Ihr bitte die Schleife, mein Herr?", fragte sie ihn. Er folgte ihrer Bitte zögerlich.

„Wie bindest du es?"

„Das ist Eure Frage?", hakte sie nach.

„Nein, das ist nur eine Zwischenfrage.", erwiderte er rasch.

„Marlene bindet es mir. Und ich ihr natürlich.", erklärte sie. Er lachte leicht. „Was wollt Ihr mich fragen, mein Herr?"

„Wie geht es bei einer solche Auktion zu?", fragte er. Die lockere Stimmung flaute augenblicklich ein wenig ab, während sie stirnrunzelnd das Korsett aufschnürte. Er musterte sie dabei. „Ich – ich bin so neugierig...", flüsterte er dann.

„Uh... Nun, die Dienerinnen halten sich in einem Raum auf, durch den die Bieter geführt werden.", sagte sie ganz einfach. „Die Bieter überprüfen die Mädchen dann. Schauen in den Mund, man muss ein paar Schritte laufen, ein paar Worte sagen...", sie wurde rot und stockte.

„Was?"

„Nun, auf der Auktion auf der Eure Eltern mich ersteigerten, da war ein Mann. ...er fasste uns alle an.", erzählte sie zögerlich. „Er war direkt vor Euren Eltern da, wisst ihr und er sagte, er sei sehr zufrieden mit mir und später hat er für mich geboten.", er sah sie an, während sie das Korsett nun auf den Kleiderhafen legte. Jetzt trug sie tatsächlich nur noch die weißen Hosen. „Die anderen Mädchen, die auf mehr Auktionen waren, haben gesagt, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn Männer alleine zur Auktion kommen. Ehepaare suchen meistens Dienerinnen für ihre Söhne, kommen Frauen allein, dann suchen sie Dienstmägde für den Haushalt, aber Männer die allein kommen suchen nur für ihr persönliches Vergnügen und sie wollen die Katze nicht im Sack kaufen.", er schnaubte.

„Das klingt falsch."

„Nun, eine sagte, einer der Männer habe sie mal in einem solchen Raum bestiegen, einfach so, vor allen anderen. ...er hat sie dann gekauft und drei Tage später verbraucht wieder verstoßen.", erzählte sie. „Nun, das wird aber nur bei denen aus zweiter Hand geduldet, die Jungfrauen dürfen nur angefasst werden...", er musste sich selber zur Ordnung rufen. Er hatte den Blutfleck gesehen, niemand hatte etwas derartiges mit ihr gemacht. Sie gehörte 'ihm'!

„Wie sah der Mann aus, der dich angefasst hat?", fragte er dann interessiert.

„Uh – er hatte sehr blonde Haare. Stattlich, er ist sicherlich sehr reich. Er... Er trug seinen Zauberstab in einem Gehstock, es sah sehr vornehm aus.", sagte sie. Malfoy – war ja klar...

„Waren noch andere Mädchen mit roten Haaren da?", fragte er.

„Uh – nein, ich war die einzige.", meinte sie.

„Darüber sei froh, ich wette, meine Eltern haben für dich geboten, weil du meinem Geschmack entsprichst.", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Ich bin froh, dass man mich 'Euch' geschenkt hat.", flüsterte sie errötend. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, dann zog er sie schließlich in seine Arme. „W – was tut Ihr?", fragte sie.

„Wir liegen jetzt eine Weile hier, während ich überlege, wie wir den Tag verbringen wollen.", erklärte er. „Ist dir kalt?"

„Noch nicht.", gab sie zurück.

Sie verbrachten eine Weile schweigend, bis er sie bat, zu singen. Sie hatte eine recht schöne Stimme, ganz hell und klar. Er schätzte, dass sie ein paar Muggel-Lieder sang, denn er kannte sie nicht. Es klang so schön, ganz allerliebst. Währenddessen wurde sie immer wieder ein wenig rot und pflückte Gras aus dem Rasen. Sein Herz wollte vor Freude über sie anschwellen, aber er verbot es schmerzhaft. Gegen Mittag machten sie sich über das Frühstück her, das sie eingepackt hatte. „Und du isst wirklich genug?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, ganz bestimmt, mein Herr.", erwiderte sie sofort, während sie an einer Scheibe Toast nagte.

„Hat sich das Verhalten der anderen Mädchen gebessert?", fragte er dann. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das nicht, aber ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum sie mich nicht mögen.", murmelte sie. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Ich schätze, wenn ich die Dienerin Eures Vaters oder – oder auch die von Mr Black wäre und eine andere, neue käme und hätte Euch, dann wäre ich auch schlecht auf die zu sprechen.", sagte sie verlegen.

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil Ihr ein guter, sehr gnädiger Herr seid und – und Euer Vater und Mr Black tun ihren Dienerinnen weh.", flüsterte sie. „Natürlich haben sie das Recht dazu, aber – aber Ihr hättet das Recht auch und wählt dennoch, mir nicht weh zu tun.", erklärte sie dann rasch hinterher.

„Was lässt dich denken, dass die beiden das Recht dazu haben?", hakte er nun bestürzt nach.

„Ich – ich schätze, weil alle das sagen. Und weil Ihr doch sicher eingreifen würdet, wenn die beiden sich unschicklich verhalten würden, nicht wahr?", sie sah ihn einmal mehr mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Er konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr nehmen.

„Uh-", stotterte er ein wenig. „Nun, ich – tja...", stöhnte er. „Ich denke, dem 'Gesetz' nach haben sie das Recht ihnen weh zu tun.", murmelte er. „Aber das macht es nicht richtig..."

„Aber-"

„Es ist nicht richtig, die zu unterdrücken, die einen am allermeisten brauchen. Wir sind so stark in unserer Gesellschaft, wir sollten für euch kämpfen und euch nicht misshandeln!", sagte er enttäuscht.

„Aber damit würdet Ihr einen Krieg anzetteln. Oder alles verlieren. ...das sind wir doch nicht wert...", im nächsten Moment hatte er die halbnackte Gestalt in seinen Armen geküsst. Diese hier – seine Dienerin war etwas besonderes. Das, was er für sie fühlte hatte er noch nie für eine Frau gefühlt, es machte ihn wahnsinnig, er raste innerlich, er konnte nicht mehr denken und auch nicht mehr sprechen.

Das war falsch! Er brachte sie beide in Schwierigkeiten, sie würden Ärger bekommen, er 'durfte' das nicht tun, trotzdem brachte er sie mühelos unter sich. Lily schlang ihre Beine um seine Mitte. Er liebte den Rhythmus, den sie mittlerweile gefunden hatten. Er liebte ihre Haare. Er liebte das Geräusch, das in diesem Moment von ihren Lippen fiel ('James...'). Während er sich die Mühe machte, sie gänzlich zu entkleiden, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, zog auch sie ihn aus. Das war Dienerinnen normalerweise untersagt, aber er hielt sich ohnehin schon nicht an die Regeln.

Ihr Stöhnen trieb Gänsehaut über seinen Körper, während er sich in sie hinein drückte.

Es war einfach nicht mehr so wie am Anfang! Nichts war mehr so wie noch vor neun Tagen, als er in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war und sich ihr aufgezwungen hatte. Nicht für ihn – nicht für sie. Er konnte es doch spüren. Er wusste doch, dass sie ihre Abscheu vor ihm verlor, er merkte doch, dass sie seine Nähe suchte, er spürte doch, wie sie kam, wenn er ihr beischlief! Und er hatte ihr Stöhnen doch gerade gehört, verdammt noch mal! Ganz vorwitzig schlang er seine Arme um sie, rollte sich mit einem Akt purer Kraft auf den Rücken und zog sie dabei auf sich. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. „I – i – ich w – w – we – weiß nicht – t w – wie-", stotterte sie überstürzt, da packte er einen Tick gröber an ihre Seiten und brachte sie dazu, sich zu bewegen. Sie verkrampfte sich schrecklich und klammerte ihre Hände an seinen Bizeps.

Er musste nicht dazu erwähnen, wie himmelschreiend verboten es war, sich von seiner Dienerin reiten zu lassen! Sie war dazu da, dass er sich an ihr befriedigte, er machte wie immer genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er sollte. „Weiter, Lily-", feuerte er sie an.

Das stärkte ihr Selbstbewusstsein offensichtlich, denn ihre Bewegungen wurden urplötzlich bestimmter. Er war schockiert darüber, wie schnell sie lernte und einen eigenen Willen entwickelte. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entglitt ihrem Hals, er griff mit beiden Händen an ihre Brüste und knetete sie, ah, wie fühlte sich das an! Sie begannen zu schwitzen, zu keuchen, die Luft war erfüllt von ihren gequälten Geräuschen, bis sie kam. Sie kam sehr viel lauter als bisher, er dachte also so für sich (dann später, als er wieder denken konnte), dass die Kontrolle über ihn sie erregt hatte. Da sie fertig war, ließ er von ihren feinen Brüsten ab, griff nun noch gröber an ihre Hüften und zwang sie einen Augenblick fest weiter, bis auch er gekommen war. Sie sank auf ihn herab und stöhnte laut.

Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichelte, um ihre Gänsehaut zu fühlen. „Kommt Ihr mit mir in den Fluss?", fragte sie. Er grinste leicht.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu kalt?", fragte er leise zurück. Sie erzitterte mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Ohr, kicherte sogar ein wenig, vermutlich, weil es sie kitzelte.

„Nur für kleine Mädchen.", lachte sie.

Das konnte er selbstverständlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so landeten sie splitternackt im Fluss, wo sie sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten und sogar ein wenig rauften. Er war immer wieder erstaunt über seine junge Dienerin. Sie wurde ganz ausgelassen, als sie sich im Wasser tollten, dabei vergaß sie doch nicht ein einziges Mal, ihn mit 'Euch' oder 'Ihr' an zu sprechen oder mit 'mein Herr' zu betiteln! Schließlich fing er sie ein und brachte sie zurück auf die Wiese, wo er sie gleich noch einmal bestieg. Dieses Mal blieb er oben, nur, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Wahrlich eine Schande wäre es, so dachte er für sich, wenn sie nun an ihm lernte, wie sie Befriedung erlangte und er dann nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre, es ihr zu machen.

Er hörte erst auf, als sie wieder laut wurde. Das hatte ihm eindeutig gefallen und es gefiel ihm nun wieder, sogar so gut, dass es keines weiteren Stoßes bedurfte, um sich an ihr zu erleichtern. Sie lagen dann schwer atmend in der Sonne und ließen sich trocknen. „Lily?", fragte er sie heiser.

„Ja, mein Herr?", fragte sie nachdenklich zurück.

„Wenn wir alleine sind, dann sollst du mich 'James' nennen und 'du' sagen.", meinte er recht bestimmt, in der Hoffnung, nicht mit ihr diskutieren zu müssen, wenn er es befahl. Sie errötete vom Hals bis zur Stirn. „Nur wenn wir alleine sind und niemand anderes im Raum ist."

„Aber – aber ich könnte doch nicht-"  
„Doch.", sagte er einfach. „Kannst du, wenn ich will es so.", sie musste sich räuspern, da warf er einen Blick auf sie. 'Rot' war eigentlich gar kein Ausdruck mehr für ihr Gesicht, sie wirkte eher pflaumenviolett oder etwas ähnliches. Es sah jedenfalls sehr hübsch an ihr aus. „Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Sag meinen Namen.", verlangte er. „Wieso muss ich um jede liebe Geste von dir betteln? Wieso muss ich es immer erzwingen?", fragte er.

„Es gehört sich nicht, dass ich-"

„Aber ich will es so.", gab er zurück. Das 'Warum' war in ihre Stirn geritzt, sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum (sie biss nicht einfach nur auf sie, nein, sie kaute!) und sah ihn durchdringend an, dann jedoch legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm. Beinahe hätte er gezuckt (aber nur beinahe).

„Ich möchte nicht vorwitzig erscheinen.", flüsterte sie. „Oder anstandslos."

„Ich sagte ja, du darfst es nur tun, wenn wir alleine sind.", erinnerte er sie errötend. Vielleicht war das keine gute Idee gewesen? Aber er hörte seinen Namen so gerne von ihr! Er wollte doch nur seinen Namen von ihr hören, weil es so wunderschön klang.

Er wusste, dass sie sie noch retten konnte, denn er hatte sie gerade verdammt! Er hatte sie verdammt, wenn sie sein Angebot annehmen würde, dann würden sie sich früher oder später ineinander verlieben, wenn es nicht schon zu spät und das längst geschehen war. „N – nun... Wenn es 'dein' Wunsch ist, dann werde ich es tun, James.", flüsterte sie errötend. In ihren Augen sah er, dass sie es auch wusste. „Ist es das, was du willst?", hakte sie leise nach.

Tatsächlich ging er in sich und dachte kurz über diese Frage nach. Sie wollte es wissen. Sie wollte es von ihm hören. Er nickte. „Ja, das ist es, was ich will.", bestätigte er. Sie wurde rot vor Freude, es gab keinen Ausdruck mehr für das süße Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als es dunkler wurde, da zogen sie sich wieder an. Er lernte sogar, wie er ein Korsett schnüren musste, was ihn zutiefst amüsierte und verstörte, denn sie würgte zwei Mal 'enger' hervor, obwohl sie schon kaum noch Luft bekam. Trotzdem, als sie sich wieder zu ihm herum drehte, da erkannte er die Statur wieder, die er von ihr gewöhnt war. Urplötzlich war es einfach zwischen ihnen. Sie alberten ein bisschen herum, sie knickste zum Beispiel in diesen schrecklichen Hosen vor ihm, es sah völlig lächerlich aus.

Danach tanzten sie (in ihrer Aufmachung) Menuett. Atemlos vor Lachen fanden sie sich wieder auf dem Gras. „Was sagen wir, wo wir heute waren?", fragte sie.

„Wir lügen, ist doch logisch.", grinste er.

„Nun, wo bist du gewesen?", sein Herz flatterte, als sie 'du' sagte.

„Ich bin reiten gewesen. Habe mich mit – uhm – einer Dame getroffen.", erklärte er. „Darum werde ich deine Dienste heute Abend nicht in Anspruch nehmen...", er küsste sie.

„Und wo bin ich gewesen?", fragte sie kichernd nach dem Kuss.

„Du hast einen Botengang für mich erledigt. Das habe ich dir gestern aufgetragen.", erinnerte er sie gespielt. Nun küsste sie ihn (unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sein Herz umso mehr flatterte). Vergnügt knutschten sie eine Weile miteinander. Er hatte schon seit 'Jahren' nicht mehr so wild mit jemandem geknutscht, das letzte Mal vermutlich mit seiner Hogwarts-Freundin in – tja – Hogwarts eben. Wie lange war das her, vier Jahre jetzt!

„Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht krank.", meinte sie schließlich. Er streichelte durch ihre krausen Haare.

„Ich hoffe, dass du nicht krank wirst. Wenn ich krank werde, dann hast du immerhin das Privileg, dich um mich zu kümmern. Wenn du krank bist, dann werden sie einfach warten, bis es wieder vorbei ist...", grinste er. Sie streichelte über seine Wange, dann durch seine Haare.

Aber schließlich mussten sie sich wieder anziehen und zurück reiten. Dort trennten sie sich am Reitstall, er gab ihr sogar seinen Umhang, damit sie unentdeckt verschwinden konnte. Das war keine schlechte Idee, denn als er über den Rasen ging, da kam ihm Sirius bereits entgegen. „James, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er drängend, dabei zog er ihn zurück in den Stall.

„Ich – ich musste meinen Kopf frei kriegen, ich war reiten."

„Mit ihr?", fragte er sofort. James wurde knallrot, hoffte aber, dass Sirius das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde. „Ich habe euch gesehen, lüge mich nicht an!", maulte er, als er den Mund öffnen wollte. „James, dein Vater hat euch auch gesehen! Du 'musst' aufhören! Das geht einfach nicht, er tobt vor Zorn! Sie ist deine Dienerin und auch wenn du das wahr haben nicht willst, du 'kannst sie nicht haben'! Sie ist nur eine Dienerin!", redete er auf ihn ein.

„Für dich vielleicht.", erwiderte James. „Du kennst sie ja gar nicht!"

„Und du solltest sie auch nicht kennen, du hättest ihr weh tun sollen damit sie dich hasst! So macht man das eben!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich bin aber nicht wie ihr!", entfuhr es ihm. „Ich will auch nicht wie ihr sein! Ich will sie wie einen Menschen behandeln, nicht wie ein Zuchttier! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist!", schrie er seinen besten Freund jetzt an.

„James, wir sind 'alle' Zuchttiere, bis unsere Eltern sterben und wir Kinder haben, es geht hier nicht um dich oder sie oder uns, es geht hier nur darum, dass wir alle einen Platz in der Gesellschaft haben!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Und du hast deinen Platz vergessen, weil Mademoiselle mit ihren Augen klimpert!", ärgerte er sich.

„Schweig!"

„Ich habe doch versucht dir zu helfen, James! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihr weh tun, wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört?", fragte er. Er hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so gesehen. Es war eine Mischung aus blanker Panik und Zorn in seiner Stimme, die ihm Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte.

„Ich konnte nicht!"

„Wieso nicht, du hast doch gelernt, warum du musst!", fuhr Sirius ihn an.

„Aber Lily ist anders als alle anderen!", gab er biestig zurück. „Ich konnte nicht, weil sie 'mehr' verdient hat als ein Leben in Sklaverei!", er fuhr durch seine Haare, während sein bester Freund an fing, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen.

„Sie empfindet nichts für dich, James, während du dich ihr zu Füßen legst, wie du es nicht tun solltest, versucht sie doch nur, vor dir zu fliehen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Marianna alles über sie erzählt hat!", warnte er ihn.

„Du sollst die Klappe halten, Marianna ist eingeschnappt, weil ich sie zurück gewiesen habe, als sie sich mit angeboten hat!", erwiderte James.

„Sie ist schon ein Mal weg gelaufen, Marianna hat gesagt, sie hätte Lily mit einem 'Zauberstab' gesehen und-"

„Ich habe ihr den geschenkt!", begehrte James auf. Sirius starrte ihn an. „Ich dachte, es ist klüger, wenn sie ihre Magie sinnvoll ausüben kann, als immer zu warten, bis du dich an ihr vergreifst und es sich unabsichtlich entlädt. Sie ist ein Mensch, Sirius, sie ist talentiert und begabt und wunderschön!", erklärte er ihm.

„Du hast dich in sie verliebt!", warf er ihm vor. Es war keine Aussage, es war ein bitterer Vorwurf.

„Und wenn schon!"

„Deine Eltern werden sie fort schicken, wenn du so weiter machst!", warnte er ihn.

„Sie haben keinerlei Handhabe über Lilys Schicksal, sie gehört mir allein!", erwiderte er.

„Dann werden sie dich verstoßen!", sagte Sirius beunruhigt.

„Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass mein Vater nicht mehr der Mann ist, für den wir ihn gehalten haben, als wir aus Hogwarts kamen?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Was redest du da?"

„Sirius, wir kämpfen auf der falschen Seite.", sagte er schließlich schweren Herzens. „Du und ich – wir wollten doch die Welt verändern? Wir wollten doch für die Unterdrückten und Schwachen kämpfen, stattdessen haben wir unsere Gehirne waschen lassen. Jetzt kämpfen wir wie alle anderen auf der falschen Seite und du weißt das! Und Remus weiß es auch, darum entfernt er sich von uns.", Sirius stöhnte.

„Nein.", beharrte er. „Nein, James, deine Eltern haben mich gerettet, du weißt, dass sie die Guten sind, weil sie mich gerettet haben!", erinnerte er ihn.

„Wofür gerettet?", fragte er aufgebracht, weil er nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnte, obwohl er gerade diese bahnbrechende Erkenntnis gemacht hatte. Sie kämpften auf der falschen Seite! Es war ihm urplötzlich bewusst geworden!

„W – was meinst du?"

„Wofür haben sie dich gerettet? Damit du jetzt so wirst wie dein eigener Vater?", darauf bekam er keine Antwort. „Du fängst nämlich genau so an, wie er. Du säufst wie ein Loch. Du hast meine Dienerin geschlagen. Du vergewaltigst wehrlose Frauen und denkst, du hättest das Recht dazu!", als Sirius einen Schritt vor ihm zurück trat, fiel durch eine kleines Fenster ein wenig Licht in sein Gesicht. James konnte eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange laufen sehen.

„Wir sind nur zwei Männer.", flüsterte er betreten.

„Wir kämpfen auf der falschen Seite.", wiederholte er deutlich und eindringlich.

„Sie haben mich gerettet, wie könnte ich ihnen jetzt den Rücken kehren?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Nun, dass sie 'dich' gerettet haben, lässt mich nicht länger in ihrer Schuld stehen.", erwiderte er bitter. „Wenn du heute Nacht auf Marlene liegst und sie anfängt zu weinen, dann siehst du vielleicht, was für ein Mann aus dir geworden ist. Es gehört mehr dazu, einer von den Guten zu sein, als einfach nur 'keiner' von den Bösen zu sein.", damit drehte er sich herum und verließ seinen besten Freund.

Er würde jetzt in seine Räumlichkeiten gehen und Remus einen langen Brief schreiben. Irgendetwas musste er jetzt tun, er würde Lily befreien und – und hoffen, dass sie aus freiem Willen bei ihm blieb. Weil sie genau dasselbe empfand, wie er für sie. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt.

Es war ein beängstigendes, beflügelndes, verzweifelndes und verzauberndes Gefühl, seine Schritte wurden immer schneller und auch immer leichter. Sein Herz schwoll an. Merlin, er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Nicht einfach nur ein kleines bisschen, nein, er konnte nicht genug von ihr kriegen. Er wollte sie verschlingen, alles an ihr, sie war berauschend!

Aber ehe er den Westflügel erreicht hatte, begegnete er seinem Vater auch schon. „Wo warst du heute, Junge?", fragte er streng.

„Ich war reiten.", erwiderte er bemüht gleichgültig.

„Mit deiner Dienerin?", fragte er zurück.

„Sie hat einen Botengang für mich erledigt.", log er, ohne rot zu werden.

„Marianna hat gesagt, sie hat euch fort reiten sehen.", meinte er.

„Marianna war übrigens frech genug, sich mir an zu bieten, wusstest du das?", sein Vater zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Hattest du ihr befohlen, sich mir an zu bieten?", darauf erntete er Kopfschütteln. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich eine Dienerin habe, die solche Dreistigkeit nicht besitzt, nicht wahr?", meinte er nur und drängte sich an seinem Vater vorbei.

„Deine Dienerin hat mein Interesse geweckt.", erklärte er schließlich. James erstarrte.

„Hat sie sich dir angeboten?", hakte er kühl nach.

„Nein, aber sie hat mein Interesse erweckt.", wiederholte sein Vater.

„Nun, dann behalte dein Interesse für dich, Vater. Die Regeln besagen, du darfst meine Dienerin nur berühren, wenn ich es ausdrücklich erlaube. Ich jedoch 'verbiete' ausdrücklich, dass du auch nur in deinen Träumen Hand an sie legst.", schnarrte er nun. Sein Vater musterte ihn.

„Du vergisst deinen Platz in der Gesellschaft.", ermahnte er ihn.

„'Rechtschaffenheit' bedeutet, sich dem Gesetz zu unterwerfen, Vater, 'Gerechtigkeit' ist manchmal etwas anderes.", da wurde sein Vater rot. „Ich 'warne' dich, sie an zu fassen.", damit war das Gespräch beendet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Das sechste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig für euch! Hoffe, es gefällt euch :) xoxo**

Marlene hatte ihr Korsett besonders eng geschnürt, sie konnte kaum noch Luft holen, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. In der Küche herrschte betretene Stille, als sie kam, um James' Frühstück zu holen.

James.

James, James, James, James... Sie konnte nicht genug von diesem Namen bekommen. Einen Moment war sie versucht, zu lächeln, dann jedoch sah sie Marianna und Anna, die für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit darum kämpften, wer zu Mrs Potter durfte und wer zu Mr Potter musste. Aber dieses Mal war es totenstill. Mariannas Gesicht war knallrot, ein wenig geschwollen, ihr liefen stumme Tränen über die Wangen. Sie lief ganz steif. Marlene zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie.

„Marianna ist in Ungnade gefallen und jetzt muss ich ihretwegen zu Mr Potter Senior.", brachte Marlene hervor. Auch ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie wirkte gleichzeitig zornig.

„Marlene, es reicht.", sagte Louise langsam. „Ich denke, Marianna hat ihre Lektion gelernt."

„Entschuldige Mal!", brach es nun eher aus ihrer Zimmergenossin heraus. Sie wirkte völlig empört und aufgebracht. Und verängstigt. „Nur weil 'sie' Mist gebaut hat, muss 'ich' jetzt zu ihrem Herrn, damit er mit weh tun kann und 'sie' hat ihre Lektion gelernt? Das ist doch ein schlechter Witz!", fauchte sie.

„Du hast ihren Rücken ja nicht gesehen.", flüsterte Anna betreten, dabei strich sie sich ein paar schwarze Haare aus der Stirn.

„Mir ist egal, wie ihr Rücken aussieht, sie hätte Lily ja nicht verraten müssen, die blöde Kuh!", schnarrte sie zurück. Lily hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Was? Was hast du verraten, Marianna?", fragte sie erschrocken, aber Marianna sah nur zu Boden und wimmerte leise. Stöhnend fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. „Du hast uns gesehen und bist zu seinem Vater gerannt.", würgte sie hervor. „Du 'dummes' Ding, wieso hast du das getan?", der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Es reicht.", griff Louise wieder ein.

„Sie hat uns in Schwierigkeiten gebracht!", erwiderte Lily vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich sagte 'Es reicht'!", sagte Louise nun wieder streng. „Marianna, geh nun zu Mr Black und bring ihm sein Frühstück!", sie fühlte sich sofort schlecht, als Marianna ihr Gesicht verzog, die Lippen presste sie aufeinander, da waren mehr Tränen – dann drehte sie sich um. Ihr schwarzes Kleid glänzte nass im Licht der Küche und ihre langen, blonden Haare färbten sich bereits rot vor Blut.

„Merlin...", flüsterte sie schockiert.

„Ihr anderen lasst euch das eine Lehre sein, Mr Potter Senior zu erzürnen. Geht nun und bringt den Herren und Mrs Potter ihr Frühstück.", weder Marlene, noch Anna sagte noch etwas, stattdessen nahmen sie alle beide nur die Tabletts mit dem Frühstück auf ihre Arme und verschwanden. „Lily?"

„Ja?", fragte sie betreten.

„Du hast deinen Platz vergessen.", sagte sie streng. „Es 'schickt' sich nicht, einen ganzen Tag fernab von allen und ohne ein Wort mit dem Herrn zu verschwinden. Das wäre eine 'Liebesaffäre' und nicht 'Dienerschaft'.", ermahnte sie sie. Lily wurde knallrot.

„Ja, Louise.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass Mr Potter Junior ein schöner Mann ist und ein gütiger noch dazu. Ich weiß, dass er dir die Sterne vom Himmel pflückt, wenn er dich wirklich mag, aber ihr könnt euch das alle beide nicht erlauben. Wenn Mr Potter Junior dem nachgeben will, was er für dich fühlt, dann steht ihm das frei. Aber dann liegt es an dir, standhaft zu sein. 'Du' wirst bestraft werden, nicht er.", darauf bekam sie schon keine Antwort mehr. Lily knickste nur vor (der ihr sonst so teuren) Louise, dann nahm sie das Tablett und verschwand.

Ihr kamen die Tränen, als sie alleine war. Mr Potter Senior wusste, dass sie diesen Tag miteinander verbracht hatten. Marianna, die blöde Kuh, hatte sie verraten! Sie hatte sie gesehen und verraten und nun waren sie beide in Schwierigkeiten. Selbst wenn sie eine der anderen mit ihrem Herrn gesehen hätte, wäre sie doch nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu verraten!

Sie bereute es, dass sie solch ein Außenseiter war, ohne Freunde, die für sie einstehen würden, wenn sie es brauchte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als sie vor seiner Zimmertür stand, trotzdem klopfte sie. „Ja?", ertönte es von drinnen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und eintrat, da hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Er saß (wie üblich) an seinem Tisch vor dem Fenster, in seinen Quidditchhosen und einem alten Trikot und las bereits die Zeitung. Nun, er legte die Zeitung fort, als sie herein kam. „Guten Morgen, Sire.", brachte sie mühselig hervor.

Wie sollte sie standhaft sein? Ihre Gefühle spielten doch völlig verrückt! Dieser Mann dort, der sie regelmäßig bestieg und der sie kommen ließ, der gütig zu ihr war und zärtlich und freundlich und – und der ihr einen Zauberstab geschenkt hatte... Er war ihr Herr. Ihr Gebieter. Vermutlich war da nicht mehr, als eine kleine Schwärmerei, weil er ihre Haare so schön fand.

Aber als sie das Tablett vor ihn stellte, da sprang er auf, griff nach ihren Händen und begann ein wenig übermütig mit ihr zu tanzen. Wenn sie das gestern herrlich amüsiert hatte, so trieb es ihr nun nur noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen. „Ich habe den schönsten Traum gehabt.", erzählte er, während er mit ihr tanzte. „Wir sind durch ganz Europa gereist und haben gemeinsam die Zauberei-Techniken der verschiedenartigsten Länder studiert – und du warst immer besser als ich.", führte er dann fort.

Darauf antwortete sie nicht. Sie konnte kaum sprechen, ein riesiger Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, da löste er sich endlich von ihr und sah sie an. „Was ist?", fragte er besorgt, als er sah, wie unregelmäßig ihr Atem ging. Endlich lösten sich nun zwei Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Lily, was ist los?"

Völlig verwirrt entzog sie sich seinem Griff und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er schwieg eine Weile, während sie in ihre Hände weinte. Letztendlich seufzte er. „Du siehst dünn aus.", sagte er sofort. „Uh – dünner als sonst. Nicht, dass du sonst nicht dünn aussehen würdest...", seine Wangen wurden ein bisschen rot, wie sie im Spiegel flüchtig sehen konnte, dann lachte er ein bisschen, aber seinem Gesicht nach nur aus Nervosität. „Sorry..."

„Uh – ja. Marlene hat es etwas übertrieben.", flüsterte sie mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die sie hervor bringen konnte, ohne auf seine Frage ein zu gehen. Sie konnte seine Schritte hinter ihr hören.

„Lily, was hast du?", fragte er. „Was ist passiert?", er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drehte sie wieder zu sich herum.

„M – Marianna hat uns gesehen.", sagte sie zögerlich. Er seufzte.

„Jaah, weiß ich.", murmelte er. „Vater und ich hatten gestern Abend – uhm... Nun, es war keine richtige Unterhaltung. Es war eher ein ungemütlicher Schlagabtausch im Treppenhaus.", erklärte er dann, dabei zog er sie in seine Arme. „Was beunruhigt dich?", hakte er nach.

„I – ich... Ich habe meinen Platz vergessen, Sire.", würgte sie hervor, hatte aber nicht den Mut, sich von ihm zu lösen. Er versteifte sich augenblicklich ein wenig. „Aber ich schwöre Euch, dass es kein weiteres Mal vorkommen wird.", setzte sie hinterher.

„Sag das nicht.", bat er sie.

„Ich bin Eure Dienerin und Ihr seid mir ein gütiger, gnädiger Herr. Ich werde Eure Gunst nicht ein weiteres Mal mit Undankbarkeit erwidern.", versprach sie weiterhin. Er löste sich jetzt von ihr.

„Du sollst 'James' sagen.", erinnerte er sie.

„Ich wage mich nicht.", flüsterte sie.

„Gestern ging es ganz einfach.", warf er ihr vor. „Gestern hast du meinen Namen gesagt. Gestern hast du mit mir im Gras gelegen und und gelacht. Was ist wirklich passiert?", sie wurde blass, aber noch ehe sie antworten konnte, klopfte es. „Was?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Mr Black trat ein. „Ah, gut, du bist hier.", sagte er, aber er richtete es direkt an Lily. „Ist Marlene krank?", fragte er dann. Sie knickste tief und schüttelte mit gesenktem Blick ihren Kopf.

„N – nein, Sire.", flüsterte sie.

„Nun, warum hat man mir Marianna geschickt?", fragte er weiter. Sie räusperte sich.

„N – nun, es sch – scheint, Sire, a – als w – w – wä – re s – s – sie in Ungn – gnade g – g – gefa – ll – llen.", stammelte sie. Mr Black zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, dass Mr Potter sie wohl bestraft hat.", erklärte er. „Schlimmer als sonst, James, du müsstest sie sehen.", aber ihr Herr ging gar nicht auf seinen besten Freund ein.

„Ist es das, Lily?", fragte er. „Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben, 'ich' bin dein Herr!", erinnerte er sie nun.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Mr Black. „Weißt du, wieso Mr Potter Marianna bestraft hat?", fragte er sie. Darauf konnte Lily nur mit ihren Schultern zucken.

„Das war meine Schuld.", griff James ein. „Ich habe meinem Vater erzählt, dass sie sich mit hinter seinem Rücken angeboten hat, da wurde er wohl zornig auf sie.", darauf starrte Mr Black ihn an.

„'Was'?", fragte er entsetzt. „James, nichts, was sie getan hat, hätte gerechtfertigt, dass du sie mutwillig seiner Bestrafung aussetzt!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Entschuldige Mal, du bist doch genau so schlimm wie er! Marianna hat uns gestern weg reiten sehen und ist sofort zu meinem Vater gerannt, um uns zu verpetzen! Nur ihretwegen stecken wir jetzt in Schwierigkeiten!", maulte er unzufrieden zurück.

„Nein, ihr steckt in Schwierigkeiten, weil du dich in deine Dienerin verliebt hast!", erwiderte er.

„Sie ist aber nicht einfach nur eine Dienerin, Sirius, sie ist ein 'Mensch'! Das würdest du sehen, wenn wir nicht unsere Bestimmung vergessen hätten!", ärgerte er sich umso mehr. „Zum letzten Mal, Lily, du musst keine Angst vor meinem Vater haben. Er hat keinen Einfluss auf dich.", sagte er, dabei schlang er seine Arme wieder um sie.

Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Vermutlich stand Mr Blacks Meinung nach darauf die Todesstrafe, aber ihr entfuhr ein lautes, hallendes Schluchzen, woraufhin James seine Arme nur noch fester um sie schlang. „Sie ist so eine blöde Kuh!", brachte sie hervor. „Eine Sache, gemein zu mir zu sein, aber sie hat uns in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht.", heulte sie. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie Atemnot bekam (teils von ihrem Schluchzen, teils durch das enge Korsett), da löste er sich von ihr, griff nach dem Brotmesser auf dem Tablett und schlitzte das Kleid auf, dann löste er die Schleife des Korsetts und zog es auseinander. Sie hielt es fest, ehe das Kleid zu Boden fallen konnte und sie vor Mr Black entblößte. „Lily, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich beschütze.", sagte er nun ganz eindringlich. „Sieh mich an!"

Sie gehorchte. Seine schönen Augen strahlten eine solche Wärme aus, dass sie unbemerkt aufhörte, zu weinen. „D – das geht nicht.", flüsterte sie nur, dann machte sie sich los. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Aber ich – ich dachte...", Sirius seufzte tief.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, James. Sie musste doch so tun.", sie schwieg, während James sie musterte.

„Nein.", entgegnete er. „Nein, sie hat das nicht gespielt. Die anderen haben etwas gesagt, nicht wahr?", hakte er nach. Da sie nicht lügen konnte, sah sie ihn nun auch nicht mehr an. „Siehst du?", tatsächlich hob Mr Black seine Augenbrauen an, da stöhnte Lily und wandte sich aus dem Griff ihres Herrn.

Sie erfüllte ihre Aufgaben sehr pingelig an diesem Montag, ging zum Fluss und wusch alle Kleider, die sie aus seinem Zimmer gesammelt hatte, als er zur Arbeit gegangen war, ging Louise in der Küche zur Hand, putzte seine Räumlichkeiten bis in die hinterste Ecke und bezog sein Bett neu.

Nachdem sie alle ihre Pflichten erfüllt hatte, durfte sie sich in Marlenes und ihr Zimmer zurück ziehen. Ihre Zimmergenossin lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte zur Decke. „Du hast uns alle in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.", flüsterte sie.

Betreten sah Lily zu Boden. „Das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe dich trotzdem gerne. Aber nur widerwillig.", seufzte sie.

„Hat er dir sehr weh getan?", sie nickte. „Wie?"

„Er ist kein zärtlicher Mann.", erklärte sie schlicht. „Er rammt sich in dich, als wärst du ein Astloch.", einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann kicherte sie plötzlich. „Ein Astloch.", wiederholte sie. Sogar Lily stimmte in ihr Kichern mit ein, allerdings nur ein wenig zurückhaltend. „Wir haben euch alle gesehen. Marianna war die einzige, die euch verraten hat.", erklärte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie bedrückt zurück. „Was habe ich Marianna getan, dass sie mich so wenig ausstehen kann?"

„Marianna ist in Mr Potter Junior verknallt.", maulte Marlene. „Sie hat ihn gesehen und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.", daraus konnte Lily ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Ihr Herr war ein solch schöner Mann... „Und er will sie aber nicht, weil er 'dich' will.", ihre Wangen wurden rot.

„Denkst du?"

„Das muss ich nicht denken, das sehe ich. So wie man dir ansieht, dass du dich auch in ihn verguckt hast, aber das geht einfach nicht. Ihr könnt nicht zusammen sein, Lily. Er ist dein Herr und du bist seine Dienerin. Und Mr Potter Senior wird es auch gesehen haben und bereits eine Frau für seinen Sohn suchen.", legte sie aus.

Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen.

Dass er eine andere Frau anfassen und ihr beiliegen würde, das – das war einfach zu viel für sie. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie einfach du es mit Mr Black hast.", stöhnte sie. „Du kämst nie auf die Idee, dich in ihn zu verlieben, so wie er dich behandelt.", nun legte sie sich flach auf ihr Bett. „Das ist alles so ein Chaos!"

„Er...", begann Marlene verzagt.

„Was?", hakte sie nach.

„Er war gestern Abend anders.", erwähnte sie. „Er wollte mich nicht anfassen. ...ich schätze, es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann wird er unzufrieden werden und sich eine neue suchen. Dann bekomme ich eines dieser hässlichen, schwarzen Kleider, die mich verspotten sollen, weil mein Herr neben mir noch andere Dienerinnen hat, mit denen er mehr Spaß hat, als mit mir.", erklärte sie bitter.

„Nun, als er heute morgen bei meinem Herr war, da erkundigte er sich nach dir, weil man ihm Marianna geschickt hatte.", meinte sie.

„Erkundigt?", fragte Marlene zweifelnd nach.

„Uh – ja, er fragte, ob du krank seist.", ehe eine der beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und sie wurde sofort geöffnet. Anna stand dort, ihr Gesicht war ganz pink.

„Eure Herren sind zum Mittagessen erschienen. Macht euch fertig, um ihnen auf zu warten.", wies sie die beiden an. Sie gehorchten artig, richteten ihre Kleider, schnürten die Korsetts ein wenig enger und kämmten sich noch einmal durch die Haare.

Im Esszimmer saßen tatsächlich nur die drei Herren. Zu ihrer Überraschung wartete Marianna Mr Potter Senior auf, sie war nun ganz blass und ihre Haare waren mittlerweile ganz verkrustet vor Blut. „James, ich habe gehört, dass deine Dienerin im Besitz eines Zauberstabs ist.", eröffnete Mr Potter Senior das Gespräch. Ihr Herr versteifte sich sofort, antwortete aber nicht. „Wurdest du davon in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

„Jawohl."

„Woher hat sie den Zauberstab?", fragte sein Vater streng.

„Ich habe ihr den Zauberstab geschenkt.", Marlene und Marianna wurden gleichermaßen rot, Lilys Gesicht fühlte sich ebenfalls ungewöhnlich heiß an. „Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Sirius wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sich ihre Magie ein zweites Mal unvorhergesehen entlädt, damit ich sie kein zweites Mal dafür bestrafen muss.", erklärte er dann.

„Wie hast du sie bestraft?", fragte sein Vater nun eisern.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Vater.", erwiderte ihr Herr nur. Sein Vater sah mehr als einfach nur unzufrieden aus und warf einen Blick auf Lily.

„Komm näher, Mädchen.", befahl er.

„Du hast-"

„Ich bin der Herr des Hauses und sie hat mir hörig zu sein, da sie unter meinem Dach lebt.", schnarrte er. Sein Sohn verstummte nun, da trat sie vor und knickste. „Wie hat er dich bestraft, Mädchen?", fragte er erbarmungslos.

Sie wurde rot und sah zu Boden. „Er schlug mich.", log sie.

„Und als ihr gestern fort wart, was habt ihr da gemacht?", fragte er.

„Lily, darauf darfst du ihm nicht antworten, ich verbiete es dir.", maulte er dazwischen. „Vater, was ich mit meiner Dienerin treibe geht dich nichts an!"

„Sprich, Dienerin!", befahl sein Vater ihr. Sie wurde rot.

„W – w – w – wi – wir s – si – si – si – nd -d z – z – zu – m-", stotterte sie völlig verunsichert, da runzelte der Mann vor ihr seine Stirn.

„Wieso stotterst du?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Hör auf damit!"

„Du machst ihr Angst, deshalb stottert sie so!", begehrte ihr Herr jetzt auf. „Lily, falle zurück in die Reihe und halt deine Klappe! Wage es dich nicht, dich mir zu widersetzen!", drohte ihr Herr ihr. Sofort stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie wurde rot, nickte aber, ehe sie wieder knickste und sich neben Marlene stellte.

„Was heißt 'Du machst ihr Angst'?", fragte sein Vater missbilligend. „James, deine Bemühungen um deine Dienerin gehen weit über das angebrachte Maß hinaus.", Mr Black errötete verlegen, danach wollte er nicht mehr von seinem Teller aufsehen.

„Ich bestimme das angebrachte Maß.", erwiderte Mr Potter Junior. James. Sie stöhnte leise. Das war alles so verwirrend.

„Marianna!", sie wimmerte leise, löste sich jedoch aus der Reihe und knickste tief vor ihrem Herrn. „Ich verschenke dich. Du hast keinerlei Wert mehr und langweilst mich.", ihr traten bei diesen harten Worten Tränen in die Augen, aber sie knickste wieder tief. „James, du sollst sie haben.", der schnaubte.

„Ich will sie erst recht nicht.", erwiderte er. „Ich vögele 'niemals' deine verbrauchten Reste."

„Sie ist ein Geschenk. Deine Dienerin soll von nun an ein schwarzes Kleid tragen.", schnappte sein Vater streng.

„Ich. Will. Sie. Nicht.", betonte er wieder. „Und du kannst mich nicht zwingen. Mit der ersten eigenen Dienerin hast du mein Vormund abgegeben, ich bestimme selber, wen ich als Dienerin haben möchte.", seine Stimme wurde nun lauter.

„Ich 'schenke' sie dir! Willst du dich deinem Vater etwa undankbar erweisen?", fragte der ältere Mann aufgebracht. Da straffte James seine Schultern.

„Ich nehme dein Geschenk nicht an.", sagte er hart. „Marianna bleibt 'deine' Dienerin, es sei denn, du willst sie Sirius schenken. Ich will sie nicht und ich will auch keine andere.", erklärte er resolut.

Sein Vater biss seine Zähne zusammen. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. „Ich habe immer noch das letzte Wort bei der Wahl deiner Braut.", sagte er schließlich. James verschränkte seine Arme.

„Nur, wenn ich dich lasse.", erwiderte er, dann stand er auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Räume das ab.", wies er sie an. Sie knickste wieder, da verließ er den Raum. Mr Black räusperte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin fertig, Marlene, du kannst abräumen.", erklärte er ruhig. Normalerweise stand er einfach auf, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Marlene knickste vor ihm, dann räumte sie ab. „Nun, 'Vater', ich bin entschlossen, aus zu ziehen.", darauf nickte Mr Potter. „Ich danke dir und deiner Frau sehr für die Gastfreundschaft und hoffe, mich im Guten von euch trennen zu können.", wieder nickte er.

„Selbstverständlich, Sirius.", erwiderte er. „Du bist uns ans Herz gewachsen, wie ein zweiter Sohn.", darauf nickte Mr Black nur, während Lily sich nur fragte, ob der Mann überhaupt ein Herz hatte.

„Wenn du keine Verwendung mehr für Marianna hast, dann würde ich sie als eine Magd übernehmen.", fuhr er fort.

„Langweilt dich Marlene?", hakte Mr Potter nach.

„Keineswegs, sie stellt mich sehr zufrieden. Marianna wäre mehr eine Haushälterin. Ich habe eine hübsche Wohnung in London gefunden...", erzählte er. „Marlene wird meine einzige Dienerin bleiben.", die letzten Worte hatte Marlene gehört, sie war gerade aus der Küche gekommen. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, dann jedoch knickste sie wieder tief und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

„Nun, wenn du sie willst, dann sollst du Marianna haben.", erklärte Mr Potter, nun hörte man Missbilligung in seiner Stimme. Mr Black stand auf und nickte seinem Ziehvater zu.

„Ich danke dir sehr.", meinte er, ehe er den Raum ebenfalls verließ. Mr Potter betrachtete die drei Mädchen, während sie nun abräumen.

„Ich möchte dich gleich in meinem Arbeitszimmer sprechen.", sagte er barsch zu Lily. Sie wurde rot, aber da hatte er ihr schon den Rücken gekehrt und verschwand. Marlene starrte sie an.

„Geh nicht.", es war Marianna, die das sagte. „Geh nicht in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dein Herr wird sich auf deine Seite stellen!", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Ich werde nicht gehen.", erwiderte sie auch sofort. Marianna hielt ihrem Blick nicht stand. „Ich würde nicht gehen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was mich erwartet.", sagte sie.

Sie räumte James' Platz nicht mehr ab, sondern drehte sich um und rannte so schnell es in diesem Kleid ging in den Westflügel, um ihn auf zu halten. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, er würde dort auf sie warten, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten oder wenigstens, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Aber Mr Potter Senior hatte gewusst, dass sie das tun würde. Und er wartete im Westflügel auf sie, hinter der Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer, die er ins Schloss warf und mit dem Zauberstab verriegelte, kaum war sie eingetreten.

„Wo wart ihr gestern, Dienstmädchen?", fragte er harsch. Angst überkam sie. Sie wusste, dass er sie bestrafen würde. Er würde sie nun züchtigen, so wie man es ihr die ganze Zeit voraus gesagt hatte. „Du und mein Sohn, wo seid ihr zwei gewesen?", seine Stimme war schneidend scharf und eisig kalt, er baute sich vor ihr auf.

„I – i – ich d – d – da – da – darf e – es n – n-", stotterte sie.

„Mädchen, wieso stotterst du so!", das war keine ernst gemeinte Frage, er wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, wie sehr sie ihn damit nervte. Wieder verstummte sie. „Du warst mit ihm zusammen.", darauf antwortete sie wieder nicht. „Ich werde deine Zunge lösen..."

Sie bemühte sich, es nicht durchscheinen zu lassen, aber sie war völlig verängstigt, als er ihr Kleid und das Korsett öffnete, indem er beides auf einmal mit einem Brieföffner von unten nach oben auf schnitt. Wieso er einen Brieföffner hatte, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, er war immerhin ein Zauberer. Und immerhin war das hier James' Zimmer, der hatte sicherlich keinen Brieföffner. Der Gedanke ging auch nur etwa eine Millisekunde durch ihren Kopf, dann nahm die Angst die Kontrolle wieder in Beschlag. In der nächsten Sekunde stieß er sie auf das Bett. Mr Potter war ein starker Mann, sie schätzte ihn auf etwa Mitte vierzig. Es war ja üblich, dass man mit einundzwanzig eine Dienerin bekam, um sich aus zu toben, danach heiratete man und bekam rasch Kinder, damit man die Ehefrau nicht mehr besteigen musste...

Er sah James unerträglich ähnlich.

Er brauchte keine Peitsche, um sie aus zu peitschen, wie sich nun heraus stellte, er benutzte seinen Zauberstab. Sie kannte den Spruch nicht, es war eine fremdartige Beschwörung, die nicht gerade melodisch klang.

Nun verstand sie, was er bedeutete, von ihm gezüchtigt zu werden. Jeder Hieb schmerzte neu, er wartete sogar zwischen den Schlägen, damit sie der erste Schlag nicht betäuben würde, um den anderen nicht mehr zu spüren. Nach dem fünften Schlag fragte er sie nach der Wahrheit.

Sie schwieg verbissen.

Da sie nicht sprach, quälte er sie mit fünf weiteren, dieses Mal härteren Schlägen, die es ihr unmöglich machen, die Tränen weiterhin zu stauen. Dabei war sie so stolz gewesen, nicht sofort geweint zu haben.

„Rede endlich!", verlangte er nach dem zehnten Schlag.

Wieder antwortete sie nicht. Es setzte fünf weitere Schläge.

„Ich kann dir 'mehr' weh tun, das weißt du, nicht wahr?", sie fühlte Schweiß – oder vielleicht auch eher Blut – über ihren Rücken laufen, das Stoff des Kleides sog sich mit der Flüssigkeit voll. „Ich schrecke nicht davor zurück, dir mehr weh zu tun.", auch darauf antwortete sie nicht. „Und danach wird er dich verstoßen."

„Wird er nicht."

„Doch. Er wird es als ungehorsam empfinden, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast."

„Er wird wissen, dass es nicht freiwillig war.", gab sie nun bissig zurück.

„Und woher wird er das wissen? Denkst du, seine 'Dienerin' steht über seinem Vater? Denkst du nicht eher, dass du dir etwas vormachst?"

Er würde ihr sowieso weh tun, ob sie nun noch mit ihm diskutierte oder nicht. Worauf sie hoffen konnte war allein James. Darauf, dass er wissen würde, dass sie nicht freiwillig mit seinem Vater geschlafen hatte, dass er sich ihr aufgezwungen hatte und dass sie ihm, James, voll und ganz ergeben war. „Nein."

„Wie war das?", hakte er nach.

Sie hörte seine Schritte, dann fühlte sie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Ein Reißverschluss wurde geöffnet. Er hob ihren Körper wie einen nassen Sack über die Couchlehne vor dem Kamin, ihr Gesicht drückte er ins Polster. Mr Potter Senior war 'kein' zärtlicher Mann, so wie Marlene es zögerlich umschrieben hatte. Es wäre noch untertrieben gewesen, zu sagen, dass er sich an ihr verging. Er brach sie.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit.", verlangte er wieder, dabei zog er an ihren Haaren. Ihr liefen nun stille Tränen über die Wange, aber sie schwieg. Sie schwieg verbissen und trotzig, sie hätte um nichts auf der Welt einen Mucks von sich gegeben. Jeder Stoß tat weh. Es war eine Qual, er quälte sie wirklich. Sie verstand jetzt, was Marianna und Marlene gemeint hatten! Ähnlich wie Sirius grunzte er, es machte hässliche Geräusche, wenn er stieß. Stöhnend zog er sich aus ihr, drehte sie auf den Rücken und fing wieder von vorne an. Die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken schmerzten so sehr, alles brannte, ihr ganzer Körper!

Er spritzte auf ihren Bauch und in ihr Gesicht, dann ließ er sie so liegen, wie sie war, mit halb gerafften Röcken, das Oberteil von oben bis zur Taille gezogen. Sie blutete nun auf das Polster, der Stoff rieb bei der kleinsten Bewegung, zum Beispiel einem Atemzug, an ihren Wunden. „Du hättest dir das ersparen können.", warf er ihr vor, während er sich wieder an zog. Sein Atem ging ganz schwer und er stöhnte befriedigt. Sie hatte ihm wohl gerade mächtig Freude bereitet, als sie sich gegen sein Verhör gewehrt und ihm einen Grund gegeben hatte, das zu tun. Sie wagte sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, denn er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab... „Sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit."

„Ich würde Euch die Wahrheit nicht sagen und wenn Ihr das tausend Mal machen würdet!", schnarrte sie mit ihrer letzten Kraft. Sie würde all ihre Biestigkeit zusammen kratzen und ihn wissen lassen was für eine verabscheuenswerte Kreatur er war.

„Das werde ich tun, wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst. Wo seid ihr gestern gewesen und was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte er zornig.

„Das geht Euch nichts an.", widersprach sie. Er stöhnte wieder, während er sich einen Whisky einschenkte. „Er wird Euch den Rücken kehren, wenn er erfährt, was Ihr getan habt.", sagte sie dazu.

„Wohl kaum. Du bist eine Dienerin, ich bin sein Vater. Er ist ein 'Niemand' ohne mich!", erwiderte er kalt.

„Das wird nicht überwiegen.", flüsterte sie, aber dabei rannen nun wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie hoffte das zwar, glaubte aber nicht daran. Urplötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass er sie verstoßen würde, so wie sein Vater es gerade eben gesagt hatte. Sie schluchzte jetzt auf, da schnalzte Mr Potter mit seiner Zunge.

Lily war froh, als sie von einer Ohnmacht überwältigt wurde...

Als sie wieder wach wurde, da wurde es schon dunkel im Zimmer. Sie war immer noch feucht von Mr Potter Seniors Körperflüssigkeiten und ihr Rücken war ganz nass, demnach blutete sie wohl auch noch. Er hatte sie einfach so liegen lassen. Es war kurz vor sechs. Ihr Herr würde bald von der Arbeit zurück kommen und sie so finden. Das machte ihr Beine.

Zwar schmerzte sie jede Bewegung, trotzdem schleppte sie sich mit bleischweren Beinen unter die Dusche. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel herab. Als sie das Kleid achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ und das Wasser anstellte, stand sie noch, aber als sie danach das nächste Mal eine bewusste Bewegung machte (sie wollte ihre Hände vor ihren Mund schlagen, um das laute Schluchzen zu dämpfen, damit es nicht mehr in dem kleinen Badezimmer hallte), da kauerte sie bereits jämmerlich auf dem nassen Boden der Dusche.

Stöhnend lehnte sie sich ein kleines bisschen zurück. Urplötzlich kehrte ein Gedicht in ihr Gedächtnis zurück, sie hatte es einmal in Frankreich gelesen. Ihr Deutsch war nicht unbedingt gut, aber sie hatte es mit ein bisschen Übung ein Mal übersetzt. 'Du bist mein Wunsch und mein Gedanke'. Er 'war' ihr Wunsch und ihr Gedanke.

Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Es war unfassbar, wie sehr sie ihn doch vor anderthalb Woche verabscheut hatte und nun... Nun nach zehn Tagen, Himmel, sie hatte sich in ihn verknallt. Sie hatten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und sie hatte sich einfach in ihn verknallt. Das war – das war doch 'schrecklich', oder? Wie war das nur passiert?

Die Schmerzen waren kaum aus zu halten. 'Du bist mein Wunsch und mein Gedanke', kam es wieder. Er würde sie verstoßen. Er würde – er würde hören, dass sie mit seinem Vater geschlafen hatte und sie verstoßen. Er vögelte nie die Reste seines Vaters, deshalb hatte er Marianna abgelehnt. Und er würde sie ebenfalls ablehnen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Vater!", ertönte es von draußen. „Ich habe genug von diesen gesellschaftlichen Zwängen und du wirst sie nicht anrühren!", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich bin dein Vater und du wirst tun, was ich dir sage.", sie stellte die Dusche rasch aus.

„Ich bin erwachsen, ich tue, was auch immer ich will!", maulte ihr Herr.

„Du wirst sie heiraten!", schrie sein Vater jetzt. „Du wirst sie heiraten, hast du verstanden, sonst wird-"

„Ich werde 'niemanden' heiraten, Vater.", brüllte er zurück.

„Sie ist deine Dienerin, du wirst sie verkaufen!"

„Ich 'liebe' sie!", darauf herrschte Stille. Im nächsten Moment knallte eine Tür. Ein riesiger Kloß entstand in ihrem Hals. Er würde sie verstoßen, sobald er erfuhr, dass sie – sie 'schmutzig' war. Sie fuhr stöhnend über ihr Gesicht. Es war vorbei. Sie konnte nicht zurück, sie konnte nicht mehr vorwärts. Sie konnte nur noch darauf warten, dass er sie verstoßen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Das vorletzte Kapitel, wir haben es bald geschafft :)**

** Viel Spass bei Kapitel 7 xoxo**

Lily legte seit ein paar Tagen das merkwürdigste Verhalten an den Tag. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, sie hätte ihre Menstruation, seiner Meinung nach konnte das jedoch nicht alles an merkwürdigem Verhalten erklären, das sie an den Tag legte. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie so nah am Wasser gebaut war und nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, aber nicht, dass sie sich nicht mehr neben ihn legen wollte. Sie lachte nicht mehr. Sie knickste wieder. Sie hatte zusammen gezuckt, als er sie das letzte Mal hatte anfassen wollen.

Und sie stotterte auch wieder.

Als er freitags aufwachte, schien die Sonne, nun, sie ging zumindest gerade auf. Er konnte von seinem Fenster aus direkt auf ein paar mehr oder weniger hohe Hügel sehen und hinter ihnen strahlte es in den schönsten Gold-, Gelb- und Orangetönen. „Hey, Krone, bist du so weit?", Sirius klopfte nicht einmal, sondern steckte nur seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Oh nein."

„Was?", fragte James abwesend.

„Ich kenne dein Philosophie-Gesicht, du zermaterst dir das Hirn vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee.", meinte er und kam herein. Er war leider mit einem besten Freund gestraft worden, der im Gegensatz zu ihm ein Morgenmensch war. Sirius stand nicht nur 'gerne' früh auf, bis etwa halb zwei am Nachmittag hatte er auch eine sehr produktive Phase.

„Kann ich ganz ehrlich sein zu dir?", fragte er betreten. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als er so ernst und bekümmert sprach, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf die kleine Couch vor dem Kamin.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", maulte er. „James, du sollst 'immer' ganz ehrlich zu mir sein, ich bin auch immer ganz ehrlich zu dir.", sagte er, dieses Mal klang auch er ein wenig betreten. „Was ist los?"

Er fuhr über sein Gesicht. Eigentlich, wenn man es ganz genau nahm, hatte er alles für sie weg geworfen, was er hatte. Und es schmerzte so sehr, dass sie sich vor ihm zurück zog. „H – habe...", er musste seine Lippen zusammen pressen, um ein paar Tränen zurück zu halten, dann verschränkte er seine Arme, drehte sich zu Sirius herum und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett. Sein bester Freund sah urplötzlich sehr beunruhigt aus. „Habe ich irgendetwas blödes gemacht?", fragte er um Beherrschung ringend.

„Uhm...", machte er etwas dümmlich. „Im Bezug auf was?"

„Lily.", stöhnte er. „Habe ich irgendetwas bescheuertes gemacht, was rechtfertigen würde, dass sie sich vor mir zurück zieht, während ich gerade mein ganzes Leben über den Haufen werfe, um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können?", jetzt war ihm eine der Tränen entwischt! Er fuhr wieder über sein Gesicht. „Mist.", brachte er gequält hervor.

„Keine Ahnung.", murmelte er verlegen.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Beide waren noch nie in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen, sie kam dem Moment am nächsten, in dem Sirius damals halb zu Tode geprügelt auf James' Fußmatte gelegen und Blut gespuckt hatte. Danach hatten sie beide eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich wieder zusammen reißen konnten und schließlich überlegt, was sie jetzt tun würde. Wie alt waren sie da gewesen? Fünfzehn? Sechzehn?

Aber vor 'Liebeskummer' hatte keiner von ihnen bisher jemals eine Träne vergossen. Er kam sich nur noch wie ein Idiot vor, immer, wenn er sie sah, wurde er ganz nervös und dann redete er Unsinn, der sie nur noch mehr verschreckte. „Mir ist übrigens bewusst, dass du Recht hast.", flüsterte er schließlich seufzend. „Wir kämpfen auf der falschen Seite."

Darauf konnte er nicht einmal antworten, so wandte er sich wieder um, damit er nicht sah, dass da jetzt mehr Tränen waren.

„Ich schäme mich. ...alles, was du gesagt hast war richtig.", gab er zögerlich von sich. Wieder herrschte eine kleine Weile Stille.

„Remus wird sich freuen, dass du einsichtig bist.", seufzte er. Die Tränen waren wieder versiegt, es blieb nur noch das bittere Gefühl, dass er sie verloren hatte.

„Remus kann uns nicht viel weiter helfen, er ist selber nur ein Halbblut und ein Werwolf noch dazu.", erklärte er. „Und ich habe lange darüber nach gedacht. ...wir sollten uns mit Albus Dumbledore treffen.", überrascht drehte James sich zu seinem besten Freund um.

„Das – das ist es.", sagte er. „Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?", kam direkt die Frage, die Sirius zum grinsen brachte. „Wenn es jemanden gibt, der uns helfen könnte, dann ihn!"

Daraufhin verbrachten sie etwa eine halbe Stunde damit, einen etwas längeren Brief an Albus Dumbledore zu schreiben und schickten ihn mit einer Eule nach Hogwarts. Es klopfte, da öffnete er die Tür. Lily stand dort mit einem großen Tablett, ihr Gesicht war ganz rot, sie wie immer die letzten Tage, ein paar Schweißtropfen glänzten auf ihrer Stirn, aber sie knickste steif. „Guten Morgen, Sire.", sagte sie zurückhaltend. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte er unsicher. Sie stellte das Tablett ab und knickste wieder. „Bitte lass das, du musst nicht vor mir knicksen.", erinnerte er sie verlegen. Darauf antwortete sie nicht. Sirius verschränkte seine Arme und beobachtete die beiden stillschweigend.

„Habt Ihr eine bestimmte Aufgabe für mich?", er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Du sollst doch 'James' sagen. ...was habe ich getan?", fragte er. Einen Moment wirkte sie aus ihrem Konzept geworfen, dann räusperte sie sich.

„N – n – nichts – s m – m – me – me – mein He – Herr...", stotterte sie, da seufzte er.

„Wieso stotterst du wieder? Ich mache dir keine Angst, ich tue doch gar nichts...", flüsterte er enttäuscht. Sie warf einen verunsicherten Blick zu Sirius, der aber immer noch nichts sagte, sondern sie mit seinen Augen taxierte.

„I... I – ich...", ihr traten wieder Tränen in ihre schönen Augen, sie schniefte, dann entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. „I – ich t – t – tu – tue nur m – m – me – mein – ne Pflicht – t.", eine Träne lief jetzt über ihre Wange, da senkte sie ihren Blick.

„Hat mein Vater etwas gesagt?", fragte er besorgt, woraufhin sie einen großen Schritt von ihm weg machte und wieder knickste.

„I – ich la – lass – sse Euch a – allein und w – w – wa – warte im Sal – lon...", stammelte sie nun. Er fuhr wieder verzweifelt über sein Gesicht.

„Lily, ich stelle mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf und du willst mich einfach so nicht mehr ansehen?", brach es aus ihm heraus. Darauf reagierte sie nicht einmal mehr. Seine Knie wurden butterweich, da setzte er sich auf sein Bett.

„Ich würde alles tun, um ihren Rücken zu sehen.", noch ehe er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, feuerte James einen tödlichen Blick in Sirius' Richtung, da wurde der rot. „Nein, 'so' meine ich das nicht. Ich denke, dein Vater hat sie bestraft und ich möchte sehen, ob sie noch blutet.", erklärte er rasch.

„W – was?"

„Nun, ich halte nicht viel von 'Peitschschlägen', man verliert sein Interesse daran, sobald man sie ein Mal gespürt hat, aber Marianna und Anna haben häufig das – uhm – zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt. Dein Vater peitscht sie immer aus, wenn sie irgendetwas getan oder nicht getan haben. Ich wette, er hat Lily ebenfalls gezeigt, wie er das macht.", er hatte vorübergehend die Fähigkeit verloren sich zu bewegen, so saß er nur auf seinem Bett und starrte Sirius an.

„Du... Du meinst-", stotterte er nun ebenfalls. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er.

„Sie bewegt sich steif. Sie zuckt zusammen, wenn du sie anfasst und hat mehrmals geschluckt, als du eben ihren Rücken angefasst hast.", erklärte er nachdenklich.

„Würde er sich das wagen?", fragte er dann nach. „Ich habe ihm ausdrücklich verboten, sie an zu fassen...", flüsterte er dann ehrfürchtig.

„Schwer zu sagen. Dein Vater ist...", er wurde rot.

„Was?"

„Er ist ein bisschen verzweifelt, weil du dich seiner Meinung nach für den falschen Weg entscheidest. Er kam zu mir und wollte, dass ich mit dir rede.", erzählte er langsam.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Tja. Je länger er redete, umso sicherer wurde ich mir, dass du Recht hattest. Ich habe gesagt, ich würde ganz sicher mit dir reden, aber... Aber das war nur gelogen. Ich will dich nicht dazu umstimmen, sie zu verkaufen und – uhm – Narzissa zu heiraten.", nun sahen die beiden sich wieder lange an.

„Denkst du-", diesen Satz beendete er nicht.

Wie konnte er damit leben, wenn er sie bezwungen hatte? Wie konnte er sie beruhigen? Wie konnte er sie trösten? Wie konnte er sie davon überzeugen, dass er sie trotzdem liebte? Sirius schien jeden seiner Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Mann.", meinte er.

„Wie finde ich die Wahrheit heraus?", fragte er niedergeschlagen.

„Du solltest heute hier bleiben und mal in Ruhe mit ihr reden.", schlug er vor.

„Aber-"

„Das war nicht ruhig, James!", ermahnte er ihn plötzlich. „Du bist total verzweifelt, stotterst, redest viel schneller als sonst und hältst sie sofort fest, das ist ein Fehler! Versuch, sie nicht sofort an zu fassen, das macht ihr doch immer nur noch mehr Angst.", meinte er.

Er hatte Recht. Er stellte sich blöd an (so wie immer). Darum zierte sie sich, wie wollte nicht, dass James die Wunden sah. Nur weshalb wollte sie seinen Vater in Schutz nehmen? „Ich – uhm... Dann sehe ich dich später?", fragte er.

„Uh, ja, beim Abendessen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich zum Mittagessen komme.", erwiderte Sirius.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, da ließ James sich auf sein Bett fallen. Lily kam herein. „W – wollt Ihr nicht zur Arbeit gehen?", sie hatte sich wohl wieder beruhigt, nun, wo er sie nicht mehr anfasste, denn sie stotterte nicht mehr so sehr.

„Nein, ich bleibe heute hier.", erklärte er.

„Seid Ihr krank?", fragte sie, dabei klang sie ein bisschen besorgt. Schließlich hob sie das Tablett wieder hoch und brachte es ihm zum Bett.

„Bitte setz' dich einen Moment zu mir.", bat er sie leise und etwas gequälter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie wurde rot, ließ sich aber auf das Bett sinken. Er sah, wie sie ihr Gesicht verzog.

„W – wie kann ich Euch h – helfen, mein Herr?", fragte sie leise.

James atmete tief durch. „Habe ich etwas blödes gemacht?", fragte er deutlich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf zögerlich, da atmete er erleichtert auf. „Gut – dann...", flüsterte er leise, eher für sich selber, während er daraus Konsequenzen zog. Sie sah ihn wieder nicht an. „Blutet es noch?", sie wurde jetzt blass-grün. Er würde einfach sagen, was Sirius gesagt hatte. Sirius konnte gut mit Frauen. Er selber war eher ein Volltrottel, aber Sirius konnte sehr, sehr gut mit Frauen umgehen, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Also wenn er Sirius' Worte benutzte, dann würde sie sicherlich nachgeben...

„W – was?", fragte sie.

„Dein Rücken. Blutet es noch?", ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, dann nickte sie. Sprechen konnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Ich kann das doch verheilen lassen.", erinnerte er sie. Wieder sprach sie nicht und sie wollte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr ansehen. „Hat mein Vater das getan?"

„J – ja...", flüsterte sie letztendlich.

„Lily, wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er dich bestraft hat?", fragte er sie wieder. „Du weißt doch, dass er das nicht darf.", jetzt wagte er sich, zärtlich über ihre Wange zu streicheln. Sie zuckte zusammen, wagte sich aber wohl nicht, sich ihm zu entziehen. Da sie nicht antwortete, nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. „Zeigst du es mir?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bitte dich darum, Lily, bitte zeige mir, was er angerichtet hat, ich werde es heilen. Dann schmerzt es nicht mehr.", versprach er.

Einen Moment fragte er sich, wie sie das Korsett tragen konnte, aber als sie das Kleid schließlich aufschnürte, wunderte es ihn nicht mehr. Das Korsett war bereits durch geblutet. Mit zitternden Händen löste er die Schleife. „W – wann-", er musste sich räuspern, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte. „Wann hat er das gemacht?"

„M – montag.", gab sie zu.

Sie lief seit drei Tagen mit diesen Wunden herum? „Du hättest zu mir kommen müssen.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Sie begann zu weinen, während er das Korsett vorsichtig auf zog. Der Anblick ihres Rückens war 'nicht schön', gelinde gesagt. „D – du hättest zu mir kommen müssen, Lily.", brachte er wieder hervor, während ihn Brechreiz überkam.

Er würde sich zusammen reißen.

„E – es t – t – tut mir Leid, mein He – Herr.", schluchzte sie.

Er begann sorgfältig, die offenen Wunden zu verschließen. Sie wimmerte immer wieder, sagte aber nichts mehr. Wieso war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen? Vertraute sie ihm denn so wenig? Es kränkte ihn so sehr, dass sie sich von ihm ab wandte, während er... Seufzend schob er diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, um sich zu konzentrieren, während er ihren Rücken heilte.

Erst, als er die letzte Wunde sorgfältig wieder geschlossen hatte, besah er sich ihren feuerroten Rücken wieder eindringlich. Nichts mehr war übrig, nur noch pinke Streifen und eine einzige Narbe von einem Striemen, der wohl natürlich verheilt war. Nun, 'verheilt' war wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Er küsste eine Stelle zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, die er vor etwa einer Woche ebenfalls schon einmal geküsst hatte. „Lily?", fragte er, als sie zuckte.

„J – ja?"

„Hat-", wieder konnte er die Frage einfach nicht aussprechen und räusperte sich stattdessen. „Uhm... Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?", fragte er. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„I – ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte s – sagen sollen.", brachte sie bebend hervor. Er drehte sie jetzt wieder zu sich um (nicht erwähnenswert, dass sie dabei heftig zusammen fuhr, als hätte er sie geschlagen), um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten.

„Es hätte gereicht, wenn du gestottert hättest, dass mein Vater irgendetwas gemacht hat.", murmelte er bedrückt. Sie misstraute ihm. „Liebling, mach das nicht. ...ich werfe gerade alles in meinem Leben über den Haufen, nur für dich, bitte macht das nicht."

„Was?", fragte sie, dabei stotterte sie kaum noch.

„Du entziehst dich mir.", flüsterte er. Sie wurde wieder knallrot. „Hat mein Vater etwas gesagt, was dich an mir zweifeln lässt?", fragte er dann zögerlich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber?"

Nun wurde sie wieder grünlich.

Obwohl ihm die Frage aller Fragen wieder durch den Kopf schoss, brachte er nicht über sein Herz, sie aus zu sprechen. Stattdessen legte er vorsichtig und sehr zögerlich seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher. Sie begann sofort zu weinen, zu zittern, barg ihr Gesicht aber endlich in seiner Schulter und schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn. All die Zweifel, die er in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte kamen wieder hoch.

Wollte sie ihn denn nun oder nicht? Er hatte gerade eben zugegeben, dass er sie mochte, aber sie sagte einfach nichts dazu. Sollte er sich wie immer blöd anstellen und nicht lesen können, was sie genau meinte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich am Sonntag nur eingebildet, dass sie ihn auch mochte, weil er es sich so sehr wünschte. Weil er sich in sie verliebt hatte und eigentlich hatte Sirius Recht und sie musste eben mitspielen, weil er ihr Herr war...

Trotzdem schlang er seine Arme enger um sie, als sie einen Millimeter näher zu ihm rutschte. Geduldig streichelte er ihre Haare, während sie einfach nur weinte. Ihm ging so viel durch den Kopf, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er denken oder sagen sollte. „Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie.

„Aber du hast doch gar nichts getan.", sagte er ruhig.

„Es tut mir Leid. ...ich – wirklich, es tut mir Leid, mein Herr.", die förmliche Anrede versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich. Was hätte er alles getan, um seinen Namen von ihren schönen Lippen fallen zu hören? Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Wie existenziell seine Gefühle waren. Wie verletzt er war, dass sie so offensichtlich nicht erwidert wurden. Wie schrecklich der Gedanke war, sie verloren zu haben. Oder nie gehabt zu haben. Er stöhnte leise.

„Lily, hör auf, du hast nichts getan.", sagte er etwas nachdrücklicher. „Du hast nichts getan, du wurdest bestraft, ohne, dass du etwas getan hattest.", maulte er dann. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du – es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht hier war. Ich hätte dich nicht mit ihm alleine mit ihm lassen sollen.", flüsterte er besorgt.

„Ich... Ich wollte nicht-", schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß.", wollte er sie beruhigen, aber da schluchzte sie nur noch mehr. „Lily, ich weiß, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. ...höchstens mir.", beteuerte er bedauernd.

Aber auch damit konnte er sie nicht beruhigen. Letztendlich begann er, ein Schlaflied zu singen.

Er hatte eine recht gute Stimme, in Hogwarts war er sogar in diesem peinlichen Chor gewesen. Das hatte ihm allerdings auch eine Menge Groupies eingebracht, nicht, dass er es darauf angelegt hätte. Er war ja immer der Meinung gewesen, irgendwann bekam er eine Dienerin, mit der er sich ein wenig vergnügen würde, bis er heiratete.

Natürlich hatte er damals auch nicht gedacht, er würde 'Narzissa Black' heiraten müssen, so ein Unsinn! Zuerst löste Sirius sich aus der Familie Black und dann sollte er mit ihr verschwägert werden, ja? Nicht mit ihm! Sie wurde ruhiger, während er sang, sodass er die drei Strophen einfach immer und immer wieder wiederholte, bis sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war.

Da löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr. Einen Moment musste er mit sich kämpfen, schließlich zog er ihr das Kleid und das vollgeblutete Korsett aus, bei der Gelegenheit bemerkte er, dass auch die hässlichen Baumwollhosen bereits rot waren. Fürsorglich kleidete er sie in einen seiner Pyjamas, öffnete das Fenster.

Letztendlich setzte er sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin und zückte seinen Spiegel. „Sirius Black?"

„Was geht, Jamie? Hast du das Geheimnis-", er verstummte, als er James' Gesicht sah. „Oh je."

„Du hattest Recht.", murmelte er. „Du... Tja, er hat sie ausgepeitscht.", brachte er dann hervor.

„Hat es noch geblutet?", er nickte. „Wann hat er es getan?", jetzt stöhnte er.

„Montag.", maulte er. „Ich – ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Sie war anders, ja, aber ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Rücken blutete!", sagte er unglücklich.

„Nun ja, sie hat sich ja nicht von dir ausziehen lassen, wie hättest du das merken sollen?", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen. „Wie geht es ihr jetzt?", fragte er dann besorgt.

„Sie schläft. Ich... Ich habe ihren Rücken geheilt und danach hat sie etwa eine viertel Stunde wie verrückt geheult.", Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Denkst du, er hat-"

„Das hätte sie dir doch erzählt, oder?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht.", erklärte er bedrückt. „Sie... Du hast Recht gehabt.", flüsterte er dann traurig. „Sie liebt mich nicht.", er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand durch seine Haare. „Sie liebt mich nicht.", stöhnte er wieder.

„Weißt du – uh... Nun ja, ich glaube tatsächlich, dass sie dich sehr wohl liebt.", meinte er langsam und sehr nachdenklich. „Ich meine... Ich meine am Montag, sie konnte dich gar nicht ansehen. Ich wette, die anderen Mädchen hatten etwas zu ihr gesagt und nun, nach der Sache mit deinem Vater traut sie sich einfach nicht mehr.", James stöhnte leise.

„Ich werde ihn dafür büßen lassen.", eröffnete er schließlich.

„Nein. James, er ist dein Vater!", erinnerte er ihn.

„Das ist mir egal! Sirius, er hat ihr weh getan. Ich werde ihn dafür bestrafen, dann weiß er, wie das ist.", erklärte er ernst. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Das werde ich tun.", schnarrte er schließlich und damit legte er den Spiegel weg.

Einen Moment musste er schmerzhaft überlegen, ob er das wirklich tun wollte. Das war sein Vater. Der Mann, der ihn gezeugt und groß gezogen hatten, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Es hatte ihm nie an irgendetwas gemangelt, sein Vater und er hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Er war so zu sagen der größte Schatz seines Vater, sein eingeborener Sohn, der die Linie der Potters fortführen und zu großem Ruhm bringen sollte. Sein teuerstes Kleinod, wenn man so wollte.

Er war zu allen Quidditchspielen gekommen, in denen James jemals gespielt hatte, hatte jeden Sommer und jede Weihnachtsferien frei genommen, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, hatte ihm jeden verflixten Besen gekauft, in den er sich verliebt hatte und jeden blöden Gaul! Dieser Mann hatte einfach alles getan, um seinen Sohn zu verwöhnen. Trotzdem war unverzeihlich, was er sich gerade geleistet hatte. Er wusste, dass er Lily mochte, er wusste, dass er sie nicht berühren sollte, er wusste, dass er nicht 'durfte', es war ihm strikt untersagt worden!

Stöhnend stand er auf, nur um sich eine halbe Sekunde später neben Lily zu sitzen. Seufzend strich er durch ihre schönen Haare. Er liebte sie. Die Zuneigung für sie erfüllte ihn voll und ganz, er konnte kaum mehr atmen. Sein Herz schwoll wieder einmal an vor Zärtlichkeit für sie. Wieder streichelte er durch ihre Haare. Sie machte einen kleinen, seichten Laut, da küsste er sie leichtfertig, dann stand er auf.

Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Er verriegelte die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten mit seinem Zauberstab, dann stürmte er den Ganz entlang, die Treppen herauf. Unten in der ersten Etage hörte er Sirius seinen Namen rufen, aber das ignorierte er. Er trat die Tür auf, hinter der er seinen Vater stöhnen hörte.

Anna saß halb nackt auf seinem Schreibtisch, während er ihr weh tat. Sie reagierte schon kaum mehr, vermutlich war sie so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es sie nicht mehr schmerzte. Oder vielleicht war es ihr egal. Er trat gegen die Tür, sodass die beiden aufsahen. „Du!", sagte er aufgebracht.

„James, wir haben dir beigebracht, dass man zu klopfen hat, ehe-"

„Wagst dich, meine Dienerin zu strafen!", warf er ihm vor.

„Sie hat sich mir widersetzt, ich habe das Recht-"

„Nein, du hast 'kein' Recht, Lily weh zu tun, du hast einfach kein Recht! Du hast kein Recht, sie zu bestrafen, das ist 'meine' Aufgabe und so lange ich nicht wähle, sie zu bestrafen-", brüllte er. Anna zog ihr Kleid ein wenig herunter, als sein Vater sich aus ihr heraus zog und seine Hosen wieder verschloss.

„Du bleibst.", sagte er hart zu ihr, als sie von dem Tisch hüpfen wollte.

„So lange ich nicht wähle, sie zu bestrafen, wird sie nicht bestraft. Wage es dich nicht, noch einmal Hand an sie zu legen!", warnte er seinen Vater. Er meinte das todernst.

Als nächstes schnaubte sein Vater. „Nein, sie hat weniger guten Sport geboten.", erklärte er. Zuerst war James von dieser Aussage wenig beeindruckt – aber dann begriff er, was sein Vater meinte.

Wenn er eben gedacht hatte, wütend zu sein, gab es keinen Ausdruck für den grellen, heißen Hass der ihn überkam. Ehe er sich davon hätte abhalten konnte, stürzte er beinahe über den Tisch. Sein Vater stöhnte überrascht, als er seine Faust gegen seinen Kiefer rammte. Es knackte unangenehm, Anna schrie auf und rutschte nun doch vom Schreibtisch herunter. „Wagst es dich, Hand an sie zu legen, wagst es dich, ihr weh zu tun, wagst es dich-", er prügelte mit aller Macht auf seinen Vater ein, mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, er würde ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen, so nahm er sich vor. Er würde ihn zerstören, er wollte ihm körperliche Schmerzen zufügen, er wollte ihn – er hasste den Mann vor sich.

„James, hör auf!", schluchzte Anna schließlich. „Bitte – bitte, hör auf, du wirst ihn noch umbringen!", ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper und sie versuchte, ihn von seinem Vater zu ziehen. Letztendlich ließ er zu, dass sie ihn zur Seite zog und rappelte sich schwer atmend auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Gib mir einen Grund!", schrie er ihn an, seine Hände zitterten schrecklich, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann richtete, der ihn groß gezogen hatte. „Gib mir einen Grund, alter Mann, ich 'brenne' darauf!"

„Ich-"

„Ich sprenge dich in die Luft und bin fertig mit dir!", sie schwiegen alle, es war nur James' schwerer Atem zu hören, dann ertönten Schritte und Sirius kam im Türrahmen zum Stehen.

„James!", sagte er entsetzt. Dann hustete sein Vater ein wenig Blut hervor. James hatte ihn übel zugerichtet. Anna schluchzte wieder leise, da fuhr er über sein Gesicht.

„Habe ich nicht alles für dich getan?", fragte sein Vater plötzlich. Er schnaubte.

„Du bist 'kein' guter Mensch, Vater. Heute bist du für mich gestorben.", sagte er.

„Aber-"

„Nein!", brüllte er wieder. „Du kanntest du Regeln, du wusstest, dass du sie nicht anfassen darfst, du Arschloch!", er trat gegen die Seite seines Vaters. „Ich hasse dich!"

„Ich bin dein Vater!"

„Das ist mir egal! Wie konntest du nur?", stöhnend richtete sein Vater sich auf.

„Du hast deinen Platz vergessen, James, irgendwie musste ich euch bestrafen!", sagte er streng. Er war etwas zittrig auf seinen Beinen, aber noch ehe er es geschafft hatte, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, da hatte James ihn aufgerufen und zerbrach ihn. Anna, Sirius und Mr Potter Senior starrten ihn schockiert an, während er die beiden zersplitterten Stücke vor seinen Vater warf.

„Du hast deinen Platz vergessen! Was denkst du, gibt dir das Recht, die Schwachen zu unterdrücken?", fragte er wütend. „Du bist so stark in der Gesellschaft, du könntest so viel verändern, du könntest alles herum reißen, aber stattdessen wählst du, sie noch mehr zu unterdrücken und zu quälen, sieh sie dir an!", er deutete auf Anna. „Sieh sie dir an, Vater, sie ist ein Mensch!", brüllte er.

„Ich kann nichts für die Gesellschaft, in der wir leben!", verteidigte er sich schließlich.

„Du rühmst dich mit dem Namen 'Potter', aber verdient hast du ihn nicht, Vater. Es ist Zeit, dass sich etwas ändert und wenn du nicht bereit bist, den ersten Schritt zu machen, dann kann ich von dir nichts mehr lernen.", erklärte er schließlich.

„Ich bin dein Vater!", wiederholte er.

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Problem.", schnaubte er und drehte sich herum. „Es ist vorbei! Legst du noch ein Mal Hand an sie, dann werde ich beenden, was ich gerade nicht tun konnte, hast verstanden!", darauf sagte niemand etwas. Er stöhnte, dann drehte er sich herum. „Kommst du mit mir?", fragte er Anna. Sie sah ihn lange an, warf einen Blick zu ihrem Herrn – dann nickte sie und zog sich wieder richtig an. Sirius starrte sie schockiert an. „Okay, komm mit.", verlangte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Was war sie? Vielleicht dreißig oder so? „Sirius?"

„James, ich-", auch sein bester Freund warf einen Blick zu Mr Potter Senior, dann wieder zu ihm.

Das war 'der' Moment zwischen ihnen. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, was geschah. Sie hatten schon darüber gesprochen, sie hatten diesen Brief an Albus geschrieben, er hatte zugegeben, dass James Recht gehabt hatte – aber nun entschied sich, was er tun würde.

Angst überkam ihn. Wer war er ohne seinen besten Freund? Ihre Augen verhakten sich miteinander. Wenn er nicht mit kam, dann war es vorbei. Er konnte nicht so tun, als wäre alles okay, wenn sie nicht auf der gleichen Seite waren, es gab keine platonische Romeo-und Julia-Story in dieser Sache, sie konnten einfach nicht ignorieren, falls Sirius sich gegen ihn entschied und gegen das, was Richtig war!

„Ich komme.", sagte er schließlich. Sein Atem ging schwer, er stöhnte erleichtert, über alle Maßen erleichtert. „Ja, ich – ich komme.", sie verließen gemeinsam das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. „W – was ist der Plan?", fragte er, als James den Gang entlang stürmte.

„Uh-", stotterte er etwas ahnungslos.

„Toller Plan.", maulte Sirius sofort.

„Uh...", machte er wieder. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich denke, wir können wohl nicht mehr hier bleiben.", erklärte er und stöhnte.

„Denkst du, ja?", fragte er augenverdrehend. „Okay, wo wollen wir also hin?", fragte er dann.

„Godrics Hollow.", fiel es ihm ein. „Godrics Hollow, wir gehen in mein Haus!", erklärte er dann. Sirius stöhnte.

„Anna, wo sind Marlene und Marianna?", fragte Sirius nun.

„Und Louise.", warf James ein.

„Was wird aus den anderen Mädchen?", fragte Anna.

„Die sind mir egal, wir nehmen vorerst nur euch mit. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich später.", erklärte er. „Ihr holt die drei, ich hole Lily, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Kamin.", wies er die beiden an.

„Fünf Minuten?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd.

„Ich hole ihre Sachen irgendwann anders, wir beeilen uns.", maulte er sofort.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Angst ich vor dir haben müsste.", sagte Sirius urplötzlich. „Du hast ihn mit bloßen Händen zu Brei geschlagen.", darauf antwortete James kaum noch.

„Holt euren Kram und beeilt euch!", maulte er nur.

„Wir haben gar nicht so viel Kram.", sagte sie, aber James war bereits auf dem Weg in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten, wo Lily immer noch schlief, aber sie erwachte unsanft, als er in sein Schlafzimmer platzte.

„W-"

„Komm mit.", sagte er und nahm seinen Morgenmantel vom Haken, um ihn ihr zu reichen.

„Was? James-", begann sie verschlafen, aber er zog sie auf ihre Beine.

„Ich bringe dich fort von hier.", sagte er. „Mein Vater hat nie wieder die Gelegenheit, Hand an dich zu legen, Lily, ich bringe dich fort von hier.", er küsste ihre Stirn, dann legte er den Bademantel selber um sie, weil sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte. „Komm mit."

„Aber-"

„Vertraue mir.", es brach sein Herz, dass sie zögerte. „Lily, ich flehe dich an, bitte vertraue mir! Ich bringe dich fort von hier, wo du in Sicherheit bist und dir niemand weh tun wird.", er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie reagierte wieder etwas verzögert, was seine Meinung letztendlich besiegelte. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Sie vertraute ihm nicht.

Sie wollte ihn gar nicht.

Aber dann griff sie nach seiner Hand. Er würde sich später mit seinem gebrochenen Herzen auseinander setzen, vorerst würde er eben dafür sorgen, dass sie sicher war. Sie stolperten gemeinsam die Treppe herunter, wo Sirius, Louise und Marianna vor dem Kamin standen. „Keine Sorge, es passiert gar nichts, es ist nur ein bisschen warm.", versprach er Louise, die zitternd im Kamin stand. „Sprich nur ganz deutlich.", riet er ihr dann.

Sie verschwand in grünen Flammen, da atmete Marianna tief durch.

„Ich will hier bleiben.", sagte sie schließlich, als sie die beiden sah.

„Rein in den Kamin.", befahl James ihn, dabei ließ er Lily kurz los und griff nach Mariannas Oberarm und schob sie in Richtung des Kamins. „Sirius, bring sie dazu!", maulte er.

Der reagierte sofort, übernahm Marianna spielend von seinem besten Freund und zog sie mit sich in den Kamin. „Ihr kommt sofort?"

„Ja.", sagte James fest. „Sobald du da bist, fang an, Schutzzauber zu setzen, überall!", wies er ihn an. Sirius nickte, dann verschwand er.

„James, warte.", sagte Lily plötzlich. „Ich – ich habe dir nicht alles erzählt.", ihr liefen wieder dicke Tränen über die Wangen. „Dein Vater – er – er hat mich angefasst. Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen.", stöhnte sie.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er nur etwas abweisend.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich verstehe, wenn du mich verstoßen willst, ich – ich war ungehorsam.", schluchzte sie.

„Lily, ich verstoße dich nicht, weil mein Vater dir weh getan hat, ich habe ihn gerade deshalb zu Brei geschlagen.", erwiderte er. „Geh jetzt in den Kamin. Weißt du, wie man Flohpuder benutzt?", sie nickte unsicher. „Also, du gehst nach Godrics Hollow, okay?", wieder nickte sie. Er sah, wie sie verschwand, dann drehte er sich herum.

Sein Vater kam gerade die Treppe herunter.

„Du wirst nicht abhauen!", schnarrte er. James hatte ihn 'wirklich' übel zugerichtet...

Als nächstes griff James nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn gegen seinen Vater und sagte: „Stupor!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

**So, wir sind am Ende angelangt! Danke an alle, die gelesen haben, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Schreibt mir doch einfach einen kurzen Kommentar, wenn es euch gefallen hat und/oder was ihr nicht so plausibel fandet (oder wenn ich irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht habe oO :)). Leider ist das Ende gerade die Hälfte der gewöhnlichen Länge, aber ich fand irgendwie, es ist einfach eine gute Stelle um auf zu hören...**

**Wir lesen uns :) xoxo**

Sie saß auf der Hollywoodschaukel im Garten mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, als Sirius sich neben sie setzte. Die anderen waren im Haus und übten fleißig mit ihren brandneuen Zauberstäben. „Hey.", grüßte er.

„Hey.", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Willst du reden?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht wirklich, nein.", er nickte verstehend, zog aber, so wie sie, seine Beine an. „Ich... ich würde lieber alleine sein.", gab sie ihm nun den Hinweis. Er seufzte.

„Okay, sieh mal, ich weiß, dass James abweisend ist, aber das wird besser werden. Er muss sich eben mit der neuen Situation anfreunden, immerhin zettelt er gerade einen Krieg an.", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Für mich ist das auch nicht gerade super, er hat..."

„Was?", fragte sie nach.

„Er hat mir seine Gedanken noch nie vorenthalten. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in ihm vor geht...", murmelte er. „Es ist wirklich gerade nicht einfach für ihn, er entzieht sich nicht nur dir.", sagte er dann. Ihr liefen wieder einmal Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Aber du hast nicht mit seinem Vater geschlafen.", flüsterte sie, dann kroch ein Schluchzen ihren Hals herauf. Er stöhnte.

„Und du auch nicht. Sein Vater hat sich dir aufgezwungen, das wirft er dir sicher nicht vor!", wollte er sie beruhigen, aber davon weinte sie nur noch mehr. Einen Moment sah er sie nur an, dann legte er etwas zögerlich seinen Arm um sie. Eigentlich fand Lily es nett, dass er sie trösten wollte. Er hatte eine sehr sichere Art, mit ihr um zu gehen, so wie James das normalerweise auch hatte. „Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie jung du noch bist.", meinte er schließlich nachdenklich.

„Wieso?"

„Weil du so erwachsen wirkst.", er seufzte. „Willst du nicht dieses Kleid ausziehen? Die anderen tragen auch normale Kleidung.", sie seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht so gut nähen wie die anderen.", flüsterte sie. „Und... Und in diesem Kleid fühle ich mich sehr wohl."

„Du meinst, du fühlst dich sicher.", verbesserte er sie. „Weil sich gerade alles ziemlich schnell verändert und du Angst hast. Das kann ich verstehen.", erklärte er. „Aber dieses Kleid steht für deinen Sklavenstand."

„Er hat mich frei gelassen, weißt du.", ihr liefen bei der Erinnerung noch mehr Tränen über die Wange. „Das ist das einzige, das er in sechs Tagen zu mir gesagt hat. Es steht mir frei zu gehen, wenn ich will.", meinte sie bitter, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Hat er denn nichts zu dir gesagt?", schluchzte sie.

„Uh... Nein.", murmelte er.

„Ich meine – wo – wo – wo soll ich denn seiner Meinung nach hingehen? Ich habe kein Geld, keine Ausbildung, ich habe nicht einmal andere Kleidung als die, die bezeugen würde, dass ich im Sklavenstand stehe.", heulte sie. „Er hat versprochen, dass ich nicht fort geschickt werde.", er streichelte ein bisschen durch ihre Haare, aber das unterband sie rasch, indem sie ihren Kopf schützend in ihren Armen barg.

Dieses Mal verstand er den Hinweis und ließ von ihren Haaren ab. „Er hat nicht gesagt, dass du gehen 'sollst', er hat gesagt, du 'darfst'.", versuchte er wieder, sie zu beruhigen, in diesem Moment steckte James seinen Kopf aus der Terrassentür.

„Sirius, deine Schüler.", sagte er streng.

„Oh, hey, du bist wieder da!", er sprang sofort auf. „Wie war es bei Albus?", fragte er. James trat zögerlich aus dem Haus heraus und kam näher, Lilys Blick mied er dabei.

„Nun, wie es eben so ist. Er musste die Schule verlassen, etwa neunzig Prozent der Lehrer und ungefähr vierzig Prozent der Schüler sind mit ihm gegangen, Hogwarts ist von nun an in Anarchie.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Wie viele sind wir?", fragte Sirius.

„Nicht genug. Remus hat versucht, die Werwölfe zu überreden, hat ihnen versprochen, dass sie mit uns ein besseres Leben hätten, aber sie jagten ihn fort.", erzählte er weiter. „Peter war in Irland bei den Kobolden, sie schließen sich Albus an, aber nur gegen Gold."

„Und die Longbottoms?", fragte er.

„Haben sich alle unserer Sache angeschlossen. Die McKinnons,. Die Prewetts, die Weasley, die Longbottoms, die Bones-"

„McKinnons?", fragte Lily nun dazwischen. Er mied ihren Blick weiterhin, nickte aber. „Aber – aber Marlene heißt doch McKinnon...", die beiden sahen auf.

„Was?", fragte James, dieses Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihr Herz setze einen Schlag aus. „Was sagst du da?"

„M – M – Marlene.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Ihre Eltern starben, als sie noch ganz klein war, sie wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, als sie elf wurde, da wurde sie als Sklavin von den Muggeln geholt.", fasste sie zusammen. „Sie heißt Marlene McKinnon.", Sirius stöhnte.

„Merlin.", flüsterte er. „Merlin. Sie ist-"

„Marlene McKinnon.", sagte auch James. „Das – das bedeutet, sie ist ein Reinblut. Das bedeutet-"

„Deine Cousine.", sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sie ist nicht umgekommen, als die Todesser das Haus gesprengt haben, die Muggelbehörden waren einfach schneller als unsere!", rief er aus.

„Ich – ich verstehe nicht. Ändert das etwas?", fragte sie. James und ihre Blicke verhakten sich nun aus Versehen miteinander. Er verzog sein Gesicht etwas gequält, dann räusperte er sich.

„Es erklärt nur, dass sie so begabt ist.", flüsterte er.

„Wie erklärst du dir Lilys Begabung?", fragte Sirius ihn neugierig. James sah nun wieder zu Boden.

„Deine Schülerinnen warten.", sagte er nur und drehte sich herum. „Du solltest dieses Kleid jetzt endlich ausziehen, Lily, es macht mich krank.", sie wurde knallrot, ihre Hände schwitzten ganz stark. Sirius seufzte.

„James!", rief er, aber er sah sich nicht noch einmal um. „Das – das hat er nicht so gemeint.", sagte er zu ihr, aber sie schluchzte nur auf.

„Lass mich allein.", verlangte sie.

Es tat ihr den Gefallen, sodass sie sich auf der Hollywoodschaukel ausstreckte und hinter der Lehne verschwand. Er war so grausam zu ihr! Immerhin hatte er mit ihr geschlafen, immerhin hatte er gesagt, er würde all das nur für sie tun, immerhin hatte er gesagt, er hätte seinen Vater zu Brei geschlagen, weil er sie angerührt hatte! Er hatte versprochen, sie nicht zu verstoßen...

Aber er hatte es getan. Es machte keinen Unterschied, es war zu spät. Er wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie konnte das sogar ganz gut verstehen. Er wollte nicht die 'verbrauchten Reste' seines Vaters vögeln, war das nicht normal? War das nicht sogar klug? War das nicht völlig legitim?

Sie wusste gar nicht, wie lang sie dort gelegen hatte, aber es musste einige Zeit gewesen sein, denn es war Marlene, die sie herein holte. „Es gibt Essen, Lily.", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot, so wie ihre Wangen. „Oh...", machte sie dann und kam um die Hollywoodschaukel herum, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts.", flüsterte sie.

„Ach komm, seit wir hier sind bist du so komisch, was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nichts, Marlene, ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", erwiderte sie nur.

„Nicht einmal mit mir?", fragte sie dann enttäuscht. Jetzt richtete Lily sich auf. „Ich... Ich meine...", sie seufzte. „Ich dachte, wir wären...", jetzt wurde sie ganz rot und sah weg. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde oder – oder etwas ähnliches wenigstens.", erklärte sie dann.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte noch nie Freunde, ich weiß nicht, ob wir Freunde sind.", flüsterte sie leise, dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Ich bräuchte gerade einen, aber...", Marlene, ganz anders als Sirius, griff nur nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

„Wir brauchen gerade alle einen Freund. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden.", erklärte sie. „Darum habe ich dich nicht verraten, Lily.", es war schon vorbei, als sie ihre Hand angefasst hatte, Lily schluchzte leise und und stöhnte dann, schließlich lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Marlenes Oberarm und weinte einfach nur eine Weile. Dabei drückte ihre neue Freundin einfach nur ihre Hand und streichelte ein paar Mal durch ihre Haare. „Blutest du noch?", fragte sie dann irgendwann.

„Nicht mehr regelmäßig.", flüsterte sie. „Und es tut auch nicht mehr weh. ...ist... Ist das normal?"

„Leider ja.", murmelte Marlene. „Er spricht immer noch nicht mit dir, oder?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, da seufzte sie ein bisschen. „Gib ihm doch noch etwas Zeit, Lily. Das kommt alles auf einmal, verstehe doch, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen muss."

„Er will mich einfach nicht.", erwiderte sie nur traurig.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, das ist Unsinn. Er ist in dich verliebt.", erklärte sie ungeduldig.

Aber dafür hatte Lily kein Gehör, sie stand auf und rauschte durch den Garten. Im Wohnzimmer des kleines Hauses saßen die anderen gemeinsam am Tisch, James am Kopfende, Marianna zu seiner rechten und sie schenkte ihm gerade Wasser nach, dabei traf ihn ein ganz entzückendes, zurückhaltendes Lächeln. Er musterte nur ihr Gesicht, sah dann aber zu ihr selber, während sie die Treppen hinauf stürmte. „Was hat sie denn?", hörte sie Louise fragen.

„Uh... Mädchenkram.", erwiderte Marlene.

Danach schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. James und Sirius teilten sich ein Zimmer, Marlene und Lily ebenfalls, Marianna schlief alleine in einer kleinen Abstellkammer, Louise und Anna teilten die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Stöhnend fiel sie auf das große Bett, in dem sie mit Marlene schlafen sollte.

Nicht, dass sie viel geschlafen hätte, seit sie hier waren.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. „Lily?", erschrocken setzte sie sich auf. James stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen.

„J - ja?", fragte sie nur.

„Ich verlange von dir, dass du jetzt dieses Kleid aus ziehst.", sagte er. Er klang erzürnt. „Es ist Unrecht, weiterhin dieses Kleid zu tragen, du bist frei! Ich habe dich befreit, Lily, wieso bringst du mir keine Dankbarkeit entgegen?", fragte er wütend.

„Wieso habt Ihr mir versprochen, mich nicht fort zu schicken und es dann aber doch getan?", fragte sie entgegen ihrer Erwartungen bissig.

Sie hatte ja gedacht, sobald er sprechen würde, würde sie auf ihre Knie sinken und heulen wie blöd, stattdessen flammte jetzt Zorn in ihr auf. „Zwischen 'fort schicken' und 'befreien' ist ein großer Unterschied, Lily!", maulte er.

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Nun steht Ihr dort und verlangt, meine einzige Kleidung ab zu legen!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Alle anderen haben neue Kleidung, wieso – wieso bist du so biestig?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich – i – ich bin ja g – gar nicht b – biestig!", schnaubte sie. „V – verwundert, v – vielleicht, weil I – Ihr Euer V – versprechen-"

„Hör auf zu stottern!", jetzt hatte er seine Stimme erhoben. „Was habe ich getan, dass du Angst vor mir haben müsstest? Hör 'endlich' auf zu stottern!", ärgerte er sich. Sie reagierten beinahe gleichzeitig. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würden sie sich küssen, dann jedoch prügelten sie sich eher.

Natürlich war James viel stärker als sie und brachte sie recht bald unter sich, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen ließ er dann nicht von ihr ab, sondern zog an ihren Röcken. „N – n – ni – nicht!", bat sie, aber er hörte nicht.

Vielleicht staute er schon zu lange, vielleicht befriedigte Marianna ihn nicht, wenn er denn nachts zu ihr ging (sie sagte er sei schon mindestens zwei Mal gekommen, seine Meinung hatte er noch nicht geäußert, Sirius sagte er würde Marianna eh nicht anrühren), vielleicht wollte er ihr ja auch einfach nur weh tun, sie wusste es nicht genau. Aber es tat gar nicht so weh. Seine Lippen prallten auf ihre, sie war sicher, dass man es sehen würde und tatsächlich schmerzte es ein kleines bisschen, aber es war mehr erregend als verstörend.

Das Kleid riss, so konnte sie hören, an mehreren Stellen riss es, auch die Baumwollhosen wurden beschädigt, allerdings ließ das 'Plop' nur vermuten, dass einfach ein Knopf abgefallen war. Er ließ ein Dröhnen verlauten, dann ein befriedigtes Stöhnen und er drückte sich alles andere als zärtlich in ihren Körper. Ihr entfuhr ein Keuchen, aber weder beschwerte, noch wehrte sie sich. Während er das erste Mal stieß, schnürte er das Kleid jetzt endlich auf, riss es zu beiden Seiten und zerrte an dem Korsett. Es schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab, als er das Korsett bewegte, aber nichts als ein genießendes, vibrierendes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen. Seine Arme griffen um ihren Körper, er löste die Schleife, das Korsett flog zur Seite.

Er war ein bisschen grob, das schon, sie musste es eben zugeben, er war wirklich nicht sonderlich zärtlich, aber es machte sie so rasend. „Lügner.", keuchte sie. „Lügner, Betrüger, Ihr seid-", er wurde noch fester, da ächzte sie.

„Schweig!", wies er sie an. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, aber sie gehorchte, da wurde er ein bisschen übermütig. Bald begannen seine Stöße weh zu tun, sie stöhnte, keuchte, ächzte, da stieß er ein letztes Mal und fiel schwer atmend auf ihren wesentlich kleineren Körper. Dort blieb er einfach liegen.

Enttäuscht, dass sie nicht gekommen war begann sie zu weinen. Er hatte sich nur genommen, was er wollte. Das war alles. „Nun, ich verbiete dir, dieses Kleid zu reparieren.", maulte er. „Ich verbiete dir, es wieder an zu ziehen, ich will dich nie wieder in diesem hässlichen Fetzen sehen.", sie schwieg verbissen, da löste er sich von ihr. „Wieso weinst du?"

„Es kann Euch doch egal sein, was ich tue.", flüsterte sie. „Ihr wollt mich ja nicht mehr."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte er ganz einfach und stand dabei auf. „Wenn ich dich nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich dich bei meinem Vater gelassen."

„Ob er mir weh tut oder Ihr macht keinen Unterschied mehr.", flüsterte sie enttäuscht. Er sah sie fassungslos an.

„Du sagst also, ich tue dir genau so weh, wie mein Vater, ja?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Wollen wir das austesten? Ich kann dich zu ihm zurück schicken, dann wirst du sehen, wie er dir weh tun kann!", sie schluchzte jetzt laut auf.

„Du hast zu ihm gesagt du liebst mich und jetzt hast du mich verstoßen!", warf sie ihm vor. Er starrte sie an.

„Entschuldige Mal, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das alles nur für dich mache und du bist nicht darauf eingegangen!", maulte er.

„Du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen, ich wollte dir die ganze Wahrheit sagen, dann hättest du das nicht gesagt, sondern mich sofort verstoßen!"

„Ich habe dich nicht verstoßen, ich habe dich befreit, damit ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, aber du willst mich ja nicht!", schrie er sie an. Sie kam jetzt etwas benommen auf ihre Beine.

„W – was?"

„Hör auf zu stottern, verdammt!", brach es aus ihm heraus. Sie konnte nur noch starren. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, Lily, nur weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe und du dich aber nicht in mich werde ich dich doch nicht bestrafen! Und ich wollte dich nicht verstoßen, ich wollte dich befreien, damit du nicht meine Sklavin bist! Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest aus freien Stücken bei mir bleiben, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen-", sie hatte jetzt endlich genug gehört.

Ihr war egal, dass die Fetzen des Kleides an ihrem Körper herunter glitten, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Einen Moment war er wohl zu verdattert, um irgendwie zu reagieren, aber dann legte auch er seine Arme um sie und küsste sie ebenso wild und verrückt zurück. Der Schrank wackelte heftig, als er sie gegen ihn presste, aber er lehnte nur mit ihr an und küsste sie besinnungslos. „Ich liebe dich!", brachte er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor und sie strahlte entzückt.

„Ich dich auch, James, ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte sie andächtig, da lachte er urplötzlich. „Was?"

„Von jetzt an geht das mit meiner Kriegsführung den Bach herunter.", schnaubte er amüsiert. „Wie könnte ich mich darauf konzentrieren?", fragte er, dann unterdrückte er ihr aufkommendes Kichern mit seinen Lippen.


End file.
